Gundam Seed Cross Destiny
by altaf9312
Summary: Shinn Asuka fighting the Unknown MS at space until Berlin and transport himself including Stellar dead body. Arrive Shinn woke up shock her love has return, and GSD Character has been transport too Mana Worlds help Norma, and meet Old Friend and Foe C.E in Mana World. Main Pair: Shinn x Stella. Don't like it don't comment it.
1. Chapter 1: Other Worlds, Stellar return

Gundam Seed Cross Destiny

I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny and Cross Ange.

* * *

Chapter 1: New Enemy and Shinn Lover: Stellar Return.

In C.E 74, after 2nd Bloody Valentine peace has restore but not for long the other Natural from Earth Alliance Logos still have a grudge against Coordinator. After 3 Month later, Shinn MS The Destiny Gundam has been fully repair and the Generator Thruster has improve use it whatever he wants, went it use it their the power will never run out. The Archangel and Eternal has a Mission to attack Earth Alliance Fleet also they are Logos Member to hold the grudge against them to use Natural turn against each other, because the inside has Nuclear Missle to attack the PLANT, is have 15 Agamemon-Class Fleet they split out the 10 Fleet from the front leave it to Kira and Athrun as for the 5 Fleet leave it to Shinn Asuka he was behind the Meteorites.

Shinn: 5 Agamemon – Class, came here to destroy the PLANT using Nuclear Missle, I think is better I destroy it before they use it!

Shinn charge right at them, the Earth Alliance has already launch 16 MS and 2 Ships left behind to attack Destiny Gundam. They want to make distraction to let them through Shinn aware that the enemy make a distraction. He can make in time.

Shinn: Use them distracted me, huh. No way, I let you use the Nuke on PLANT.

Shinn rash to enemy 16 MS, 6 Windam and 6 Dagger L with Canon Pack, fire at him also Shinn rush Fire at them he 5 MS 2 Windam and 3 Dagger L. Shinn use Destiny Beam Boomerang throw at Windam and Dagger L both been destroy. Shinn using Destiny Gundam Beam Sword and Wings Of Light attack them take down 10 Enemy MS. The last 1, can hold out, but Enemy Ship begin to panic.

Crew Alliance 1: Sir, our MS has Flush Out.

Captain: Nonsense how in the world only 1 MS can take us down?! (he feel outrages)

Crew Alliance 2: Sir, is honor to fight beside you.

Captain Alliance: Honor is mine.

Crew Alliance 2: They something I need to tell you sir.

Captain Alliance: What is it?

Crew Alliance: I have sex with your Daughter, went you in the combat meeting.

Captain Alliance: OH YOU LITTLE FFUUUUUCK!

Crew Alliance 3: Sir, I need tell you something.

Captain Alliance: What is it better be good?! (Still Strangle 1 of his crew member)

Crew Alliance 3: Eat Mine Dirty Shorts.

Captain Alliance: WHY YOU LITTLE! (Going Strangle Him)

The Captain strangle next 1 of crew and been ship been destroy

Shinn: Ok on to the next 3 Ships.

Shinn rash Destiny quickly 3 Enemy Ships. And 3 Agamemon- Class launch all MS. Total was 24 Enemy MS. Shinn Rapid Fire using Rifle, Beam Canon and Vulcan has been 10, the left 14, Using Wings of Light with Rifle to shoot them down and Shinn shoot down 4, and 3 attack using Beam Saber attack front, and he quickly use Beam Sword slash wide attack 3 MS been destroy with 1 Strike, they will 7 left, Destiny quickly disappeared the enemy shock and stunt, the 1 has been shot, the other 2 were slash 1 by 1, then all enemy MS shot down Destiny and dodge it and using Vulcan, Riffle to shot down they all take a hit and destroy. Shinn using Destiny Beam Launcher to destroy 3 ships.

Shinn: Take this!

Shinn destroy 3 Agamemon-Class completely eliminate. At Kira and Athrun side 10 Agamemon-Class has been destroy it including the MS and Nuclear Missle.

Kira: Good, we finally get rid of it this Nuclear Missle.

Athrun: Yeah, those Logos still never let it go.

Kira and Athrun has open Channel from the Eternal.

Meyrin: Kira, Athrun!

Kira: What is it Mirialia?!

Meyrin: Is some 5 heat source is approaching Destiny.

Athrun: What, is after Shinn, what is it?!

Meyrin: It seems it's 4 Destroy Gundam and 1 Unknown Machine.

Kira: Athrun, I think it must be a new Model from the Earth Forces.

Athrun: Agreed, let's go.

Shinn on they way suddenly Giant Beam Attack behind Shinn and he able dodge, his wide eyes with shock saw 4 Destroy Gundam. Shinn really piss because those Monster Machine was make by Logos and they use Stellar and Manipulate her and Force her to fight.

Shinn: I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL OF YOU LOGOS!

Shinn rash attack and Destroy run and Shinn still follow them close to earth (not in on the Atmosphere). The Destroy stop, Shinn since heat source coming on to him and Shinn saw was a MA colour Black Colour, White stripe, he try to shoot it 3 times and also dodge 3 times.

Shinn: It dodge?! How about this!

He draw Beam Boomerang to throw at it, the unknown Machine dodge the boomerang, also it Transform into MS. And Draw Sword and went Beam Boomerang came back to Destiny, his transform Beam Boomerang into Beam Saber attack each Fight in round and round pantern, and 1 of the Destroy Gundam intercept attack Destiny and Destiny dodge it also Black MS hug Destiny drag Destiny Into atmosphere, and Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice Eternal and The Archangel has arrive saw Destiny and Unknown MS raise it hands front of 4 Destroy he open the Portal tunnel has lightning when they hit Eternal frequency from inside the Eternal including damage it from below been suck out an open channel on hangar Mechanics Team.

Mechanic Team Leader (open channel): Captain Waltfeld, is the Gaia Gundam is going out damage hangar!

Andrew: Forget the Gaia, get other Mechanics inside, Now!

Mechanics Leader: Yes sir!

The Archangel is going suck inside the portal. Murrue channel on Archangel to Eternal to warn them.

Murrue (open Channel): Miss Lacus…. Stay…. Ba….ck, The Eternal will. (Frequency broke)

Lacus: Captain Ramius, aahh.

Electric Frequency from the Portal has interfere the Eternal frequency from inside electricity has out, it hit Lacus. Yzak Joule shock.

Lacus: AH!

Meyrin: Miss Lacus!

Yzak: GAHH!

Shiho: Commander Joule!

Dearka: Yzak!

Lacus, Yzak, Meyrin, Shiho and Dearka. Was hit electricity including they MS and Lunamaria Hawk.

At Archangel Murrue panic and Mu tap Murrue shoulder.

Mu: Don't worry Murrue, contact again.

Murrue: Alright, contact 1 more time.

Murrue open Channel. At Eternal Contact From Archangel has open channel they teleport inside Channel teleport out Channel at the Archangel.

Lacus: Huh?

Yzak: The Hell?!

Shiho: What happen?

Dearka: Hey, Mirialia. (Waving at Mirialia)

Lunamaria: Why are we in the Archangel?

Meyrin: Nee-san, you heavy and sit on me. (Been squash by her Sister)

Mu: Okay that's new.

Mirialia: The Gaia has suck into Portal.

Portal has been change the other location after Gaia Gundam suck in. Portal change was the town all Destroy suck into portal. And Change again location for The Archangel is going inside the portal. Pressure Gravity has been pull has been inside Portal including Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice and the Archangel.

Murrue: Everyone evasive Maneuvers!

Mu La Flaga: Damn it!

Mirialia: GAAHH!

Lacus: Everyone hold on tight!

When all of them has sunk into the portal has been closed. At the below Atmosphere Destiny is safe fighting the Unknown, the Machine transform into MA run and hide from Destiny. Doesn't know where it is.

Shinn: Wait this is?!

Shinn recognize the Big Lake also has a forest still have Snow even more than last time and Shinn look at location he was a Berlin. Shinn look at the lake where she buried Stellar middle in the lake. Shinn has tears on his eyes that he never forget what he failed to protect.

Shinn: Stellar I am Sorry. (Crying)

Shinn out of his Destiny Pick some flower and he take 15 Snow Flowers. He ride Destiny go to walk inside the lake the same spot when he buried Stellar, Shinn stand on Destiny hand move in front and put a top on the water.

Shinn: Stellar, I'm sorry I'll late see you, I still love you Stellar with all my heart and my heart would not replace you. (He drop his tears on the lake) I just wish your alive you won't leave my side.

He go back into the MS, went Destiny get out the Lake. The New Unknown Model MS Earth Alliance is back trying to attack Destiny and Block it. Break hold Beam Sword and Beam Saber, both of them Unknown Machine fly above the lake and Destiny charge at him, Shinn need stay away from the lake where Stellar buried.

Shinn: I won't let you made Stellar Grave become the Battle Field!

He push his block Machine Attack, he throw Beam Boomerang, the New Machine has taken hit the leg, use Riffle attack the arms with the Riffle. The New Machine is been disable also Destiny use Beam Sword and Stab deeply also explode make Dark hole also has electric current wave all living things has been including water and Zero Gravity so high, Destiny using speed thruster and Shinn suddenly saw person Shinn saw Stellar body.

Shinn: (Gasp) Stellar, Nooo!

He quickly find Stellar Body, he made it. Stellar body on Destiny Hand, Shinn doesn't want Stellar Body gone to take from Earth Alliance using her blood for ability from other's and clone her. Shinn use Destiny hand to closer cockpit and open it Shinn grab Stellar dead hands pull her inside and also lightning wind small size hit the Stellar left chest has get through her dead heart and Shinn drag her in and close the Cockpit and he start trying run away from Dark Hole but is too late. From other side at night, Portal open The Destiny has come out the Portal including The Gaia Gundam, Shinn has knock out and his at deserter Island has huge Mountain. Meanwhile Portal Open other side Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice and The Archangel has escape from Portal, Suddenly.

Kira: Athrun our Machine!

Athrun: We need the land and get out of here!

Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice electric the whole body they on the deserter island Kira and Athrun was out of their MS, was turn into Previous MS they ride.

Athrun: What the…?!

Kira: Is that Strike and Saviour!

The Archangel The Captain and Crew including Lacus, Yzak, Dearka and Shiho saw Strike Gundam and Saviour Gundam.

Lacus: Is that the Strike?

Murrue: What the hell is happen?

Mu: Maybe effect lightning Time & Space when we got here.

Kira and Athrun, shock saw their Machine into previous Gundam went they pilot it.

Kira: No way. Strike! Saviour!

Athrun: Our old Mobile Suit.

Kira: Not only that Transport to another world. Since I know there was no Dragon in our world.

Archangel Crew was shock this has a Dead Dragon on the order side.

Lacus: Are does Dragons?

Murrue: I thought Dragons was a Myth? (Curious)

Dearka: Or someone experiment Reptile DNA to make Dragon after Dinosaur.

Mirialia: How did you know that?

Dearka: Jurrasic Park World, in the Movies.

Mu: Is better we place to hide.

Murrue: Agreed.

Meyrin look surprise, that she remember about Dragon Story in Childhood with Luna.

Meyrin: Incredible, I can't believe the Dragons are Real.

Lunamaria: You want they eat you. (Annoy her)

Meyrin: Not got to happen Nee-chan, if I was you I should ride, it.

Yzak: Enough you 2, this is serious situation, or not we be come Dragon for

Dinner!

Dearka: Cool down Yzak.

Lacus: We need figure it out how?

Kira face the Ocean.

Kira: We in the other world with our old machine and on an island. What kind of fate is this?

In Archangel hangar, Murdoch and other crew mechanics saw Akatsuki has disappear. The Gouf, and 3 Zaku Phantom transform become, Duel Gundam Assault Shroud, Buster Gundam, Cgue Heavy Arms and Gunner Zaku Warrior. Murdoch open channel in fast.

Murdoch (Channel): Captain!

Murrue: What is it?

Murdoch: Akatsuki has gone and has switch into Murasame Orange!

Mu: What?!

Murrue: How could this happen?

Murdoch: Well, the Gouf and 3 Zaku's, has transform. Duel, Buster, Cgue and Zaku Warrior.

Yzak: What did you said?!

Dearka: Our old Machine.

Lunamaria: Mine has become Warrior again, aww Man. (Frustrated)

Shiho: Cgue Deep Arms, is been long time.

On the next in the morning, Shinn has been wake up from the crash landing, he sleeping on the ground in the cave with the blanket from the MS. He saw beside her.

Shinn: What the…. who someone beside me?

Shinn open the blanket he shock it was Stellar who sleep beside him.

Shinn: No way?! Stellar!

Suddenly Stellar awake.

Stellar: Shinn your awake.

Shinn: Stellar your alive! (Happy saw her alive)

Shinn hug her, He crying for her with joy.

Shinn: Stellar I miss you so much!

Stellar: Yes, Stellar miss Shinn too.

Shinn is has some tears on his eyes, know how much he miss Stellar.

Shinn: Stellar, I am sorry for let you died! Also I miss you! I always think about you. I am sorry I broke that I promise I made cause you to leave this world. (Never said 'Death' on her)

Stellar: Shinn, Stellar know Shinn try best. Stellar wants Shinn another chance. Stellar knows Shinn will protect Stellar because Shinn will not make same mistake twice. Stellar believes in Shinn that Shinn will protect Stellar.

Shinn receive passionate Kiss from the girls he really love. The feeling of it is so special even Shinn can't describe it perfectly. Shinn body is slowly beginning to warm up. Shinn face turns red likes cherry. The heat is slowly moving down Shinn body starting from the lips, then into his chest and finally his legs. Shinn look at Stellar only see her eyes closed. Stellar seems enjoy it. They both didn't hesitate; they have time enjoying there passion and chemistry that is beginning form. After the few minutes, which to Shinn feels like forever, they stopped kissing and smiled at each other.

Stellar: Stellar love kissing Shinn. (Smile at Shinn) It makes Stellar really happy.

Shinn: R-Really? (Blushed Red) Well we can do it more often if you want.

Stellar: Ok! Stellar really like Shinn when Shinn turn red. Shinn looks cute when Shinn does that.

Shinn blush even redder after hearing that compliment. Stellar really has this cute childlike innocence in her that really makes Shinn love Stellar even more.

Shinn: T-Thank you Stellar. (Blush Redder)

Shinn question Stellar.

Shinn: Stella question?

Stellar: Yes

Shinn: How are your alive?

Stellar: Stellar don't know, how?

Shinn (Thought): Could it be, the small lightning Storm hit Stellar heart and heart beat has safe her.

Stellar: The last thing Stellar remember, when Stellar wake up, Stellar saw Shinn was knocked out, also Mobile Suit system is going to explode, Stellar carried Shinn get out the Mobile Suit fast and Mobile Suit wasn't exploded it just change Mobile Suit Shinn using it long ago.

Shinn: My Destiny Change into what?

Stellar: Into Impulse the 1 Shinn fought Stellar in Armory 1.

Shinn: Wait, what Mine machine change into Impulse.

Shinn and Stellar run find Shinn machine on the beach, he shocked when look at his MS.

Shinn: Destiny has been downgrade into Impulse and Gaia here too?

Stellar: Yeah, so what we got a do Shinn?

Shinn: Is better check the system to maintain my Machine, you know about maintain your Machine right, Stellar?

Stellar: Stellar only how to Operating only.

Shinn: Maybe I should help you out.

Stellar: Ok.

Meanwhile at the Archangel, Mirialia found information about this world.

Mirialia: Captain Ramius, is better you need read, I'm found information awful you have to read this.

Mirialia give information on the monitor and the video about world people super power call 'Mana'. And furthermore people would not use Mana call 'Norma '. Including treated like Animal some information Norma was only Woman, those who has was Norma will be taken not only teenager girl but also the baby, even will disposed it (End Read Information). Everyone was shock treated them.

Lacus: How could they disposed even they taken the girl, even they still a baby! (Upset)

Kira: Yeah, we need help the Norma.

Athrun: I think is better don't.

Dearka: What, why not? We cannot let them.

Athrun: Just think if we take advantage Time of Flow will effect to our world as well.

Murrue: Is true but still. (Feel Guilty for Norma)

Mu: I know, we need help for Norma some time.

Murrue: Wait a minute, Mirialia they said Norma only Woman right.

Mirialia: Yeah, why…. Oh you didn't did you Dearka. (Piss off)

Dearka: UHHHHH.

Murrue: You did huh?!

Mu: Hehehehe.

Neuman: I think is better we got to help them.

Kira: Well, we need to find base.

Mirialia: But they have Norma base. Also has town.

Kira: Athrun and I go find out.

Lacus: Please be careful we don't know much about this world.

Kira: Don't worry we be fine.

At the Island, Shinn read information about this world from Impulse, Shinn read about Norma and Mana.

Shinn: So is just like our world, much like Natural feels Coordinate.

Stellar: Shinn, anything all right got with Shinn friends?

Shinn: No Stellar I didn't have contact yet. What the?

Shinn heard Stellar are her stomach growling.

Shinn: Stellar you didn't eat like couple month, you need something eat.

Stellar: Yeah, Stellar stomach still growling, Stellar don't want to bothering Shinn while Shinn working.

Shinn: That's ok Stellar and I'm Sorry Stellar, I should focusing on you.

Stellar giggle at him, and Shinn smile.

Stellar: Stellar think eat some fruit.

Shinn: Ok, but becareful.

Stellar: Stellar will.

Stellar go to the jungle find some fruit somehow she found fruits beside the closer to the waterfall, has Grapes, Dragon Fruit and Banana. Stellar pick it up, found a remote device

Stellar: What is this?

And when touch and when open found map location of the island, it show it was close to it, glowing light line follow it was inside the Waterfall. Stellar walk inside corner mountain to goes inside make sure without getting wet. When she inside found power supply and turn on also saw has stairs a has up stair and down Stair also other side has elevator. She take remote device ran out find Shinn. When Shinn and his Mobile Suit check found his new system.

Shinn: The Evolution System. Huh, I wish this world has Manual for this system.

Stellar: Shinn!

Stellar run and stop, Shinn worried off the Impulse.

Stellar: Shinn, Stellar found something great.

Shinn: Really?

Stellar: Look.

Shinn: What is this?

She showing the Remote Device press location base when push touch screen button, the island has open the Mountain wall was a open hatch hangar and from the bottom has door with large space go inside. Shinn happy that Stellar found something useful, and he kiss her.

Shinn: Stellar. I love you! (Happy and kiss back)

Stellar: Stellar love Shinn too.

Shinn: Let's go inside and find out what inside. (smile)

Stellar: Ok.

End Chapter 1.

* * *

Next will be Shinn and Stellar make some Friends with Norma Name Naomi from Game Cross Ange Tr, Mana People such as Ange Former Friends in Misurugi Empire also found Sylvia help her out knew about Julio. And Shinn, Stellar, Sylvia and Ange Mana Friends to meet King Jurai Asuka Misurugi in prison and explain. As for The Archangel Crew find the base, also Kira and the other help the Norma engage the DRAGON, also they meet the old Enemies.


	2. Chapter 2: Visiting Empire Misurugi

Gundam Seed Cross Destiny

I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny and Cross Ange

* * *

Chapter 2: Trip to Misurugi Empire.

Shinn and Stellar still inside the base he was surprise see the Hangar and has Computer give some information it and has 5 Medical Chamber beds by using Mana Power tank also has a room biggest like Hotel, also repair machine it can repair by Manual or Automatic. Shinn look at the computer found information about this World also about Norma and Mana, Mana treat Norma like Animal like Natural treat Coordinator, Shinn think this world Similar than theirs.

Shinn: This world Similar than ours, huh? Also the Equiqment don't know how it work's or not.

Stellar: Shinn what we going to do now?

Shinn: For now I don't know, maybe we should help the Norma. But for now let's go around the island.

Stellar: Ok. (Smile and Happy)

Shinn and Stellar take off their Pilot Suit only upper not whole because it was hot on the beach. Shinn see Stellar play on the water on the beach, so Shinn knew what Stellar like is playing on the beach. And suddenly Stellar saw a young with white and silver pilot suit, and purple pilot suit. Both of them came for them Shinn with Black Pilot and Stellar with the White 1.

Stellar: Hello little girl are you ok?

Shinn: Hey kid, wake up.

Stellar: Ummm, Shinn this girl is… (Shock and afraid)

When Stellar saw the girl with White & Silver is dead she been cut in Half and the Girl with Shinn saw hole on left chest her both legs and 1 left arm. Shinn saw Stellar terrifying look and he go to her and hug her.

Stellar: Shi..Shi…Shinn. (She Scared and crying for them also hug Shinn)Those poor girls.

Shinn: Yes, I know Stellar. (He hug and calm her down)

After that Stellar calm down feel sorry about those 2 little Girls become victims, and Stellar saw Girl Waist and legs part. As for Shinn also guilty for the girl with Purple suit saw her 3 of the limbs 2 legs and 1 arms. Shinn decided pick them up the limbs. Stellar has remember about the Medical Chamber. She needs talk to Shinn.

Stellar: Shinn, Stellar got an idea!

Shinn: What is it?

Stellar carried Girl White Pilot at the Bed Chamber bot upper and downer body and found Manual about Bed Chamber. Shinn, feel not believe what she doing.

Shinn: Stellar that won't work. (He tab Stellar shoulder)

Stellar: But we have to try because we didn't know machine work.

Shinn: Hmmm, ok we can try it. (He trust Stellar)

After read Manual how to use it. Stellar press Bisect body and its start and bedchamber glow light yellow particles, the body was been in half has been attachment back and saw the girl breathing. And then has been stop and complete it also when saw her condition her heart beat became normal, also the White Girl was breathing also she sleeping.

Stellar: See Shinn.

Shinn: Hey, your right Stellar, let's try her?

Stellar: Ok Shinn, but the Mana tank only 35%.

Shinn: Is alright it can take it.

Shinn, put Girl with purple pilot suit on the bed including the limbs was and just start heal her. While working on it, Shinn go to the Operator has something has open channel when Shinn click it, saw bunch Dragon's and some video the Machine fighting the Dragon's and look Shinn saw.

Stellar: Wow, Dragon's, Stellar thought it just a Story.

Shinn: Well, Stellar at least is not our World also that's was a Big Dragon's.

Stellar: Shinn, Mobile Suit. (She notice on Monitor)

Shinn: Yeah, but is different, wait that Machine.

Stellar: Shinn, know that Machine?

Shinn: Yeah, I fought against it, but Black not White.

Shinn and Stellar look at the Monitor, 7 Machine engage the Dragon, both of them was shocked to never encountered the person pilot in the person controlled. The White Machine fired it's way through the Big Dragon and the it Finishing blow to the Dragon. The Dragon has crash defeat hit on the Sea and the Small squad Dragon has retreated.

Stellar: Wow, it's good.

Shinn: Too good like I was go straight enemy ship.

Stellar: Shinn, let's go around the based again if we find something.

Shinn: Good idea I think It will useful we found something. But… (Worried)

Stellar: But what?

Shinn: Is just I wanted go home just in the same time I just couldn't turn away the way this world is right now.

Stellar: Shinn want help Norma right? How about we help them out, right?

Shinn: Yeah, you right we should help them. But our Machine..

Stellar: Don't worry let just what we have in the hangar.

Shinn: Ok. (Giggle)

Shinn and Stellar see the Hangar for Ship is really big enough to fit Archangel, also they found chamber for the Mobile Suit they both go out to take in after that Shinn a giant container beside the catapult went go get the container went it touch laser scan appeared use infrared to scanner the Characteristic of Impulse Gundam after that Container has open and show the Silhouette Pack has 3 Force Silhouette, 3 Sword Silhouette and 3 Blast Silhouette finally has The Deuterion beam energy ray same has from Minerva.

Stellar: Shinn those pack are… (Glad for Shinn)

Shinn: Yes, I know, now I can fight it! (Happy because can still with Impulse Packs)

Stellar: Yes, Shinn have. But... my Gaia.

Shinn: The Gaia cannot fly isn't it.

Stellar: Yes. (Funny Sadness)

Shinn: Don't we figure out what we find. (Thinking) Wait is Gaia has Evolution System. (End the Thinking)

After they found it go and docking the hangar beside the Catapult. After that they go Elevator go to floor where 2 Girls was in sleep when on they way Stellar saw someone inside on the bed, went she get in she saw a girl same age as Stellar, also she Pink Hair with Pig Hairstyle also has a bandages of her injuries on her head, her arm and wrist. And she condition the Name, Age and Condition.

Stellar: Oh, the girls name Naomi, age 16, and she in the Comma hit by the Dragon.

Shinn appear looking for Stellar.

Shinn: Stellar what are you doing here and who is she?

Stellar: Is Naomi, Naomi in Comma something hit Naomi when Dragon Attack.

Shinn: I see, let me see the paper when she been here.

Shinn read paper condition found date, she been here in 2 weeks ago also found Occupation she was a Pilot.

Shinn: I see she's a Pilot.

Naomi: Mmmm-

Naomi girl is about to wake up, and she open her eyes saw both boy and girl never seen before at her group, she spoke

Naomi: Uhhh, who are you? (She want to know)

Shinn: My name is Shinn, (He introduce Stellar for her) and this is Stellar.

Stellar: Hello, you Naomi, right?

Naomi: How do you know?

Stellar: We found patience name on the Paper.

Naomi: Alright.

Stellar: Can Naomi walk?

Naomi: Yes I can.

Shinn: Do you remember everything?

Naomi: No, I'm not remember a little.

Stellar: Ok, maybe Naomi will remember a little.

Naomi: Thank you.

3 of them are out discussing.

Shinn: My name is Shinn and this girl Stellar.

Stellar: Nice to meet Naomi.

Naomi: Nice to meet you too and both of you are Norma and Ancient?

Stellar: Stellar not Norma but Natural Extended.

Shinn: I am not Ancient People and what's that mean?

Naomi: Ancient People to them Men doesn't have Mana Power.

Shinn: Men Natural, huh. (His Muttering)

When they arrive Naomi shock and recognize.

Naomi: Coco! Miranda! (Question to Shinn and Stellar) What happen to them?!

Stellar: We found them from beach and both of them are dead.

Naomi: What but how?

Shinn: Just using container Mana ability power.

Naomi: You know who invented right?

Shinn: No, don't know.

Stellar: Stellar don't know too.

Shinn: Yeah, just got hear.

Naomi: Neither am i.

Shinn look left saw a Metal Cabinet when open has weapon like Guns, Machine Guns and Bazooka. Also have ammo a lot's of Ammo

Shinn: Wow, that's to many Gun's Ammunition (went he look below left is a piece of note) huh a note.

Note: If Mana knew about the Norma fight the Dragons knew the truth about this World and they Choose to fight the Dragons alongside with Norma their were Pills to give up the Mana Power at the desk on the left drawer also has 10 Bracelet to use Mana.

Shinn: Huh, left drawer on the Table.

He found Bracelet has instruction.

Shinn: Found it.

Stellar: What is that?

Shinn: Is bracelet Mana.

Stellar: Should we try it?

Shinn: Let's do it.

Shinn and Stellar wear it on his left hand, while wear it the Shinn bracelet glow Blue and Yellow Glow for Stellar, Shinn hold in front elbow low screen hologram appear, Stellar want to try it out and success also he can float fly the paper also other item.

Shinn: Awesome.

Stellar: It's Amazing. (She Amazed the Bracelet)

Shinn: So we can use it to go outside.

Stellar: Shinn let's go the town what Shinn think?

Shinn: Not a bad idea we need to know about this world let's go.

Stellar: Ok. (She smile)

Shinn and Stellar going hangar to detach the body Impulse to take Core Splendor and Naomi come to them ask them.

Naomi: Shinn, Stellar. What are you doing!? (She figure it what they doing)

Shinn: We going out need investigate and some Food Supply.

Naomi: But no Norma or Ancient people go there they will capture you also having arrested.

Stellar: Don't worry we be fine.

Shinn: Just take care of your friends until they waking up, ok.

Naomi: Alright.

Both of them on the Core Splendor and then they launch to see this World look like. Strike and Saviour return to the ship Archangel after they landing the hatch has been close go under water in Submarine Mode/System. Kira and Athrun go to the bridge to report about it and arrive.

Lacus: Hey Kira any luck to found out?

Kira: No, we found nothing. (Depressed)

Lacus: Why you so depressed Kira? (She Worried)

Kira: When we arrive some Country call Misurugi Empire, when we go around tell someone suddenly 3 Police trying to take the Baby the Mother begging him spare it and also his been taken also I need trying stop them but I can't, what Athrun said Time will effecting our World.

Lacus: Oh, Kira.

Athrun: I'm sorry I don't let that happen to our World.

Lacus: I know.

Kira: But I have some information is an Article.

Lacus: What is it?

Kira: We found out the Princess was revealed to be a Norma which result in her people to turn away from her and hate towards the Family. Her Father and Mother was killed when his brother plan to Coup de tat.

Lacus: My goodness her brother he so horrible person, killed they own parents.

Suddenly Mirialia saw beeping noise on her heat detector.

Mirilia: Captain they was 16 Heat Source on the above the Sea.

Murrue: What are they?

Mirialia: Machine 15 Dinn and 1 Unknown.

Mu: Wait, what is this feeling no it can't be?! (Mu Sense)

Kira open Channel on the bridge.

Kira: This is Kira. Ms. Murrue I'm launch it.

Athrun: Me neither. (Athrun, Yzak and Dearka open Channel)

Yzak: We need get out of here went we have a chance.

Mu: Agreed.

Murrue: Let's go the surface to launch Mobile Suit, Ensign Neuman.

Neumann: Yes ma'am!

The Archangel Surface the Ocean and the Hatch was open Kira using all 3 Pack, to became Perfect Strike.

Mirilia (Channel): Alright Strike, Launch!

Kira: Kira Yamato! Strike Launching !

Perfect Strike has been Launch Archangel then Savior about Launch.

Athrun: Athrun Zala. Savior Heading Out.

Strike and Savior, charge attack suddenly an open channel he recognize voice and Grey Mobile Suit The Providence Gundam.

Kira: That Machine it can't be?! Who are you? (Pointed Hyper Impulse Canon)

Pilot: How cruel just because you kill me does not meant that you should forget me about me, Kira Yamato. Is Rau Le Cruset. (He Laugh reveal himself to Kira)

Pilot of the just laughed at Kira as Kira began to shake himself in fear as he know that laughed all to well. In the Mu La Flaga shock what he hear and saw at Monitor.

Mu: Le Cruset, Murrue I need to launch Murasame, I need to end this!

Murrue: No Mu not Murasame. (Shock try to him)

Mu: But….

Lacus: Miss Murrue is right, you cannot use the Murasame, The Providence more Bits than before with Mass Produce that's impossible you defeat with Murasame, is better you, Yzak, Dearka and Lunamaria to protect the Archangel.

Mu: Alright. (Frustrated, go inside Elevator and hit the Wall) Damn you Le Cruset.

While they on stand by, Kira can't stop shaking as this is different Rey claim himself Rau. But this Rau real 1. The true Rau le Cruset which he Killed 3 Years ago during 1st Bloody Valentine War. Perfect Strike Fire Hyper Impulse Canon and Providence dodge, Kira draw his Beam Sword and chase him.

Kira: Impossible you should be dead! (Shouted at him)

Providence evade the Beam and used the DRAGOON System.

Rau: This is fate, Kira Yamato. A Fate that decide to make it happen.

Kira detached 2 Battery packs and all the energy focus thruster as Kira try to evade all 40 Beam that come out from the DRAGOON System. Kira drew his Strike Launcher to shoot it but the 2 Bits from above and 3 Bits from below, the Hyper Impulse Canon has destroy Strike detach the Launcher, and he drew his Beam Sword to charge to attack and Providence block with Beam Saber. 10 Dinn approach the Archangel, Savior engage 5 Unit of Dinn, Athrun has took down 3 Dinn, Athrun little bit weird about Dinn.

Athrun: Damn, they quite skill Pilot! (Has hard time)

Savior turn into Mobile Armor speed up to the sky has sun to blind and hit them when Athrun is going shoot them but Dinn shoot it but their never cover the Eye Camera. Savior dodge the attack.

Athrun: What the? Why not cover they eyes? Wait could it be?!

Savior drew Beam Saber, to slash the cockpit.

Athrun: Wait a minute?! Those no pilot inside Mobile Suit! (Surprised to saw is not pilot but A.I Pilot data)

Dinn shoot at Savior and Savior use Dinn as a Shield and Savior at it and destroy it went to help Kira. The Archangel Launch the Guuls and Mobile Suit ride on it to engage the Dinn, Duel has Equiq with Assault Shroud, as for Gunner Zaku Warrior and Cgue Deep Arms landing on the back to make sure support the Gundam from the back. Mu upset his Murasame is on standby.

Mu: Hey, Murrue can I launch I want settle with Le Cruset and help Kira.

Murrue: No you not, you almost get killed by Le Cruset and now not this time! (Shout at Mu)

Mu: Oh come on, I will becareful next time I promise, ok.

Murrue: Alright but come back ok. (She drop her tears)

Mu: Don't worry I be back ok.

Murasame is on the Catapult, signs Stand By quickly Change Launch.

Mu: Mu La Flaga, Murasame Launching!

Murasame taking off, rush it shoot down 2, slice it 1 unit. And turn into Mobile Armor rush to help Kira and Athrun to defeat Le Cruset.

Mu: Le Cruset, I won't let you make corrupt this world. (Thought)

Dearka saw Murasame pass the 3 Dinn and he use Long Range Sniper Riffle shoot it behind the Dinn before they get Mu, and 3 Dinn been by 1 Shot.

Dearka: Sorry, never let it happen.

Yzak (Channel): Dearka concentrate protecting the Archangel, Now!

Dearka: All right.

Providence kick it the Strike back and Savior charge and drew Beam Saber, and Rau use the Bit's to shoot down Savior and he shield it also been kick it far.

Athrun: Damn it!

Rau: Is been long time Athrun Zala.

Athrun: Commander Le Cruset?!

Rau: So your became deserter, huh. Looks I have shoot you down.

Providence deploy all the Bits and spread out to shoot Strike and Savior, both dodge also they shot 10 of them as for Savior using Plasma Beam Canon wipe out in half and shot. Strike damage was Right arm, left leg and the head left eyes also damage and Savior Plasma Canon damage left leg and arm.

Kira: NO!

Athrun: Damn it!

Rau: HAHAHAHA, without your Freedom your nothing.

Strike Drew Beam Boomerang threw it and use Combo Weapon Pods right at him, too bad Providence Dragoon Pod shoot all the attack destroy. He Riffle pointed at Strike and Savior including the Dragoon Pods.

Rau: Good Bye, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala.

Suddenly Beam Riffle Attack including Missle barrage destroy 10 Dragoon Pods. Rau surprise and recognize his sense and rifle destroy by Murasame.

Rau: Mu La Flaga, Is been a while.

Mu: I won't let you do that, you Bastard.

Murasame into Mobile Armor and to Speed up and Destroy 10 Dragoon Pods, back into Mobile Suit, and drew Beam Saber, Providence use Beam Saber use Wide attack his been push back Rau try kill using the Beam Saber, Kira using Rocket Anchor to stop him. When hit the Providence Left Arm Mu have cut up another Mobile Suit Arm and Destroy.

Rau: I will be back someday, Kira Yamato.

Rau withdraw and will come back to get them.

Mu: Hey, Kid you ok?

Kira: I am fine.

Athrun: Same here.

Mu: Let's go back to the Archangel.

Kira & Athrun: Right.

The Duel, The Buster and Gunner Zaku Warrior attack the Dinn is now 3 Unit been shot down. Buster using Shot combine Riffle with Shot in Front and Duel barrage Missle including Igelstelung 3 of them. And Zaku has take down 1, Shiho get 2 hit Dinn and Destroy. Now Archangel Crew has glad Murrue and Lacus worried about Kira, Athrun and Mu. Open Channel from Mobile Suit.

Mu (Channel): This is Mu La Flaga, we return to ship.

Murrue and Lacus cheer all of them are safe. As for Kira and Mu still not feel right when Rau Le Cruset.

After Couple Hour in afternoon Shinn and Stellar landing at the Forest nearest Transport Air Craft when they off, and walk inside the Terminal. Shinn and Stellar sneak in hide and Stellar saw The Staff carried mirror container inside was baby has Brown hair band from the upper Right

Stellar: Shinn look. (Stellar pointed them)

Shinn: What the Hell they doing?

Commander talk his Men.

Commander: The baby Norma must take in arzenal.

Staff 1: Wait, why now sent her?

Commander: Because last was take in 3 weeks ago, their full has 3 Machine and A Princess. We have no choice let her stay here.

Staff 1: Sir, I feel bad for Baby, they have much to learn when grew up.

Commander: I don't know why, they Anti-Social Monster, let's back to work. (He left)

Staff 1: Sorry, little Girl Men's order.

Stellar feel sorry for baby, Shinn cannot stand there do nothing. The Staff was trying closing switch, Shinn charge at him knock him, and Stellar quickly go inside and take the Container baby inside and run. They run outside go on corner when they, Stellar open container both of them was smile saw how cute the baby was. When Stellar look her shirt has name tag.

Stellar: Oh your name is Serra how cute.

Shinn: Yeah.

Stellar: Stellar thinks is better we find Serra parents.

Shinn: Great idea Stellar, let's go.

Stellar holding her walk with Shinn, saw Capital City Call Misurugi Empire, the looks always after Princess revealed she is a Norma. Suddenly a girl appear Green long hair until below body has glasses, slim body and saw 2 Teenagers holding a baby front of her clothes shop saw their clothes was weird. She need approach them and help.

Girl Shop Clothes: Hello, need some help?

Shinn: No, we just need from direction thanks.

Girl Shop Clothes: Hai, my name Kim, how are you? (She shake with Stellar hand) hey did I see you someone else.

Stellar: It's Stellar… Stellar Loussier.

Kim: Nice name, how about help you both about cloths problem. (She behind them push until inside the Shop)

Stellar & Shinn: Wow.

Shinn now knew Stellar full name.

Shinn: So Stellar, you full name Stellar Loussier?

Stellar: Yes, why is weird.

Shinn: No, the last name was beautiful.

Stellar: Thank you. (Smile at him)

Kim came back.

Kim: So this is my Clothes shop, pick 1 what you like.

Shinn: Awesome. (Amazed)

Stellar: Alright.

Kim: Let me help you Stellar. And you her boyfriend right?

Shinn: Yeah, I'm her boyfriend. (Blush and smile)

Kim: Choose you pick.

Shinn look for clothes while holding Serra, and the worker of the saw need help.

Cloths Worker: Let me holding a baby sir.

Shinn: Ok, thanks.

Shinn found Shirt Bright Purple has Arm sleeve, and Jacket thin Bright Black, also Dark Blue Trousers Jeans he need to wear. Stellar show up wear, wear Blue Long Sleeves Shirts, on inside Shirt White with Blue and skirt in middle the knee is black. Shinn surprise how beautiful Stellar wear.

Stellar: Shinn look how was it.

Shinn: Wow, you beautiful. (Blush how pretty Stellar was)

Stellar: Did Shinn got it what Shinn got to wear?

Shinn: This 1.

Shinn go inside fitting room. After that his. Stellar wide open eyes Shinn look.

Stellar: Shinn, Shinn look so handsome. (Smile and Face Red)

Shinn: Thanks Stellar. (Smile Back to her)

Both of them buy it thanks for Mana Bracelet Shinn holding bas and Stellar holding Serra and left the shop, and said Thank you.

Kim: Thank you come again.

Shinn & Stellar: Thanks.

Stellar: Shinn let's go to the Park.

Shinn: Ok, let's go.

Shinn and Stellar at the Park, Grass, and Flower are well decoration has a lake.

Stellar: Is so beautiful, Shinn.

Shinn: Yeah.

Stellar: Shinn look.

Stellar, pointed at Lady at Long chair has a same Brown short hair has same eyes as Serra.

Stellar: Stellar know who Serra Mother was. (Run towards her)

Shinn: Stellar wait we didn't know that was Serra Mother.

Stellar comfort trying said something for her.

Stellar: Hello miss what's wrong.

Woman: Someone taken away my baby.

Stellar: Tell me what happen.

Serra Mother, look up surprise that girl Angelise who taken way her daughter.

Woman: You! ANGELISE-SAMA! (Grab her collar)

Stellar: Wait, Stellar wasn't Angelise.

Woman: What, you not Angelise? (Curious and let go of her)

Stellar: So, what's your Name? My Name is Stellar Loussier, and yours.

Woman: My name is Shirley.

Stellar: Nice meet Shirley, Shirley. (Smile)

Shirley: Did you always say your Name but not the "I"?

Stellar: Stellar always like this, Stellar need question.

Shiley: Yes, what is it?

Stellar: Is Shika baby was a Norma?

Shiley: I see, you heard with everyone right.

Stellar: No, Stellar not.

Shirley: Ok, Stellar can I tell you something.

Shinn arrive, seeing Stellar doing.

Shinn: Stellar, what you doing?

Stellar: Oh, Shinn that woman name Shirley.

Shinn: Hello my name is Shinn Asuka.

Shirley: Asuka? Wait a minute that name from Emperor Of Misurugi, are you his Son of Jurai Asuka Misurugi?

Shinn: What no, I am not, I'm no royalty or everything ma'am. But I'm Asuka.

Shirley: Oh, I see but your have same last name as Emperor Jurai and Prince Julio.

Shinn: Yeah, but I am not with them.

Shirley: Make sense.

Shirley, saw Stellar holding on her arms.

Shirley: Is that a baby?

Stellar: Yeah, she almost taken away by transport officer so we get her out, her name Serra.

Shirley: Wait?! Serra, she is my daughter! (Shock her daughter was here)

Shirley saw her daughter she taught she was taken away forever and now she glad was been return Kind Angelise look alike.

Shirley: Thank you very much, Miss Stellar.

Stellar: Your Welcome this at least Shinn and Stellar can do.

Shinn happy smile at Stellar what she do was a right thing.

Stellar: Shinn what is it?

Shinn: Is nothing.

Stellar: Do Shinn think Stellar did a right thing?

Shinn: Yes, Stellar you really did right thing.

Shinn aware that the officer will knew soon the baby is a Norma is not safe from them.

Shinn: Miss Shirley, I think is better you come with us, Serra was a Norma is not safe here.

Shirley: Ok, I understand I come with you.

Stellar: But can we look around? (She need see more)

Shinn: Ok, let's go.

Shirley: Are you sure about this is she have Mana Power?

Shinn: No, including me also not Mana Power. We use bracelet Mana.

Shirley: I see that really useful for Norma.

When they out the park they go apartment where Shirley live and she invite Shinn and Stellar. She serve Tea for them and discuss.

Shirley: So your from another Universe?

Shinn: Yes, we from Universe call Cosmic Era.

Shirley: I see, your world has Mana Powers?

Shinn: No, we just human that has no kind of that Power, we just Normal Human beings.

Shirley: I see?

Stellar interfere.

Stellar: Yes what Shinn said is true.

Shirley: I understand.

Shinn: This is our 1st come knew a little about this world The People taken Norma, what know about them?

Shirley: The other said Norma, is a Violet, Anti-Social Monster, Menace the Society… they reject Mana. In order to preserve the Peace and Harmony of the Citizens, the Royal Family ordered the capture of any Norma sight.

Stellar: What will happen if Norma baby was captured?

Shirley: They will maybe disposed.

Shinn & Stellar: What?! (Shock)

Stellar: This is wrong.

Shinn: So this world do. (Furious)

Shinn remember the data monitor at Headquarter Shinn maybe he think is better take her with them but 1st.

Shinn: Miss Shirley, do you hate Norma?

Stellar: Do you love your Daughter even Serra was Norma?

Shirley surprise with eyes open she knew Serra was a Norma, and she open her mouth.

Shirley: …At the 1st, I also believed that that Norma were nothing but Monster… the Vermin whose existence should be wipe out but (she look up the ceiling)… I started to think otherwise when I gave birth to Serra. After Serra was born, I was thinking is it wrong I birth Norma? When I heard she was crying, I use Mana to get her but she broke it when I came to her, when I hold her my arms while she crying… I was so happy… Even though she was Norma… Even my Husband was against and left me. (Her tears of her eyes has come out, she rub away her tears) But… She still my Daughter… I want to protect her and raise her like other Mother can do. But until other police taking my baby away from me I try resist until Princess Angelise came and she told me to forget her I feel really angry what she said and now she take away Serra from me.

Shinn: I see.

Stellar: That's terrible.

Shirley: On the day Princess 16th Birthday, Prince Julio expose her Sister Angelise was a Norma she finally what she deserve.

Stellar: Shirley know that didn't bring Serra back.

Shirley: I know but I wasn't grieve because Angelise is Norma, it because I grieve that Angelise take away Serra from me.

Shirley look at Stellar, she worried but Stellar is not Angelise that taken her daughter away, and she hold Stellar hand.

Shirley: Don't worry Miss Stellar, I will not treat you like her ok.

Stellar: Thanks Shirley.

Shinn glad for Shirley treat Stellar well. Shinn need take her to the base need know.

Shinn: Miss Shirley I think is better you coming with us and Serra is not safe here.

Shirley: I know, I don't want hand over daughter to them.

Shinn: Good is better go pack we off tonight.

Shirley: Alright, I go packing.

Shinn: Stellar let's go we need something they know.

Stellar: Ok.

Shinn and Stellar got out the Shirley Apartment, find a way to get her out the Capital. He and Stellar taking walk figure it out suddenly 2 School Girl Brown hair and Green eye was feel bump into Stellar, and 2nd 1 has hair Dark green has orange eyes with a School Boy with spiky Blue hair Colour and they bump them.

Shinn: Hey, watch it man!

Boy: Sorry about that.

Girl 2: Akiho you ok?

Akiho: Yes, I'm fine. Huh?!

Akiho, shock saw Stellar think mistake was Angelise.

Girl 2: Akiho what is it?

Akiho: Chiaki it Angelise-Sama?! (Point at Stellar)

Boy: Huh? (Turn on her with shock)

Chiaki: KYAAAA! Angelise (She fell and hurt her ankle)

Stellar stand up help her Stand up.

Akiho: KYAAAA!

Chiaki: NO, stand back please!

Boy: Get away from her Norma!

Stellar show some hand to get her up, saw her ankle. Akiho and the boy stay back from her.

Stellar: Are you ok?

Chiaki: No stay away Norma, ow. (She feel hurt and got scare)

Stellar: Don't worry I am not going to hurt you.

Chiaki: How should I trust you?! (Shout at her)

Shinn: Hey, don't raise your voice on her! (Snap when she shout at Stellar)

Stellar: Shinn calm down.

Stellar carried Chiaki and she nervous.

Chiaki: Please don't hurt me. (begging her)

Stellar: That's ok, you be fine.

Shinn found the chair to seat inside the cafetaria.

Shinn: You get the ice.

Boy: Ok after that I get First Aid Kit.

The Spiky Blue boy has give Stellar Ice and run to counter need some first aid kit. Stellar little squish on her ankle.

Chiaki: Ow.

Stellar: Is this the spot where Chiaki hurt?

Chiaki: Yes.

Spiky Boy has brought the First Aid.

Boy: I got it.

Shinn: Ok, give it to her. What you name?

Boy: Is Scott.

Shinn: Nice to meet you.

Stellar rub Medicine and bandage Chiaki ankle, Chiaki blush saw the boy with Raven hair, and bandage ankle done.

Stellar: Ok all done.

Shinn: Wow, Stellar I didn't know you can bandage it.

Stellar: Well Stellar at the training facility, they also teach me how to medic training.

Shinn: You really good at this. (Amazed her she train)

Stellar: Thank you Shinn.

Akiho and Scott help stand Chiaki up, and came to them.

Akiho: You Norma thank you. (She just scare of Norma)

Chiaki: Thank you bandage my ankle, Angelise-Sama.

Stellar: You welcome, but my name not Angelise. My name is Stellar, Stellar Loussier.

Chiaki: Oh, no wonder you look a like.

Scott: And you are?

Shinn: Is Shinn, Shinn Asuka.

Scott: Asuka? Wait a minute?! You related from Jurai Asuka Misurugi from Head of the Misurugi Empire?! (Shock recognize his Last Name)

Shinn: Last name yes, but I am not royalty, ok?

Scott: Why your name same as Royal Family?

Shinn: We from other Worlds, that's the reason we have same last Name?

Scott: You 2 from the other World?! (Surprise)

Shinn: Yes.

Akiho and Chiaki talk Stellar outside the Cafetaria.

Chiaki: Thank you, Angelise-Sama. (Relieved and scare to talk her)

Akiho: I promise we both not tell everyone. (Little Scare and Fake Smile)

Stellar: But, I am not Angelise. My name Stellar, Stellar Loussier. (She want to Shake hand at Akiho)

When Akiho didn't want to shake Stellar hand because she scare of Norma.

Stellar: I guess not huh? But Don't worry I don't hurt people.

Chiaki: My name is Chiaki, nice to meet you? (Nervous and Scare)

Stellar: Is nice to meet you Chiaki. (She shake hands)

Chiaki: Wow, even she shake hand with me just relax. I thought Norma Angelise look alike just calm not so wild. (Thought)

Shinn and Scott already out saw what happen, and he need tell about Shinn and Stellar, Later on.

Akiho: What! They from other Universe?! (Surprise)

Shinn: (Shush) Don't shout so loud.

Akiho: Oh, sorry.

Chiaki: No wonder Stellar just like Angelise-Sama.

Stellar: Who is she?

Akiho: She our class mate also she Princess of Misurugi Empire until now her brother Julio-Sama revealed Angelise-Sama was a Norma and she sent away.

Chiaki: Yeah, I'm really so angry she lie.

Stellar: Um…. Do you think what she know she was a Norma?

Akiho: I don't know she never told us but her best Maid name Momoka always with her.

Shinn: Why?

Akiho: Don't know why Momoka follow her?

Shinn: I think I find the answer from her house did she has another young Sibling?

Scott: You mean her Castle?! That's crazy why go there?

Shinn: Maybe her Father know about this.

Akiho: Yeah, and she has little sister name Sylvia.

Shinn: Thanks, but I need your guys help us?

Akiho: Why is that?

Shinn: We need get inside the Palace, I need some winessed after that Stellar, Shirley, Serra and I, need get out here. I don't force you join it, I don't want you guys involved this.

Chiaki: That's ok, I want join in.

Akiho: Chiaki no, are you insane?! (Shocked if she join in)

Chiaki: Don't worry I be fine because I so mad and I need to know the reason why the Emperor keep Norma inside the Palace?!

Akiho: (Sigh) Ok, I join in also need to know.

Scott: Same here.

Shinn: Ok, but we need you Akiho and Chiaki go to the Apartment and help with Shirley house pack up Serra baby stuff, we need her and Serra out of here.

Akiho: Ok, got it.

Chiaki: Let's go.

Akiho and Chiaki go help Shirley and Serra, Scott tell Shinn.

Scott: Hey, Shinn what about me?

Shinn: You need come with us, inside the palace come witness true behind Norma. But the Emperor still alive, right?

Scott: Ok, that I can do that and yes he still alive.

Shinn: Ok, let's go Stellar, Scott. We need some answer for him.

Scott: Sound Good and fair

Shinn, Stellar and Scott go the palace Misurugi. At Afternoon 3 of them has arrive has 2 Guards front door Shinn and Stellar climb the pillar Stone Gate they closer to them they land quietly and Knock them Out. They climb the gate infiltrate the Castle go break in the House also they no want in their no maid and butler inside, Shinn decide Split 3 Corridor the Front, Left and Right.

Shinn: Ok, you guys spread out check in the room.

Scott: On it.

Shinn: Stellar please becareful alright? (Shinn worried about Stellar)

Stellar: Don't worry, Stellar will fine.

Both of them were off, Shinn left, Scott Right and Stellar Upstairs. Shinn looking living room was so big so much Space, for room for the Maid and big TV also Shinn suddenly heard the door and he hide 2 Butler came out the room, Shinn take action run to them to sneak attack he attack Butler Face and another 1 punch the stomach and both of them fell knock out, Shinn sent them to their room and they tied up then he out of they room and go to up stair he worry about Stellar she lose the way out, as for Scott he see inside the Kitchen saw 2 Maid cooking for their lunch for themselves make 1 of them want has prepare eat Chicken Maryland.

Maid 1: Ok, where is Paprika? (Searching)

While the Maid searching the Spices, Scott take plate of Maryland, saw other 1 make 5 Slices Meatloaf and he stole it. Maid 1 already got Paprika saw the Chicken is gone she go tell Maid 2 having question with rage. Scott prepare to run for it.

Maid 1: Are you steal my Chick Maryland?!

Maid 2: Don't blame me! I want to tell you about my Meatloaf?!

Scott run for it with that plate before they fight each other, and he found Shinn has arrive at the stair.

Scott: Find everything?

Shinn: No. Hey, where you get that food? (Saw Scott his eating and plate on his hand)

Scott: Found in the Kitchen and I take some, Chicken Maryland and Meatloaf, eat is great.

Shinn: Ok, Thanks. (Shinn pick up the Chicken) We need get up stair, I worried about Stellar, she find wrong way or lost. (Worried)

Both of them go up stair Scott want question while going up.

Scott: Hey Shinn.

Shinn: What is it?

Scott: That girl Stellar, you love her did you? (Grinned on Shinn)

Shinn: Yeah. So?

Scott: Why? She look just like Norma Angelise do you is wrong love the Norma?

Shinn: No, is not wrong love Norma if you feeling for it, also why said that?

Scott: Well 13 Years ago, while I was 3, I lost my parents was by Norma terrorist they assault the Empire Of Misurugi, they kill my parents.

Shinn: I am sorry to heard that, also that's why you hate Norma?

Scott: Yes, but Prince Julio told us Norma Anti-Social Monster, Vicious, uneducated dirty, Mana Starved, and byproduct of Human of Society. Also I am only 1 who lost my parents.

Shinn: Let me guess, Akiho and Chiaki, right?

Scott: Both of them lost their parents because of Norma, both and Angelise became friends with them until Prince Julio, exposed her as Norma, and she lied to us for not telling.

Shinn: Do you think that, hating will bring your parents back?

Scott: Of course not, they will not return to me, I just want her death.

Shinn: I think is better you cannot let her died.

Scott: Why?! (Exclaimed)

Shinn: If you kill Norma, you going regret later.

Scott: What are you saying "I regret later"?

Shinn: Until we find the Emperor he will give you answer a little.

On up stair Stellar in the hall way checking room has library lots of book here including have stair, she out went to another rooms and found a hall way look left and surprise a big picture has a Family also surprise the Long hair has Golden Hair just like her hair also her face just like Stellar.

Stellar: That's me. (Shock) No, Shinn said we from other world that Stellar wasn't Stellar.

Stellar left the hallway saw door knob was silver and she open that was study room, she come in check drawer table only stuff has pen and Paper. She pick something a latter "To: Angelise, From: Father". And suddenly.

Shinn: Stellar?

Stellar: KYAAAA(Shock) ! Shinn don't scare Stellar like that.

Shinn: Oh, sorry to scare you.

Stellar: That's ok.

Shinn: What is that? (Saw Stellar)

Stellar: Is just a latter from Father Jurai.

Scott: Emperor Jurai,

Shinn and Scott come inside A girl, come a little girl has blond hair with a wheel chair has appear and Stellar quickly hide the latter on her pocket.

Girl: Who are you?! (Panic)

Scott: Princess Sylvia? (Sweat and nervous)

Sylvia shock saw Golden Hair was her sister.

Sylvia: GYAAA…. (Shinn shut Sylvia mouth)

Shinn: Shut up, we here not to hurt you.

Shinn release Sylvia mouth.

Sylvia: Who are you people?!

Scott: I am Scott, your sister class-mate.

Sylvia: Really? (She pointed at Stellar) Sister are you come here to kill me? (She scared)

Stellar: No, also Stellar was not your sister.

Sylvia: Wait, are you not Angelise - Onne sama?

Stellar: No, Stellar not, Stellar need 1 question where is your father?

Sylvia: I don't know where is he?

Shinn: Ok, let's go find Emperor Jurai.

Scott: Alright, let's go.

Shinn: Sylvia do you know where the Prison.

Sylvia: Is underground at my home.

Scott: What on your house?! (Surprise)

Shinn: Wow, this place when grounded the kids. (Sarcastic)

Sylvia: But I not supposed not to go there.

Shinn: Why not, your Princess you should go there.

Sylvia: My Brother…. (She been cut off by Shinn)

Shinn: I know but you must know why?

Sylvia: Huh? (Odd Face)

Scott: You need see your Father why, never tell Angelise was a Norma.

Shinn: Your brother hiding something, I think is better you need find out, if you come with us.

Sylvia: Hmmm…. Alright, I need to know why. (She make suspicious face)

They go to underground dungeon find the Emperor, Sylvia want to say something to the boy with Raven Hair and her sister look alike while they on there way.

Sylvia: Um… Can I ask you something, who are you? And who is that Norma looks like my sister?

Shinn: Ok, that your sister look alike wasn't your sister at all.

Stellar: My name Stellar, Stellar Loussier. (Stellar want to cut in) I am not Norma and we using this. (Stellar showed Mana bracelet and showing Monitor Mana)

Sylvia: Wow, you using Light Mana with that bracelet.

Stellar: Yes.

Sylvia: Oh yes, And what your name? (She forgot Raven Hair Boy)

Shinn: Name Shinn Asuka.

Sylvia: Huh?! No way?! Father never tell I had Half-Brother?! (Shock hard to believe) I can believe father cheating on Mother, UWAAAAA! (Crying she understand the wrong way)

Shinn: Umm, listen I'm maybe Asuka last name but I'm from another world.

Sylvia: Huh, you from another World?! (She surprised)

Scott: Yes, your Majesty they from another World including Princess Angelise look alike also from another World. (Explain where they came from)

Sylvia: Oh, I see I didn't know there was other World.

Stellar: Also where is your sister?

Sylvia: I really don't know where she is.

Stellar: Did Sylvia father know about Angelise was a Norma?

Sylvia: No, he and Mother never tell me about Angelise-Oneesama was a Norma.

Shinn: That's the reason you have know.

They arrive the prison find Emperor Jurai, and finally Scott found him.

Scott: Your Majesty, are you ok?

Jurai: Who are you?

Scott: My name is Scott, Angelise-Sama classmate.

Jurai: I see.

Scott: Hey, you guys I found him! (Call them out)

Shinn and Sylvia arrive see Emperor.

Shinn: Are you Emperor Jurai Asuka Misurugi?

Jurai: Yes, I am, why are you come?

Shinn: We need some question, not only me and scott also your younger daughter need answer.

Sylvia and Stellar appear.

Jurai: Angelise! Sylvia you both come here?! (Happy to see her)

Stellar: Your Majesty, I am not Angelise.

Jurai: What?! (Shock & Curious)

Stellar: My name is Stellar Loussier, Stellar may look like Angelise but Stellar wasn't Angelise. (She explain to Emperor)

Sylvia: Is true Father those 2 people are from another Universe.

Jurai: I see you 2 from other Worlds.

Shinn: Yes, your Majesty Indeed we both from another world.

Sylvia: Ok, Father I need to know, why hide you and Mother trying hiding Angelise? Also Angelise knew she was a Norma?

Shinn: Your Majesty is better you tell us what's going on. (Shinn needs to know)

Jurai: Of course 1 more thing who are you?

Shinn: My Name is Shinn Asuka.

Jurai: What?! There another Asuka from another World?! (Shock has another Asuka Family)

Shinn: Yeah, but we need to know.

Jurai: Alright, is true Angelise was a Norma we found out after Sophia got birth Angelise and we use Mana on her but has been broke and we decide to take care of her, no matter what she still my daughter even she was a Norma.

Sylvia: Even Angelise-Oneesama Norma you and Mother still love her.

Jurai: Yes, anyway we spent lot of time spending time with her than you and Julio because we wouldn't want you 2 find out she was a Norma until Age of 16th Birthday everything would fine until your brother ruined it.

Sylvia: Julio-Onii Sama. (She realize)

Jurai: Exactly, all we know not everyone hate Norma they just woman trying live in peace even if they can't use Mana. That what defines a Norma. Anyway, his ruined it all by exposing your sister to entire country.

Sylvia: Did Angelise-Oneesama know he was Norma? (Curious)

Jurai: No, she doesn't know she was Norma until now

Shinn: But your Majesty, there is only 1 Woman hate Angelise.

Jurai: What do you mean? (Curious)

Shinn: Even that wasn't happen if Julio exposed her but Angelise will ruined it.

Jurai: What you may said that?! (Angry went hear some outrage)

Shinn stand up mad.

Shinn: Because Angelise will end up like Julio.

Jurai: What? (Calm & Curious)

Shinn: Your the Emperor of this Empire you should change the Rules way of the Capital so they can live with they Children even they were Norma! (He angry because not fair because Citizen have bare Norma)

Stellar: Shinn, need calm down. (She stand up tab both hands on Shinn shoulder)

Shinn: I am sorry scare you Stellar.

Jurai: I can't because the Council of 5 Country will never agreed to change rules it will be decide by 1 man who make the rules.

Shinn: Who? (Wish to know)

Jurai: His name Embryo he the leader of the 5 Council also he really mystery about that man and also causing suffer of the Norma.

Shinn: Your Highness, I think he not only make Norma suffer.

Jurai: Yes, they not just being suffer.

Scott: Huh, why?

Shinn: They trying using them as tools to against the DRAGON, am I right?

Jurai: Yes, is true we use Norma and sent them to battle.

Sylvia: They what?! All this time we treat them like monster, we sent them battle?

Jurai: Yes, think Sylvia will you hate Angelise or…

 _FlashBack_

 _Sylvia flashback what happen she remember the day she riding horse with Angelise. They have fun until she accidently push her off the horse they were riding together. Next thing is she remembered her saying apologies for the incident._

 _Angelise: I'm sorry, Sylvia. Is my fault. (she said with sad tune)_

 _Sylvia: Is not your fault, please take me afar again, Onee-Sama._

 _She only remembered those words…_

 _End Of Flashback_

Now she got her thought gathered altogether, so she opened her eyes to state of her determination and this would be her final.

Sylvia: I made my choice. I won't let my Onee-Sama Love to me and Mother sacrifice will be in vain.

Her father was surprised, as so is Shinn, Stellar and Scott. This is truly change of heart for Sylvia. She has broke the Mana user's programming of hating Norma. Stellar step in show the latter out of her pocket.

Stellar: Your Majesty is this latter for Angelise?

Jurai: Yes, I forgot sent latter to her thing happen to her, I already writing it, Stellar can you hand over latter to Angelise please.

Stellar: Yes, Stellar will give to Angelise.

Jurai: Thank you.

And suddenly they heard someone coming in.

Jurai: You have to leave the dungeon, hurry!

Shinn: But where?

Jurai: That wall has secret passage pull torch lever on the right and go without me.

Shinn get to the lever and pull the wall open they all in and Stellar push Sylvia and her chair she no longer user Mana and became Norma. And look back of her Father.

Sylvia: Father no! (She cry for left him behind)

Jurai: Take yourself Sylvia. (See her Younger Daughter Farewell)

The wall has been close. It was so everyone cannot see it, Scott use Mana to Light it up, including Shinn and Stellar using Mana bracelet having light. While way out, Stellar saw Sylvia was crying.

Stellar: There, there Sylvia your Father doesn't want see Sylvia cry ok, also how old are you?

Sylvia: I'm 12, miss Stellar.

Went on they way after down stairs Scott saw a has 4 hole wide length small hole light upper corner wall saw Julio, her assistance and about to hang Jurai neck.

Jurai: Is better you need stop your foolishness, Julio.

Julio: Me, the 1 who foolish hiding the Norma was was you Father! (Anger)

Jurai: Maybe true but your Mother and I love Angelise same as you and Sylvia.

Julio: You lying because you always Love Angelise More than me and Sylvia, Norma and Human doesn't live each other and Norma don't deserve have happiness. When after I executed you I will execute Angelise, I hear she still alive fighting DRAGON, I will use Sylvia take blame on Angelise to make her come to her.

Jurai: You Demon is this the Brother treating own sister.

Julio: Not if she was Norma. (Smirking Evil) Good Bye.

Julio has pull the Lever the wood floor open fell strangle by rope on his until he cannot his body has been stop all them shock the Emperor is dead as for Sylvia was terrified and shock and she sobbing saw her Elder Brother kill Father. They arrive at dead end also found the to way out and suddenly the door open they on Angelise Room, all glad people out except Sylvia crying her Father death. Scott need discuss with Shinn.

Scott: Shinn I want join you, I want see my own eyes, what Norma using as tools to Fight DRAGON.

Shinn: What happen next if you see them?

Scott: I will join the fight.

Sylvia: I want to join Norma. (Interfere)

Shinn: You will join but you need stay here, if Julio plan to kill Angelise you help her you can join other Norma.

Sylvia: Ok, but I cannot walk.

Stellar: I think is better Sylvia learn walk again.

Sylvia: Really? (Afraid)

Stellar: Yes, your big girl now Sylvia, let me help you.

Sylvia: Ok.

Sylvia hold Stellar hand, she put her knee on the ground and Stellar take her hand and pull a little her leg little move she slowly stand up and now she move her freely, Sylvia smile with saw her legs has been stand and everyone glad see she stand up.

Stellar: Stellar know that Sylvia can do it. (Happy smile)

Sylvia: Thank you, Miss Stellar. (Smile with Tears) I just wish Angelise Onee-Sama was here to see this. But I need seat my Wheelchair for a while until Angelise Onee-Sama see me.

Shinn: Are you sure about this? Is too dangerous went your brother know about this.

Stellar: I got a Idea.

Stellar pull out the Mana bracelet and giving to Sylvia.

Stellar: This will help, it will respond just like Normal Mana.

Sylvia: Thank you again Miss Stellar.

Shinn: Ok, we have to leave because Shirley and Serra is waiting for us.

?: I will get you 3 out of here.

Shinn: Who's there?!

The mysteries man appear he has Green Hair appear age of 17.

Shinn: Who are you?

?: Don't worry I here alone. My name Nicol, Nicol Amalfi

Shinn: Nicol? Wait, your same team as Athrun.

Nicol: Wait, you knew Athrun, his here?

Shinn: Yes, I knew him and I don't where is he.

Nicol: I see, come.

Shinn: Ok, Let's go Stellar.

Stellar: Alright. Bye Sylvia until we meet again. (She tab Sylvia shoulder

4 of them has been outside on the back they run, suddenly they bump into 3 Police Mana in front.

Police 1: Oh, sorry about that, Huh.

He saw Stellar thought she Angelise.

Police 1: Is Angelise, capture her Men and notify other Police come here as possible!

Police 2: Alright!

Shinn: Ah, Crap, let's run guys!

All of them are running away, also 5 Police Mana Car and there are 20 Police.

Police 3: Halt right there! (He pointed the gun at Shinn and the other)

Shinn run at them Punch Police in the Gut also punch in the face, 2 shot at Shinn he dodge it quickly straight for them he kick the cop gut and Shinn Air Side Kick on another 1, police. 5 Police going shoot Stellar and Shinn throw another 3 of Cops, Nicol kick the Cops Balls and kick his face, Nicol another 1 punch in stomach and use bare hands punch until fall into ground. 3 Police going shoot him behind and Scott notice and he use Mana Light on trash dustbin drop inside their head and fall Scott kick it roll until the Garbage truck has been inside it. Shinn already beat up 5 Cops on the ground.

Nicol: Nice fighting combat. (he Impress Shinn)

Shinn: Thanks, oh no Stellar?! (Worried about).

Stellar beat the 5 cops has beat down, Shinn, Nicol and Scott open jaws.

Nicol: Your Girlfriend, kick it.

Shinn: Yeah I know. (Hard to believe)

Scott: No wonder you fall in love with her.

Shinn: Thanks for figuring out. (Grinned having love Stellar)

Shinn run towards and slide kick on 3 Cops on their face, another 1 been kick and feel door car and Shinn use the door to close smack and knock out finally the last 1 going shoot Shinn and Stellar throw lock safety gun throw at him has been hit in the head and knock out.

Shinn: Thanks, Stellar. (Smile at her for Saving him)

Stellar: You welcome Shinn. (Smile back at Shinn)

3 Police on their way, suddenly a black Mana Car appear out of nowhere, when the open Shinn suddenly saw bracelet Mana just like Shinn and Stellar wearing and his hair Orange and recognize his face.

Shinn: Heine?!

Heini: Get in you guys, now!

Nicol: Right on time Heine! (Relief he made it in time)

Shinn, Stellar, Scott and Nicol inside the Car, speed up the Mana Light gas straight to Terminal.

Shinn: Heine, how on the earth your alive?!

Heine: I don't when I been kill by Gaia, I ended up right here.

Nicol: Same as me too.

Heine: Ok, where you want to go.

Shinn: The Terminal. Shirley, Serra and other girls will be there.

Heine: Alright, Nicol and I go with you.

Shinn: Ok, Athrun glad see you 2 alive.

Heine: Yeah, before that Nicol I need get our begs and clothes

Shinn: Ok, but hurry alright.

The Sunset Shinn stop the apartment was Heine has been down turn Night, Shinn and the other arrive.

Shinn: Yes, we made it.

They out of the car go inside the Terminal saw Shirley holding Serra with the other

Shinn: Sorry we late Shirley, how Serra and the other girls from school.

Shirley: They all right. Sorry because we need a lot baby stuff, including my clothes.

Shinn, Stellar and the other were shock saw 3 large bags, and Akiho and Chiaki was on the seat.

Shirley: What we do now?

Shinn: We need find airport with VIP, order get out of here.

Scott saw someone saw staff Military.

Scott: Hey, Shinn look.

Shinn: What is it?

Scott: Military guys. (Pointed at them)

Shinn and Scott follow them behind inside hall through until they stop the stand by room. Shinn and Scott hear the pilot talking.

Pilot 1: What inside those, and where transport them?

Staff: There are 3 Machine called Glaive inside and Ammo, Missle and take to Arzenal where Norma facility was.

Pilot: Oh, ok, huh, (Chuckles) that's great that's where they belong, hahaha. (Bad guy laugh)

Shinn and Scott go back hall where Stellar and the other's were.

Shinn: We need steal there transport carrier plane to get out of here.

Heine: That's good idea, also there was my Gouf Ignited inside warehouse where I hide it.

Shinn: Really that's great what about you Nicol?

Nicol: I hiding Blitz outside if I use Mirage to go inside cargo.

Shinn: Good, but Scott can you fly the Cargo Carrier?

Scott: They using Mana energy so I can using Mana to drive it. But can we tell and take them Akiho and Chiaki?

Shinn: I think is better take them they need know the truth, so they can help us.

Scott: All right, I talk to them about the plan.

Shinn: Ok, I need to take core splendor after that let's do it.

Heine: Alright we meet you there.

Scott had talk to it what happen they said 'yes' they come with them. They hide the Janitor room, the Staff and Captain almost came near the room, they beat them up and wear it, Shinn the Staff and Scott Pilot. Shinn go the Warehouse take carrier Car to take Gouf Ignited inside Transport.

Shinn: Alright ready.

Heine: Ok, let's go, I hide inside the cockpit.

Shinn: Good.

Bracelet has a tune call from Nicol, open channel Monitor Mana.

Nicol (Open Channel): Shinn I already inside the Transport Cargo, is better hurry I don't know how long the Mirage Colloid use.

Shinn: Alright, we on our way. (Channel Off)

Shinn faster before the other staff get's there. Scott talking the Staff to distract them until Stellar, Shirley, Serra, Akiho and Chiaki go inside Transport carrier after this sneak inside Transport Carrier success. Shinn has arrive the Transport and enter it and close hatch. After that Shinn to get out found the Jeep but no driver he hop in and accelerate the gas throttle it.

Shinn (Channel): You guys need to take off, Now.

Scott: Alright, what about you?

Shinn (Channel): I right behind, don't worry and Stellar I been find. Also you tied Stellar, Akiho and Chiaki, to make sure the Police think this is a hostage we take, ok. Also I give you coordinate of the island alright after you take off.

Scott: Alright.

The transport carrier has take off. Shinn arrive and found spot where he hide the core splendor.

Shinn: Alright, I need launch now or they lost direction. (Shinn need to hurry catch up with them)

In the carrier Scott turn on the Aoutopilot as for Stellar, Akiho, and Chiaki they tied up.

Akiho: Why we tied?! (Confuse and sensitive)

Scott: To make sure you were hostage that they would not know you join us and investigate.

Chiaki: Make sense, so did Angelise-Sama did not know she was a Norma?

Scott: Yes, that was his Majesty said.

Akiho: I can't believe they hidden truth the whole citizen of Nation, that the Norma fighting for us.

Chiaki: I think is better we see to our own eyes what happen.

Scott: Ok.

Shinn open channel the Transport.

Shinn (Open Channel): Scott here's coordinates the Island, I sent to you.

Scott: Thanks.

Heine and Nicol has get out of their Mobile Suit cockpit go the seating hall and need some rest after get out City.

Nicol: That was close we get out here.

Heine: Tell me about it. (Grinned on Nicol)

Nicol: Do you think Shinn made it out?

Heine: Oh come on his save he never caught so easily. (Smile knew that Shinn never lose)

Nicol: You know Shinn guy right? (Question Heine about Shinn)

Heine: Yeah, his in my team also I read record during War he destroy 6 Vessels and 2 Carries from Earth Forces.

Nicol: What 6 carries by himself?! (Shock if he destroy Carries)

Meanwhile at Mana meeting with beautiful garden, blue lake and waterfall has round meeting. Appear a man Casual Brown Gentlemen clothes including his trousers and white shirt clothes and appear 4 more man also 1 of them was Julio.

Julio: What is it Embryo-Sama?

Unnamed Man (Blond): So why you call of us here Embryo?

Unnamed Man (Silver Hair): This better important?

Embryo: Is better you need to look at this.

Saw Monitor on the sky saw Shinn and Stellar sneak in the Misurugi Empire. Julio saw suspicious that Julio saw the was Stellar was Angelise.

Julio: She alive?! How the hell did she get out Arzenal.

Unnamed Man (Silver Hair): Because she wasn't outside the Arzenal she came to C.E World, like we did.

Unnamed Man (Blue Hair): Good after that, we going back to our world, what do you think Lord Djibril.

Djibril: Yes, I hope we have that power your created, I grateful.

Embryo: You don't need thank me, I know you need create the New System from your world. Isn't that right Muruta Azrael? (Talk the blond guy)

Muruta: Yes, it is we finally have that to exterminate the Coordinators.

Unnamed Man (Blue): But we need Destroy the Archangel they only get in our way.

Muruta: I agreed with Yuna Roma Seiren after get back you should Representative of Orb, not Attha.

Yuna: My thought exactly the same. (Smile Grinned)

Djibril: Alright, we need find where they hiding and Destroy it.

Embryo: Agreed but later when they busy killing those Dragon then we kill them along with the Dragon.

Djibril: That's great. I going tell Phantom Pain and Assault team to follow them. (His about to leave order the team to attack them)

Djibril is leaving of the Mana Hologram, get out of his office and find the Team hall room, the 2 Extended has guy has Green Short Spiky hair and Green eyes and Black Skin with Green sun glasses and Woman smooth short hair and finally 3 Biological fought in Jachin Due.

Djibril: Alright all of you have Mission for you all.

Auel: All right! About time!

Sting: Quiet, Auel, we need hear from him.

Djibril: Your mission follow the Transport and destroy there hide out.

Mudei: Alright talking about action, is a Coordinator are there? (Smile with down eyebrows)

Djibril: Just 3 of them, and a Extended.

Sting: Stellar?! Where is she?

Djibril: She with the Coordinator.

Sting: What she with Coordinator.

Djibril: If she doesn't join our side kill her you must.

Sting: What I cannot do that?!

Auel: Come on she's the traitor if she wasn't with us, if she with us I will never get kill! (Piss off)

Djibril: Alright you all taking off tomorrow.

All: YES SIR!

At long night Shinn communicate the Hideout, Shinn open channel from Naomi.

Shinn: Naomi, this is Shinn Asuka open the hatch now.

Naomi (Channel): Naomi here, I going open hatch. (Smile for Welcome back)

Shinn: Thanks, also your friends Coco and Miranda how are they?

Naomi (Channel): They fine also already sleep after recovery body has been complete but they sleeping. (Smile)

Shinn: That's good to hear. (Smiling back)

Naomi (Channel): Thanks, I really glad.

Shinn: Oh right 4 Human and Baby Norma come here 1 of them is her mother.

Naomi: What you bring human here? Are you sure about this?

Shinn: Don't worry you need get a long with them ok.

Naomi: All right. (Sigh)

Shinn open channel with Transport Carrier.

Shinn (Channel): Alright guys we here we have land it in no time.

Scott: Finally.

Heine: Great we finally here.

Nicol: So that's hide out when Shinn got here.

With Stellar, Scott and the other looking out the window.

Stellar: We finally back H.Q. (Glad be back)

Shirley: So this is Norma Base where they hold?

Stellar: No, there were 3 Norma's there we found, the other are more other hideout out there.

Shirley: I see.

Akiho, Chiaki and Scott look outside.

Akiho: This is Norma hideout?

Chiaki: I think so.

Shinn think of the other what they see Norma fighting for.

Shinn: I hope they will get a long. I wish Kira, Athrun and the other were here.

Heine (Channel): What you mean Athrun and the other were here, too? (Heine Open Channel and Shinn not realize it)

Shinn: I don't know, 1st me and Stellar arrive here, 2nd we found you and Nicol back from the death and now we don't know where the Archangel are. (Little Upset)

Heine: Calm down we can figure something out ok, and what we do next.

Shinn: Then what happen next, Orb Princess come will coming here. (Smirking and Sacastic)

In C.E World.

At Orb, at home Cagalli was really shock saw and heard the News about Kira, Lacus, Athrun, and the Archangel crew was disappeared.

Cagalli: No, Kira, Athrun, Lacus?! (Feel sad)

Myrna: Oh Lady Cagalli please stay strong. (Worried about her lost)

Suddenly, saw thunder open tunnel and Cagalli saw Mobile Suit fall was Oowashi Akatsuki Gundam was belong to Cagalli also she gave to Mu La Flaga during fight at Messiah. Cagalli out find and found Akatsuki Gundam.

Cagalli: Why Akatsuki is here?

Since Portal open 2 Unidentified Mobile Armor come here and attack Cagalli. (The same when 1 of them attack Shinn) Is Black and Grey.

Cagalli: What the hell is that Mobile Armor?! I better get in the Akatsuki and far away from Orb residence and Civilian.

She rash and get inside the The Akatsuki, start up, The Akatsuki glow Blue Eye light and they fly grab that Mobile Armor push it with full thruster until launching Military base, Dark skin and Black Hair, saw The Akatsuki fighting Mobile Armor.

Unnamed Man: _Akatsuki what is that Machine doing here? And what is that Machine?_ (Thinking also wondered)

Akatsuki fire Rifle and Plasma Canon, Mobile Armor dodge it go to the sky and Transform into Mobile Suit.

Cagalli: Transformation Mobile Suit?! (Surprise)

The Machine charge at her draw it Sword, Akatsuki draw Beam Saber she block, and kick it and the Mobile Suit Shoot it and hit reflect back at it, and hit the riffle and explode again she charge in slash it arm has sword move away. And Cagalli saw 10 Murasame coming and 1 of them has Orange Murasame and Pilot was Cagalli bodyguard.

Cagalli: Kisaka is that you?

Kisaka: Lady Cagalli, why the Akatsuki was here?

Cagalli: I don't know I found it at the outside backyard. We need take that Transformation machine.

Kisaka: Roger that.

The Unknown Mobile Suit Shoulder been open like regular side Mirror came out the electricity.

Cagalli: _Is it going fire at us if we dodge it will hit Orb City is better to stop it._ (Thinking)

The Akatsuki going stop it, use Beam Saber Slash it that Machine upper was body was falling at the back and when Akatsuki look back it about fire and she able dodge time, at it hit the Ocean and explode after that Cagalli, Kisaka and the other terrified shock the ocean has giant Whirlpool.

Cagalli: What terrified weapon the use?! (Saw the machine)

The Machine has been explode and has became Black hole it suck The Akatsuki really strong, Kisaka want get her.

Kisaka: Lady Cagalli!

Cagalli: No, it will take you with it! AHHHHH!

The Akatsuki has been sunk into Black hole and vanish. Kisaka, cannot believe Leader Of Orb has gone.

At Other World at Base. Shinn, Stellar and the other's help carried Shirley and Serra stuff move inside the room. They done Shinn and Stellar go to the beach with the other except Shirley and Serra they were sleep.

Naomi: So your friends from your World, right?

Shinn: Yeah, you may said that.

Heine: Hey, what's that suppose to mean? (Feel Insulted)

Couple minute later talk to Naomi how they get here from this World.

Naomi: So the Machine Tramformble Machine like ours get to your world?

Shinn: Yes, you know anything about it?

Naomi: Yes, same as Arzenal but wasn't able Activate it's Destroyer Mode. And I don't how that get to your world

Shinn: I see thanks.

Stellar: Shinn, did Shinnt think we able to go back?

Shinn: I don't know Stellar we figure something out ok.

Stellar: Do Shinn think our people World will come here.

Shinn: I don't know, is not fall in the sky crash landing behind us. (Smile at her)

Suddenly, Black hole way out, the Akatsuki but the body was electrify, try to landing but crash landing at Sand beach. Shinn and the other look back slowly. Everyone was awkward what Shinn said.

Shinn: Ok, that's new delivery.

Stellar: Shinn, Stellar think we should help the pilot.

Shinn: Alright let's do it, we want to know who it is?

Stellar and Shinn go to Akatsuki, they on the waist above the cockpit and Shinn open the cockpit, he and Stellar surprise the pilot was Cagalli Yula Attha and she was fainted. Shinn and Stellar drag her out carried her they out in time also saw Akatsuki body Electrify change into Strike Rouge has been equiq with Ootori pack.

Shinn, Stellar and the other starting worry need find solution.

Shinn: (Sigh) Hope the Archangel need find us.

End Of Chapter 2.

* * *

Ok, sorry it was too long to update, the Words was OVER 10,000 (Mean 11,427 Words)

Is a long work, but next Chapter Shinn, Stellar and the other will help Ange and the other's during attack DRAGON until The Phantom Pain back from the dead interfering there after that they will meet. Also we all know we don't know Serra Mother name I think is better I give name for her only on Fanfiction ok. Enjoy read ok.


	3. Chapter 3: Pauper and Princess

Gundam Seed Cross Destiny

I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny and Cross Ange.

* * *

Chapter 3: Extended Pauper meet Norma Princess

At Wednesday on 9:00 AM. In the morning, Cagalli waking up, she was in the room has solid floor and window cage just like a prison. She front of the door, she going to knock the door but it open not lock it.

Cagalli: Where am i? (Wandering)

She walk in the hallway saw Golden Hair girl with casual clothes

Cagalli: Excuse me. (She ask her)

Stellar: Huh, oh you awake? How are you feel?

Cagalli: Yes, I am fine.

Stellar: Shinn and I found you and you pass out.

Cagalli: I see. Wait? (Familiar that name) You mean Shinn Asuka is here too?

Stellar: Uh huh, yes Shinn is here, you knew her?

Cagalli: Yes, I know Shinn, also my name is Cagalli Yula Attha, sorry if I not introduced you? (Shake her hands on the Right) Also what's your name?

Stellar: Is Stellar, Stellar Loussier. (She shake back)

Cagalli: (Their let go their hands after introduce) Hmm, Is nice to meet you Stellar. (She Smile)

Stellar: Is nice to meet you too Cagalli. (Smile back to her)

Meanwhile at baby room, Shirley changing Serra diapers after saw Coco and Miranda hide behind front of the door, she knew she choose to be Norma need get use to it about surrounded by Norma people she can be friend with them and she began to.

Shirley: Oh, Hello, (Smile and wave at them) you 2 want see my child?

Coco: Really are you sure? (Make sure she allow Human)

Shirley: Of course also I am Norma now.

Miranda: Really? (uncertain)

Shirley: Yes, also I also Norma just like you 2.

Coco: Oh, really? (She smile) Can we see her?

Shirley: Yes, you did I allow it to see my daughter. (Smile her back)

Coco: Huh, ok.

She ran to them and stop, saw Serra sit play her toy.

Coco: Ohhh, she so Cute!

Miranda: Geez, do you have to run? (Walk come to them)

Coco and Miranda amaze how cute Serra was just like they was when they babies. While Shinn out the room groaning go to Cafeteria to eat.

Shinn: _(Yawn)_ Man what the day, never expect that The Princess will came here?

Stellar and Cagalli, in Cafeteria and found Naomi and Shirley cooking.

Stellar: Morning Naomi. Morning Shirley. (Wave at them)

Cagalli: You knew them? (Ask Stellar)

Stellar: Yes, we found Naomi went she was in the Coma. As for Shirley, we bring back her daughter and she come with us.

Cagalli: Really? She come with you and Shinn?

Stellar: Yes, but Shirley isn't only 1 who come with us. The 3 Civilian High school also come with us what happen outside world.

Cagalli: What? Why you do that?

Stella: Well, Shinn and I found something on profile.

Cagalli: I see.

Naomi (Ask them): You two want to eat your Breakfast, (She notice Cagalli) oh you awake hello, name Naomi. (About Shake her hands)

Cagalli: Name, Cagalli Yula Attha, but you can called me Cagalli.

Naomi: That's a long name, or maybe a Princess? (Curious and Figure it out)

Cagalli: Stop calling me "Princess." (Annoy)

Naomi: Ok. Also Eat your Breakfast first.

Shinn walk in the Briefing Room.

Shinn: So you awake Princess. (Mocking her)

Cagalli: Oh Shinn, also don't call me a Princess. (Raise her voice)

Stellar: Wow, calm down Cagalli. (She put her arms on Cagalli shoulders to calm)

Cagalli (Look at Stellar): Oh sorry. (Look at Shinn glaring at him) I hear the others were missing like you did, right? (Question)

Shinn: Maybe, but I don't where they are maybe they still alive, Princess.

Cagalli: I see. (Glad to heard about them)

Cagalli, want answer more.

Cagalli: But this is other Universe right?

Shinn: Looks that way.

Cagalli: Also do you have Info about this World.

Shinn: Yeah, the People of this World use some kind of Magic Power Call "Light Of Mana."

Cagalli: "Light Of Mana"?

Shinn: Some kind of technology implant human body. But those who cannot use Mana Power was Called "Norma".

Cagalli: Huh, "Norma"? (Curious to hear they called) What will happen to them is they have no Mana Power?

Shinn: They been taken away from they Parents The Babies will raise unknown facility, Children and Teenagers and use them to Fight DRAGON, also The Mana people treat Norma like Animals just like our Worlds.

Cagalli: That's awful. (Shocked)

Shinn: Yeah, I wish I should help them, but we only help a little also do you remember Dardanelles Sea, 1 of the my comrades been killed?

Cagalli: Yeah, and sorry about your friend.

Shinn: That's ok, his back from the death.

Cagalli: What?! Are you sure?! (Surprised)

Shinn: Yes, I'm sure, we have file and monitor for battle was found in this base.

Cagalli: Ok, where do I find?

Shinn: In the research room, on the 5th Floor, the other watching video clip.

Cagalli: Alright thanks. Before that I need something to eat.

Shinn: Deal, You got a know about this World, Princess. (Sarcastic)

Cagalli: Hey, don't call me a "Princess". (Upset)

Stellar: Let's go eat together Shinn, Cagalli. (She smile and want eat together with them) Can we?

Shinn: Ummm, Ok Stellar. (Awkward Feeling)

Stellar: Um, no thanks, I somewhere else, sorry.

Few Minutes Later, Heine, Nicol, Akiho, Chiaki, and Scott, watching Norma what are they fighting for them on the Monitor in briefing room.

Akiho: I thought they Anti-Social Monster but they fight for us from the threat Dragon. (Surprise learn the Truth why Norma take away)

Scott: Never tell us the truth why Norma taken away. (Gritting his teeth with angry)

Chiaki: They should tell everyone the truth! (She Exclaimed)

Heine: Because there don't care about truth what happen.

Akiho: Why?

Nicol: Because me and Heine, sneak in, found Information about Norma a little and found male Norma has some device make use Mana look alike power we can use.

Scott (Question Him): How many you got?

Nicol (Answer): 25 Wears.

Shinn arrive with Cagalli and Stellar.

Shinn: So you know everything about this footage happen? (Question them)

Scott: Yeah, now we knew what happen.

Shinn: So what you guys gonna do? Is your choice, once you make decision join Angelise for becoming Norma, or not?

Scott: Is better join to return the favour.

Akiho: I will join Angelise-Sama. (She stood up)

Chiaki: Me too! (Also stood up)

Shinn: Ok, but remember there no turning back went you choose.

Scott: Don't worry, we choose to do this what Norma, have did to us.

Akiho and Chiaki nodded yes, to Shinn. And moment after they choose to The Light Of Mana from their body, has separate from their bodies and gone. Scott try use Mana, but never work that;s include Akiho and Chiaki.

Scott: So this is what we choose, right?

Shinn: Yeah. (Look at Akiho and Chiaki)

Akiho: Wait, we Norma now? (Curious)

Shinn: Yes.

Chiaki: Alright, what we gonna do now? (She question)

Shinn: Alright, now you 2 not only once choose to be Norma.

Akiho: There is another?

Shinn: Yeah, Sylvia she choose to be Norma to help her sister. I think is better you 3 back to Misurugi Empire to watch Sylvia, and eye on Julio is something Execute plan for Angelise.

Akiho: Do we have does Mana bracelet, went people saw us we not have Mana?

Shinn: I don't know, we only 1 left.

Nicol: Don't worry, I have brought them since those Norma Man beg on the store room facilities.

Nicol show his beg there was 25 of them.

Shinn: Wow that's great. (He grinned)

Nicol: Is enough everyone of us.

Shinn (He look at them): So if you guys know the truth, what are you got a do?

Akiho, remember Angelise save her from the fall now she for them, she paid the debt. Scott stood up, and talk to them.

Scott: How about I join you guys the battle.

Shinn: Sure if you want to. But it can causing life.

Scott: Doesn't matter I join you.

Scott Light Of Mana has come out break it turn dust. Scott try using but cannot work again. Akiho and Chiaki was confuse.

Scott: Ok now that was new.

Shinn: Well you choose to help Norma, is better you join the party.

Stellar: Akiho, Chiaki what are you 2 got the do?

Akiho: (Smirking) Well, I think is better I join Norma, they help us a lot want to join them.

Chiaki: Me to, but they just like Iaria, for Norma. I want to join too.

Akiho and Chiaki, they Mana has out and disappear. Stellar smiled at them.

Stellar: So you join them.

Akiho: Yeah, seem like it.

Shinn discuss Scott and the others, but there problem is.

Nicol: Um, ok who will lead the Team, well we don't have Leading experience.

Everyone look at Heine.

Heine: Oh no, not me. I'm don't have experience leading the Team.

Nicol: Hmm, I see me neither.

Stellar thinking look at Shinn, and talk to him.

Stellar: Shinn will lead it, right?

Shinn: I don't know about it. Maybe I should try. (Shinn remember, that Kira teaching him became leading the team)

Heine: Maybe is good idea, Athrun taught you right?

Shinn: Nah, maybe Kira teach me a little.

Nicol: Shinn, I think you should lead team.

Shinn: Hmmm, ok. I have lead for now all right.

Stellar: Shinn, is Shinn leading for the 1st time.

Shinn: Yeah, but I really don't know how. (He confident)

Stellar: Let Stellar help Shinn.

Shinn: Are you sure?

Stellar: Just a little, I will try my best for Shinn. (She smile at him)

Shinn: All right. (He smile her back)

Heine grinned at them. Nicol confuse.

Nicol: Um, Shinn is she a Coordinator?

Shinn: No, was Natural, Extended.

Nicol: Extended?

Heine (He Notice heard about it): Extended, the Blue Cosmos, is was who distest genetic manipulation they created living weapon using with drugs and other means. Using Children, who knows only fight.

Nicol: That's terrible.

Heine: So, Shinn your girlfriend was Extended?

Shinn (Glared at him): Yeah, so?

Heine (Whispering on Shinn ears): So, I got to said as advise, do something Wild to her.

Shinn (Blush red): Huh, What No?! (He Exclaimed)

Stellar: Is this your Friend Shinn?

Shinn: Yes.

Heine: My Name is Heine Westenfluss is nice meet you.

Stellar: My name is Stellar Loussier, nice to meet you too.

Stellar recognize his voice, something similar.

Stellar: Wait, is Heine ride the Orange Flying Mobile Suit? (Talk to Shinn)

Shinn: You mean his Mobile Suit was Gouf, why yes.

Stellar (she trying to remember): Hmm, wait Stellar fought, Heine?

Heine: Huh, really we fought, went?

Stellar: Stellar Pilot the Gaia at Black Sea.

Heine remember, that she attack his Gouf, and she defeat him, on his back went front of the Freedom.

Heine: HUH! That was you?! (Exclaimed)

Stellar: Yes, that was Stellar doing pilot the Gaia, because Heine get in the way, went I want attack Freedom from behind.

Heine (Sigh and clap his forehead): Ah man, if other ZAFT Soldier I defeat by girl, my pride as FAITH members will ruined. (Down his knee, taste of defeat and sobbing)

Stellar: Is Heine does like this Shinn?

Shinn: Hmm, Maybe.

Nicol want greeting with Cagalli.

Nicol: Hey my name Nicol, Nicol Amalfi. (Want shake hands)

Cagalli: Cagalli Yula Attha. Nice meet you. (She shake his hands back) And you said Nicol right, Athrun teammate.

Nicol (Surprise): Wait you knew Athrun?

Cagalli: Yes, I know him and he living with me.

Couple Minutes later, there discuss about Sylvia, Shinn told them Scott and the Other join later if Ange trying break out.

Shinn: You need stay at home for further notice alright? If the Girl name Ange will break out.

Scott: Agreed.

Akiho: We became Norma now, we going used the Mana Bracelet.

Chiaki: To make sure other never aspect.

Heine: Agreed. (He talk to Shinn) Alright, Asuka went we get them back.

Shinn: Alright, you all go home at 11:00AM, you need get on the Carrier transport now. Also we need that Carried back now it has some stuff Uniform that we wat disguise. Nicol, you Drive the transport and Heine you go with him if something ugly. Also don't forget Mana Bracelet.

Nicol: Alright Shinn,or Shall I said Commander Asuka.

Shinn(Cough faking): Alright, get going.

Everyone Salute, except Stellar and Cagalli, Everyone get ready, to bring them home.

Cagalli: Wow, this is your 1st time as Leader, right Shinn?

Shinn: Yeah, right. (Whining)

Stellar: Don't worry Stellar will help Shinn. (Stellar want to support Shinn)

Shinn: Really?

Stellar: Well a little but Stellar try my best. (She smile and spirit up Shinn)

Shinn smile back at her. But Sylvia still inside Misurugi Empire he plant Scott, Akiho and Chiaki back to they homeland to make sure if Julio make his move find girl name Angelise went she escape Prison to save her sister, if she choose to.

Shinn: All right, you 3 must go back until further moments later, we just make sure Angelise choose save her sister or not.

Scott: Ok, but how do we if she escape?

Shinn: When I call you, or Akiho and Chiaki found her they call you and call me.

Scott: Heh, easier said and done.

At 11AM, everyone is begin take those 3 back to they Highschool until receive notice, by Shinn orders. They, launch including Gouf Ignited, Nicol drive the Transport. Moment later, go out sightseeing the Base with Stellar, wear room is Decks Mobile Suit, food supply and everything, until they living room, found Naomi, Shirley, Miranda and Coco, playing with Serra. Shirley look notice Stellar and Cagalli.

Shirley: (She wave low) Oh hey, Stellar and she must be from another World the 1 crash landed her Machine?

Stellar: (She nodded) Yes, her name is Cagalli. She was Princess Of Orb.

Coco and Miranda heard Cagalli was a Princess.

Coco: You're a Princess?! (She surprise)

Miranda: Sorry, about Coco. She really admire someone interested. (Bow her)

Cagalli: Stellar. (She exclaimed) I told you don't call me "Princess"! (She reminded Shirley) Just call me Cagalli, alright?

Shirley: (Make akward grinned) Um, Okay. (Heard Notice) Wait she said you're Princess Of Orb?

Cagalli: Yeah, but I hate went they call me Princess. Yeah I'm From Orb, Representative Attha.

Shirley: Really?! (She surprise) Orb what it looks like?

Cagalli: (She explain) It's Island call Onogoro Island, the Island make for Natural and Coordinator live together. Also it's Neutral,

Shirley: (She smile went she said 2 Different ability join together) That was amazing, but they have rules.

Cagalli: Yeah, you want move in you have to support The Ideals Of Orb.

Coco: Angelise what she saying was true is she a Princess. (She was hearing)

Stellar: Yes, Cagalli was Princess, well she doesn't want call her Princess. Also my is not Angelise. My name is Stella. Shinn and I found you both and revive you.

Both Of Surprise, she recue them.

Coco: Huh, really? (She smile and hug her) Thank you.

Stellar: You Welcome. (She smile back at her)

Miranda: Thank you Stellar for revive us.

Stellar: Yes.

Both of them hug her for gratitude. Shinn look Stellar with his smile. They walk outside wearing casual clothes inside the forest trip inside. Went inside the Forest saw has White and Blue Forest.

Stellar: Shinn the Flowers was Beautiful right?

Stellar smile with him, she held Shinn into flower and she dance. 2 of them Dance together then they fall on the ground full with Flowers and lying down gracefully, they look each other, she saw Shinn has Flower on his head as for Stellar has Flower pieces on her hair as well and Shinn pick the Flower left on Stellar hair and they laugh. They not notice Cagalli is behind the Tree and smile.

Cagalli(She smiling for them): They both so cute together and Shinn looks happy with her. (She thinking) _Wait is he with Lunamaria, Athrun talking about?_

Cagalli feel awkward. Cagalli decide never tell about this until why Stellar love Shinn. She saw Stellar tied up the Flower make Flower Headband she put wear on Shinn Head and is Shinn turn make Head Band Flower for Stellar and they smile with laugh. Stellar saw there was house on field with green grass on the yard.

Stellar: Shinn I saw house right there.

Shinn ( He look around to left it has house closer to the Lake.) : Hey, your right I see it let's go.

They found a House like a cabin has 2 Level height.

Stellar: Wow, let's go inside Shinn.

Stellar really happy found a place to stay. Both of them get inside saw living room inside was Beautiful and in great shape only little dusty.

Stellar: "Can we live here invite Shirley and Serra live here?"

Shinn: Well, we should talk to them what they think.

Shinn worried about Shirley and Serra need comfortable place to them including themselves.

Shinn: Well let's cleaning up 1st than we talk to them.

Shinn and Stellar use cleaning tool and begin Clean up the dust at house, Cagalli came in.

Cagalli: Um, hey Guys can I help something?

Stellar: Sure, here. (Stellar give Cagalli Broom Stick.) Cagalli, Cagalli need clear out the dust. After 2 Hours, at 1:00PM they already clean up and Coco, Miranda, Naomi, Shirley and Serra arrive and they smile. They came in look was clean.

Shirley: This is wonderful House.

Stellar: Yes, Stellar, Shinn and Cagalli clean up the House, not only for us there was More room for Shirley and Serra. (She talk to Naomi, Coco and Miranda) How about you 3 want to join?

Naomi: No, that's ok we still sleep also we need look over the Base to make sure been watch from Enemy appear.

Stellar look at Shirley and Serra they comfortable place.

Stellar: Well, Shirley if Shirley want to stay for Serra, Stellar and Shinn will be fine.

Shirley reply calmly.

Shirley: That's ok, but thank you but sleep at the Base, you 2 deserve to stay in the Beautiful Lake house because both of you found it 1st, I think is better you 2 should stay in the house.

Stellar: But-."

Shirley: That's ok, we be ok.

Stellar: Alright.

Shinn: Alright, next—"

Suddenly, the Alarm went on. Cagalli and Norma Pilots was out.

Stellar: Shirley and Serra, Stellar think is not safe, Shirley and Sayla must go to the base.

Shirley: Alright. Stellar?

Stellar saw something at the Bookshelf corner from the left has slide sign on the Wall and Stellar check it out where and she touch book page to left until she 10 Book from left to Right shelf at 6 start from below and Stellar pull the Green Book and she feel there has no page and she pull it but was stop pulling and bookshelf open, Shinn found her and Shirley and her child and get found a Trains big train space, still has cable energy generator.

Stellar: Um, Shinn should Stellar call them back here?

Shinn: I think is too late, is better we all get in hurry.

They all in and Start moving, they all seat, Shinn found the base location map where is stop, and Shinn start the engine and go but fast too. Shinn seat near Stellar and Shirley raise Serra and light tracks she smile.

Stellar: Serra really happy ride a drive. (She smile at them)

Shirley: Yeah, this is 1st for her.

Both of them giggle, and Stellar hold Serra 5 Minutes, she give back to Shirley and train been stop they arrive and get off and saw torch but no Fire. Saw look like painting frame on the back went Shinn check he find something to open on the side wall but wasn't install it but Shinn saw torch went he pull not only the torch also lever too.

Shinn: Wow, oldest trick on the book. (Smirking)

The door open saw dark room has a office table couch and laptop. Stellar go to switch on the Light on the and they have another switch closer the Big door.

Shinn: Wow, nice room, but we do that later. Let's go Stellar. (Impress the Office and turn serious expression)

Stellar: Alright. (She reply)

Shinn and Stellar was go going to wear pilot suit and Shinn go Men Pilot Suit Room. Cagalli, Naomi and others go inside but surprise that Stellar was came here quickly. Naomi and the other go dress up.

Cagalli: Stellar, how you get her so fast?

Stellar: Stellar, Shinn, Shirley and Stellar went go secret door on the house Bookshelf and inside has Train.

Cagalli: Damn it. (Feel upset)

Cagalli open quick and saw shockly, was only have Sleeve, Shoulder neck breast and Panties, but has show the Chest uncovered.

Cagalli: What the Hell?! This is not Pilot Suit, is just a Swimsuit!" (She Exclaimed)

Naomi: Cagalli we're done let's go, also that's was Pilot Suit for Norma's. (They Left)

Cagalli: Seriously wearing this?! (She Worried)

She saw Stellar has Pilot Suit of the Earth Forces she has no choice

Cagalli: Stellar?

Stellar: Yes, what is it Cagalli?

Cagalli: C… Can I use your Pilot Suit? Because I'm too embarrassing wearing this can exchange to yours?

Stellar feel for her well Cagalli is Princess Of Orb, Stellar give Cagalli her Pilot Suit.

Stellar: Here Cagalli, you can borrow Stellar Pilot Suit.

Cagalli: Ha really, thank you and sorry. (She fell sorry for her)

Shinn in control bridge look at found Gates Singular distance 5000 not far from here, heat 5 Galion Class, 50 Scuna Class.

Shinn: Ok, not far from here is better help those other Norma's.

Shinn run to Deck, and found the Naomi and the others. Shinn saw there Pilot Suit only show stomach, top chest and hips and has wearing panties.

Shinn: Alright, you all here good, wait you all wearing those pilot.

Naomi: Yeah, looks like it.

Shinn: Oh man this Norma suppose wear Pilot Suit

Cagalli: She on her way.

Shinn look at Cagalli wearing Stellar Pilot Suit.

Shinn: Hey, Princess why you wearing Stellar Pilot Suit?!

Cagalli: Well, I gave permission Stellar let me wear her Pilot Suit.

Stellar: Sorry, Stellar late.

Stellar show up.

Shinn: Stellar let's hurr—huh?!

Shinn surprise and blush Stellar wear was same Norma Pilot suit like Naomi, Coco and Miranda, color different. Stellar Norma Pilot was Blue. And Shinn nose was Spray Nose Bleed, went saw Stellar wearing Norma Pilot and saw her Stomach, Chest and Hips. Shinn froze not single word.

Stellar: Shinn are you alright?

Stellar use her forehead put on Shinn forehead, Shinn notice blushing saw Stellar chest squish against his chest.

Shinn: Al… Alright. The DRAGONS has arrive there was lot of them we don't know they intention are. But we going Help other Norma's. Stellar, Coco and Miranda you stay defend the Island, we don't know there has 2nd Attack. Naomi, and Princess to intercept the DRAGON, before their Mobile Suit arrive.

Cagalli: I agreed, but don't call 'Princess'!

Stellar: Shinn be careful out there.

Shinn: Alright, you too Stellar.

They launch the Mobile Suit and Para-Mail and launch, The Force Impulse, Strike Rouge Ootori and Glaive Naomi Units go to DRAGONS, Gaia, with both Glaive Coco and Miranda Unit stay behind to make sure enemy will be the Group of Para Mail, on there way found the DRAGONS.

Purple Hair Girl: We located the DRAGONS.

Orange Hair Girl: Wow, that's a lot of Money if we shoot those DRAGONS. (She was excited)

The White Para-Mail took of head to Enemy.

Purple Hair Girl: Ange, stay your Formation!

Red Hair Girl: Damn that Bitch! She going stole everyone Money!

Long Pink Hair Girl: Salia is better shoot them down. Hehe.

Salia: Alright, Fired!

All Machine Fired the DRAGONS, Ange unit Fire Patterns dive fire, Fire Nose up fire, and dodge DRAGONS Attack, and Ange Unit Vilkiss take 10 DRAGONS down.

Ange: Huh?! (She look below saw something)

There was a Missile, Fly out of the Sea and Vilkiss dodge and shoot the Missile. The Pink Short Hair shock including Salia.

Pink Short hair Girl: Ange! Watch Out!

Salia: Vivian, watch out!

Salia Arquebus shoot the Missile behind Vivian Unit Razor.

Red Hair Girl: Where the Hell the Missile come from?!

The Blue Bright Girl saw something from the Sea.

Blue Hair Girl: Hilda! Rosalie something come in.

Appear 2 Machine out of the Water was Chaos, and Raider. Submarine show up, launch Mobile Suit from Catapult was 5 Dinn and 5 Babi's they shoot them and Para-Mails dodge it, 1 of them Yellow Machine call The Hauser has Revolver Canon and she been hit her Left Leg.

Vivian: Ersha!

Ersha: Erghh… Salia what do we do?!

Salia: I don't know, we not supposed attack the Human's who Piloting it.

Salia is not so sure that their Commander gave order to attack Human those who attack them. The Raider attack The Vilkiss and she dodge his attack.

Clotho: Take this! Pulverize! (He launch Mallet Spike Ball)

Vilkiss dodge go to Raider, she draw her Sword, went Raider using Arm Riffle aim at her but too late because Vilkiss slash his Right Arm and his arm explode. Chaos shoot and chase her. Vilkiss transform Flight Mode and run.

Sting: Not, so fast!

Ange: Damn, what are those Machines?!

Chaos launch the Missile's and target at the Vilkiss. Ange saw The DRAGONS and she has Idea, let Missile follow her and let DRAGONS been on line of Fire, and 5 DRAGONS took out. And she was shock that Chaos right beside him at right going shoot her.

Ange: Huh! (She Gasp)

The Beam Attack hit Chaos Riffle and explode.

Sting: What the Hell?!

Sting saw recognize that Mobile Suit that he fight that Machine.

Sting: Is that Machine, Long time No See.

Clotho: New Guy, Awesome!

Shinn saw Chaos and Raider came this way. And Shinn saw Norma hard time deal with them.

Shinn: Naomi, tell your Friends shoot them, those Machine belong to my World, they have to take them down.

Naomi: Alright.

Glaive Naomi Unit, go with her friends. Strike Rouge use Riffle shoot down the Dinns take out 3 Dinn's.

 _Shinn (Open Channel): Princess, go with Naomi she need some cover. Help them kills those Dragons._

 _Cagalli: Ok, but don't call me Princess!_

Strike Rouge go with Glaive, to make secure for her. Shinn look Strike Rouge away, and she left go help them, and Shinn dodge Raider Mallet Spike and Chaos Beam Fire.

Shinn: Chaos, huh? Long time No See. And that Machine. (He glare at him and he remember his Attacking Orb Union, 1 of the Gundam cross fire at his parents) His Death.

Chaos and Raider turn them Into Mobile Armor chase and Fire at them. Chaos go above him but only distraction and he knew the action, but he choose attack below was Raider and he Fire at him use Beam Canon on his mouth.

Shinn: Seriously, Beam Canon on your mouth. (His not interest Shinn knew about his attack on Orb and Heaven Base)

Impulse charge at Raider, and Raider use Spike Mallet launch at him, Impulse use Beam Saber cut Mallet Cable, charge at him and slash his left arm. And he stop Draw his Beam Riffle left eyes. Clotho cannot see left Eye Camera.

Clotho: Damn, I should not lose! I get you Next Time!

Clotho with draw back return to Submarine, Chaos look at Clotho.

Sting: Man pathetic, you can win the Game. That doesn't you can win the War.

Shinn glare at the Chaos he remember that was Extended just like Stellar and the Abyss Pilot .

Shinn: Great another 1.

Impulse draw Beam Saber so as the Chaos draw his Beam Saber, and swing each other Beam Saber, and shoot each other flying patterns, and Impulse charge at him draw his beam Saber and Chaos Shooting at him and Impulse slash his Right Arms, pass through him Draw Beam Riffle turn shoot his Left Bits, Right Leg and Heads.

Sting: Damn it! His really good the last time I fought him!

Sting decide to retreat and launch the Missile and run, and Shinn shoot with Riffle destroy the Missile, went clear out. No sign the Chaos.

Shinn: Chaos, has run again. Is better find Naomi and the others.

Shinn trying find their heat sources and founded 9 Heat Sources go Shinn's Hideout.

Shinn: What the hell, they go to our Base? Huh?

 _Naomi (Open Channel): Shinn, The Small Dragons and 8 More Machine from your World been destroy, But the 5 Big Dragons is attacking your base, The Gaia and 2 More Glaive there Fighting._

Shinn: Stellar and others were Fighting Dragons?

 _Naomi (Open Channel): Yeah, not only that 4 More Machine just attacking them, the 10 Machine we fought just diversion._

Shinn: What?! You with Princess and Norma right?

Naomi: Yes, they with me. (She look at them and reply)

Shinn: Alright, I meet you there.

Salia, look at the Pink Machine never seen before and Ersha look at Naomi with gladness see her alive.

Ersha: Naomi, I really glad alive.

Naomi: Thanks.

Salia: Welcome back to the team Naomi. (She Smile at Naomi)

Naomi: Speaking of the Welcome Back, is that mine Pilot Suit she wearing?

Salia: Yeah, her name was Ange, sorry I gave it to her, I will pay it back, ok. (She sweat and weak smile)

Naomi: You better. (She look at the front the Hideout was Dragons attacking it)

Salia look the radar found 3 Machine fighting against 4 Unknown Machine and 5 Galleon-Class Dragons .

Salia: What 4 against 1 Unknown Machine with 2 Glaive units.

Hilda: What's Next Captain?

Cagalli (Open Channel): Captain, I need 3 of your Squad to come with me to Air Cover them, and 5 Of you take down other Dragons.

Salia: Acknowledge, you can take Ange, Chris and Vivian. I with Naomi, Ersha, Hilda, and Rosalie.

Cagalli (Open Channel): Alright, let's go you 3.

Ange: Hmm, whatever. (Not interested)

Chris: Uh… Alright ma'am.

Vivian: Let's go! (She excited)

Calamity saw the Para-Mails Unit and fire at them while firing the Dragons. The Orga saw where his going.

Orga: Go another side huh. (He look other Para-Mails who fighting the Dragons) Looks like I leave my post.

They split up. Gaia attacking the Blu Duel use her Beam Saber including Blu Duel block using Beam Saber and Gaia kick Blu Duel back and fall, and Verde Buster fire at Glaive's to try support the Gaia. Gaia Shoot Blu Duel but she jump and Gaia Transform into Mobile Armor jump on Blu Duel, jump again using her 2 Beam Blade Griffon and slash Verde Buster both Riffle attach into Beam Canon and landed medium far and slash his both of his Legs, and Abyss fire the Beam Canon and Gaia dodge his attack transform back to Mobile Suit and shoot him and hit Barrel Beam Canon shoulder minor explode and fall his right arms with holding his Beam Spear.

Auel: Damn, Stellar you pay for this!

The Forbidden begin to strike using his Scythe went he swing and Gaia dodge and fire him and Forbidden use Shield that curve Beam Weapon and he straight to her.

Stellar: He going close.

Forbidden Scythe slash crush and Gaia drop his shield on purpose and draw her Beam Saber and stab his left Shield Binder and he carve it and out it and jump back and fire at his right arms and Forbidden use Beam Canon shoot at Gaia went she dodge and look the Beam Curving aim at her and she dodge again.

Shani: 1 More time! Gaagh!

2 Glaive on Destroy Mode shoot at Forbidden, and Gaia behind him slash his torso and his Cockpit and his on fire going explode.

Shani: GUAAAGHHH!

Gaia jump back and Forbidden explode. Calamity jump

Orga: Shani! You Bitch!

Calamity going fire at him using Beam Canon. Shinn arrive saw and Recognize that Machine call Calamity.

Shinn: That Machine who is aim for?

Shinn saw Gaia has drop her guard down that Calamity. Shinn feel going same tragic again.

Shinn: Stellar No!

Impulse go for Gaia and went Calamity fire at and Impulse making in time Shield Her.

Stellar: (Gasp) Shinn?!

Shinn: I will not let you kill Stellar! (He shouted)

Go through to straight Calamity still fire at him and Impulse went Shield closer to Beam Canon on his Chest and touch it and blow out and fall, Impulse Shield Melted and Calamity Beam Canon damage melted on his chest and Gaia get Impulse up and jump back.

Stellar: Shinn are you ok?

Shinn: I'm fine at least, I can protect you.

Stellar saw Blu Duel use her Kunai Bomb throw at Impulse and Gaia shield Shinn and fire at her Shoulder has Kunai slot and explode.

Mudei: Damn you! What the?!

5 Para-Mails, shoot at her in Destroy Mode.

Mudei: Annoying Pest!

Ange: Shut the Hell Up, and Died.

Vivian: Damn her armor so thick.

Verde Buster crawling, Shams going help her and Launch the Missile at them and all Para-Mail dodge his Missile and fire, and Missile hit the Left Wings but still flying and the his High Beam Canon shoot at Vilkiss. Ange shock saw the Beam fire at her went Ange close her Eyes but been save by the Impulse and Gaia jump block Verde Buster attacks, and Vilkiss landed on the Sand and shoot at Calamity using Sub Machine Gun and Calamity using Bazooka and Ram Canon on his left hand fire at her and Vilkiss dodge his attack quickly, and Calamity saw Hauser on the sky he Fire Long Range Beam Cannon and hit her wings and left legs and hit fell on the Sea closer to Beach. Vilkiss look the crash landed Hauser and but she let her guard down and went she notice and Calamity use Energy Beam Cannon and she use Plasma Shield hit her and been push away into sky and in the Forest closer to the Beach and Ange pass out. And Energy Beam Canon Minor explode. Blu Duel look at tha Verde Buster and Calamity damage the Para-Mails already blow out Verde Buster Missile shooting By Razor.

Vivian: This is for Ange and Chris.

Mudei: Damn is better retreat! Orga! Shams! Retreat

2 Pilot of the Mobile Suit agreed and retreat. Blu Duel carried Verde Buster fly off.

Stellar: Shinn they retreat.

Shinn: Great, that's great.

Razor was in the Flight Mode look at the Vilkiss and Hauser, she need regroup with the others.

Salia: Vivian, where's Ange and Chris?

Vivian: They both fall in that Island also there unit was Damage.

Salia: Alright than we go back to base and tomorrow we going find them here.

Vivian: Alright.

The Para-Mails retreat to base. Rosalie look back the Island.

Rosalie: Oh Chris wait for us.

Hilda: As long that Burning Princess didn't kill her.

Salia: I need report to Jill about those Machine never seen before and what she going to do.

Ersha: Naomi, I going cook your favorite food for come back alive. (She smile at her)

Naomi: Thanks Ersha, but also it was them who found me.

Ersha: Who was it?

Naomi: Tomorrow I tell you went we rescue our friends.

Ersha: Alright.

Vivian: Welcome back Naomi.

The Norma's smile Naomi that she return in alive. Meanwhile at sundown, Cagalli found Shinn and Stellar, and she open channel call Shinn.

 _Cagalli (Open Channel): Shinn, are you and Stellar ok?_

Shinn: Yeah, those guys has been retreat.

 _Cagalli (Open Channel): Is see, the other Machine return to their base including Naomi._

Shinn: That's good for her. Ok, you, Coco and Miranda return to Base we recover the unit Pilot's has fall.

 _Cagalli (Open Channel): Roger that._

Cagalli open channel both Glaive's.

Cagalli: Alright you 2 heard Shinn let's go back.

Coco & Miranda: Yes, Ma'am.

They go back to base and go inside the Deck. Impulse and Gaia carried the Hauser go to beach where Vilkiss landed they put the Hauser down with kneel, and Shinn and Stellar out the cockpit and they both go to Hauser 1st, they found Blue Hair Girl and Stellar carried her saw she was wet also drowning and she make CPR and push her chest and mouth to mouth give her air, went Shinn saw Stellar do that mouth to mouth he imagine she was kissing her making her blush.

 _Shinn (Thinking): Wow, Stellar is really hot went she use CPR._

Went Chris open her eyes and her tongue feels Stellar tongue and she saw, Ange safe her life. Went Stellar release her CPR, sa her awake and she cough Sea Water and went she saw Ange she was blushing.

Stellar: You Save, Stellar save Blue Hair Girl.

Chris: Ange, you save me, Thank you.

Stellar (Confuse): No, my name is Stellar, Stellar Loussier not Ange. What's you name

Chris: Huh, your not Ange? (She Confuse)

Shinn: She's Not Ange, she was Stellar. Let's go get another Pilot.

Shinn and Stellar go to Vilkiss, and saw cockpit was open and Shinn and Stellar was surprise that her appearance just like Stellar. Stellar carried Ange out the Vilkiss and lying on the ground, Chris walking follow Stellar and Ange.

Chris: That's Ange, alright on the ground.

Ange open her eyes, saw a man beside her.

Ange: Ughh.

Shinn: So you awake.

Ange push him, draw her Gun pointed behind the Girl.

Ange: Who are you both?! Also you Girl turn around slowly.

Chris: Ange stop their not the Enemies.

Ange: Now I run out of my Money pay the Damage.

Chris: Well you deserve it stealing our Money. (Grinned and Glaring)

Ange: Shut the Fuck Up!

Stellar move around slowly and Ange was shock that girl looks just like her.

Ange: Who are you? Why you face just like me?

Stellar: Well, you name was Ange, my name is Stellar, Stellar Loussier. Please drop your Ange we not going to hurt Ange.

Chris: Well I will, she kill my precious Commander Zola.

Stellar: Stop it, Chris.

Shinn: Is better you 2 come inside the Base. Is going night.

Ange & Chris: Oh, Ok.

Shinn and Stellar get on their Mobile Suit and Ange and Chris on Gaia Right Hand and both Gundam get to Deck inside the Base. When they get in Gaia low her Hand let Ange and Chris landed safely and both Gundam in the Mobile Stand and holder grab at both Shoulder on their Gundam's and they out their cockpits. And told them both go to showers. Meanwhile, Stellar out the shower and found Shirley at the Cafeteria.

Stellar: Oh Shirley, are you cooking, what about Serra?

Shirley: She sleep at my room. Also glad made it safe back.

Stellar: Thanks. Also can Stellar help the cooking?

Shirley: Are you sure? You in the Soldier inside facilities all the time.

Stellar: Maybe Stellar should try.

Shirley: Let me help you. You should cook for your boyfriend. (She smile at her)

Stellar: Really thank you, Shirley. (She smile back at her)

Shirley teach her how to cook for Shinn. Meanwhile Ange out of her locker wearing Uniform Clothes inside the Locker same clothes she wear at Arzenal, she going out and she found Coco and Miranda. Ange surprise said.

Coco: Angelise-Sama you alive and you're here. (She was excited)

Ange: Coco! Miranda! I saw you dead, how?

Miranda: Well Stellar and Shinn found us dead body using revive capsule.

Ange: I see, sorry I get you kill.

Coco: That's ok. I really want to go Magical Kingdom.

Ange: Sorry, Magical Kingdom said No Norma's Allowed.

Coco: Awww.

Chris came out surprise 2 of her recruits was she heard what happen, Chris grudge against Ange will be thin for now. Cagalli went in saw surprise saw Ange appearance.

Cagalli: Stellar, what are you doing here?

Ange (She said once to her): Stellar was on the Kitchen. My name is Ange.

Cagalli: Ok, make sense. Also The Dinner is ready, Stellar and Shirley cooking.

Coco: Alright, I'm hungry, they still have pudding right?

Miranda: No, their not have Pudding, I already the Stocks, you need eat real food.

Coco: Ahhh. (She disappointed)

Stellar cook the Chicken, Mash Potatoes, and Black Pepper Gravy with Shirley help, and she taste the Gravy and Mash Potatoes is good.

Shirley: The Black Pepper was good and Mash Potato quite soft it can eat, you really good cook Stellar.

Stellar: Really? Thanks Shirley.

Shirley: Well if Shinn eat your cooking, maybe he will accept you as a Wife. (She consider about her relationship with Shinn)

Stellar: A Wife what's that?

Shirley: You don't know what Wife means? (She surprise that Stellar doesn't learn about it)

Stellar: No, sorry but Stellar train to combat, instruction Mobile Suit and Combat.

Shirley: I see, I really sorry. Wife means if you married someone Man who you fallen love with and be together with him as a Husband. Marriage means you devote yourself to be someone you love forever, and protecting a person you love.

Stellar: Love. Stellar understand, that Stellar fallen love with Shinn and Stellar want to be with Shinn and forever. (She decide to be with Shinn)

Shirley: I glad to hear your answer.

Shirley notice who cooking for.

Shirley: That's remind me, I saw Monitor the Battle you and Shinn 2 Norma fell on the Island, who was is it?

Stellar: Well, Blue Girl Name Chris, and Another has Face just like Stellar and her name was Ange but Coco call her Angelise.

Shirley: What?! Angelise-Sama, is really here?! (She exclaimed)

Stellar: Stellar know that Shirley hate her, but is better Shirley go inside with Serra, Stellar doesn't want to see Shirley has grudge against Ange. If fighting her it means you fighting me.

Shirley thinks that Stellar has a Good point and Cagalli came in.

Cagalli: Hey you 2 Cooking something.

Stellar: Yeah, Shirley and Stellar was cooking.

Cagalli: Really can I taste it?

Stellar: Sure why not.

Shirley: Yeah, is better you taste it.

Cagalli take small spoon to taste the gravy and Mash Potato.

Cagalli: Wow, Stellar that's good you cooking.

Stellar: Thanks, hope Cagalli like it.

Cagalli: Oh yeah, the Girl and 2 more Norma is on their way.

Stellar: I see. (She look at Shirley talk to her) Shirley, Stellar think is better you get the food inside the room with Serra.

Shirley: Alright.

Shirley take the Plate and take the Food for Serra and herself and go to her room. Stellar explain about what happen to About Shirley and Serra, after explain what happen Cagalli understand. Ange, Chris, Miranda and Coco arrive.

Chris: Oh Stellar, Cagalli, the is the food ready right?

Stellar: Yeah, the food was done take the Plate Tray, to eat.

Ange: Hmm, ok I eat.

Shinn arrive right on time.

Shinn: So what's cooking?

Cagalli: Stellar and Shirley cook for us.

Shinn: What Stellar cook. (He surprise)

Stellar: Yeah, Shinn, Stellar help Shirley cooking the Grill Chicken, Mash Potatoes and Gravy.

Everyone take a tray, Stellar gave all the Chicken parts, Mash Potatoes and Gravy Black Pepper. They all on the Table and Shinn go eat outside Table. And Stellar take out the Tray go with Shinn Table's and she seat and eat with Shinn.

Shinn: Stellar the Chicken is Really good, the Mash Potato really soft and great with the Black Pepper Sauce.

Stellar: Thanks, Shinn. But I can cook for you if you want.

Shinn was blushing she want to cook for her.

Shinn: Umm, ok if you have time for you cook it.

Stellar: Really? Thanks, Stellar try best Stellar could. (She smile at her) Huh?

Stellar closer her face to Shinn, she saw the Mash Potatoes on his right cheek.

Stellar: Stellar saw Mash Potatoes on Shinn right cheek.

Shinn: Really?

Stellar: Let's Stellar pick it.

Stellar pick the Mash Potato on Shinn cheeks and eat it, Shinn was blush and other saw them with surprise. That Stellar pick Mash Potato on his cheek and she ate it. Shinn blushing redder, Stellar notice Shinn face was red.

Stellar: Shinn you face was Red, are you Fever?

Stellar touch Shinn forehead and Shinn blushing, he back his head swing head and said.

Shinn: No, No Stellar, I'm really ok.

Norma's put tray on the sink. Chris go to Shinn and Stellar to talk Stellar.

Stellar: Oh Chris what is it?

Chris: Well, thank you save my life. (She smile at her also she blush)

Stellar: Your Welcome, also how's the food?

Chris: Well the was Good, also delicious.

Stellar: Thanks Chris hope you like it.

Chris look at Stellar smile what in her mind.

 _Chris (Thinking): She's kind she looks like Ange but she's different._

Stellar: Chris is something wrong?

Cagalli: Stellar, the cook is great.

Stellar: Well, Stellar help Miss Shirley the cooking.

Cagalli: I see, where is Miss Shirley?

Stellar: Oh she go inside the Room to feed Serra.

Cagalli: I see.

Cagalli look at Chris.

Cagalli: Who are you, exactly? My name Cagalli.

Chris: Is Chris, I'm Norma.

Cagalli: Nice meet you Chris.

Cagalli and Chris shake hands and Chris saw smile was beautiful and Chris blush.

Chris: Nice to… meet you… too.

Stellar look at Ange, her face make intense expression. Shinn saw Stellar look at Ange.

Shinn: What is it?

Stellar: Is Ange she looks mean.

Chris: Well, Ange she kill our Captain.

Stellar (Surprise): Huh, kill your Captain, how?

Chris: Well, went Dragon Galleon Class attack was going to die and last attack from Captain Zola, than Ange hug while battle.

Stellar: Oh Ange, was scared about it.

Chris make groaning, Stellar make her cannot grudge against Ange. Shinn look at Stellar like she got solve the Person Problem.

Stellar: Chris, Chris cannot should not grudge at Ange just because Ange was scared.

Chris: But her actions get Captain Zola killed. Also her arrogant attitude call Norma are things also she never accept herself.

Stellar: Stellar know but Zola doesn't Chris and Chris friend grudge against Ange. Also Ange already accept herself.

Chris thinking about it, Stellar was right, Zola will be hurt that Chris and the others shoot her down.

Stellar: Also what Ange do to with Chris?

Chris: Well, she get the Big Dragoon like Galleon-Class and Brig-Class got big Money.

Stellar: Really?

Chris: Yeah, but Ange take big ones with Big Money while we have small Bucks.

Cagalli: Hunt, some Dragons for Money. You girls just like Dragon Slayer or Dragon Hunter and get bounty.

Chris: You got that right.

Stellar, concerned about Ange even she already met her earlier.

Stellar: Chris, Stellar thinks is better Chris should not shoot her, she just scare the Real Dragon.

Chris: I know but…

Stellar: Chris Captain or Chris Friends did afraid of Dragons?

Chris: Well, Rosalie scare of the Dragons for 1st she go on Mission.

Shinn: See, you and your friends was scare too.

Stellar: Also shooting Ange was a bad decision what you need is save her better get revenge.

Chris think back Shinn and Stellar was right, Rosalie is not only 1 who scare on the Dragons and difficult. Chris take right decision.

Chris: Alright, I will try it.

Stellar: Good for Chris.

Chris: Um… did you always talking like that… you know talk like 3rd person.

Stellar: Uh huh, yes why.

Shinn: She always like saying that.

Chris: Ohhh, weird.

Stellar: Also let Stellar want to talk to Ange.

Chris: Really, well is better be careful she really difficult to talk with, she also slap Vivian hands went she want key chain for Ange. Also her maid call her Angelise

Stellar: That's not very nice went to do that. Also that's the Name of the Princess Shinn and Stellar looking for.

Cagalli: She need some friends to trust.

Stellar: Let's Stellar do it.

Shinn: How about I go with you, if anything bad happens.

Stellar: Sure, Shinn why not.

Chris has to let Stellar try. Stellar put the tray and clean it go find Ange want friend with her also she has letter for her Father and she goes to her room put on her casual Dress has no sleeve has string shoulder also it has show shoulder and thin white cloths has Mini-Skirt. They saw outside and found her on the beach closer the Forest, Ange working on the Vilkiss suddenly she look back saw Stellar.

Ange: What do you want? Stellar and Shinn isn't it?

Stellar: Yeah, Ange what are you doing around here?

Ange: Mind your own business, and don't bother me.

Stellar: Well no, are you name call Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi.

Ange: Not anymore, buzz off.

Stellar never know about give up, and Shinn still behind her and Ange annoys her.

Ange: Alright! If you following me, I'm going kick your ass right now!

Stellar: Not if Ange confess it is Angelise.

Ange (groaning): That's it!

Shinn stop Ange.

Shinn: Wow, wait come on She need know—"

Stellar: Shinn, That's ok let Stellar do it.

Shinn: Alright call me if you want to help.

Ange chase Stellar in the Forest from the East, Stellar made it there has Lake and the Waterfall.

Stellar: Ha, there is another Waterfall.

Ange: Stop right there!

Ange take off her shoes, and chase her on the Lake. Stellar hop left went Ange almost catch her hand, Ange fell in the lake but not deep. Shinn saw them and Ange get up and chase. She pull Stellar stand behind dash and hug her body fell into Lake but deep until the waist. Shinn found them.

Ange: Got you!

Stellar: Kya!

Shinn: Stellar!

Shinn quick come to Stellar. Stellar splash at Ange and Ange splash making Angry, but she splash back and Stellar splash harder and Ange finally spoken.

Ange: Alright! Alright! Yes, I am Angelise Ikaruge Misurugi, Happy!?

Stellar: Yes, Stellar won. But why Ange want to throw away real Name?

Ange: Is not your business, alright so back off.

Stellar: Oh, Ange face just like Stellar.

Ange: You and I not the same, you know why?

Stellar: Because our Eyes are different, Right?

Ange: (Sigh) Looks like you get it, and now what you did you soaked my Uniform.

Stellar: But Stellar also been soak. (She giggle)

When Ange look at Stellar childishness than she laugh, Stellar need her help to stand up.

Stellar: Sorry, what Stellar let Ange soaked Uniform.

Ange: That's ok. But you win I will tell you.

Stellar: Huh?

Stellar look saw the moonlight she go where spot at.

Ange: Hey, wait Stellar.

Ange follow Stellar. Stellar arrive recognize the view of was the same Flower Garden from other closer to the Lake house, Ange arrive saw it, she interested the view she remind of the Flower Garden from Misurugi Empire when playing Flower with her Little Sister Sylvia. She tears on her Right eyes how much she miss her. After wiping her tears, when she looks at Stellar dancing around, Ange smile go with it. Shinn arrive look at Stellar dancing with Ange. Stellar and Ange stop dancing look at Shinn he found them.

Stellar: (Waving at Shinn) Shinn you came.

Shinn: (He to them) I glad you ok Stella and you Ange. Sorry, you 2 look alike.

Stellar: (Smile) That's ok, but Shinn must our eyes, ok. Also come Shinn.

Ange: (Giggle) I want to join in.

Both of them and fall together on the ground with Flower and Ange want to lying on the ground beside on the left while Stellar side him on the right. When Shinn look at them he was blushing look at both was look alike. Then.

Stellar & Ange: Ahchoo.

Shinn: Did you girls sneezing .

Stellar: Yeah, Stellar and Ange play in the lake and we soak wet.

Shinn: I see. Huh?

Shinn look Stellar and Ange wet clothes saw Stellar breast and Ange breast and there panties she was blushing. Stellar and Ange saw Shinn was blushing.

Stellar: Shinn? Is something wrong?

Ange: Why his blushing? Huh.

She look at Stellar her clothes are wet including hers was wets saw their own body. Ange cover herself.

Ange: Hey, stop looking your pervet!

Shinn: Ah, sorry.

Stellar: Ha, what's wrong?

Ange: Did you even realize what he saw you? (She disbelief she was dense)

Stellar: Saw what?

Ange: Your clothes soaking wet.

Stellar, look herself wet saw through her body. She look at Shinn.

Stellar: Oh, we wet, Stellar think we going shower.

Ange: Good, idea.

Stellar look at Shinn and she pick her arm stand him up.

Stellar: Let's go Shinn.

Shinn: Um, ok.

Stellar hug Shinn shoulder. Shinn blushing feel her Stellar breast was so soft. Shinn saw Blue Flowers and she pick 10 Flower but 5 for 1.

Shinn: Here Stellar.

Stellar: Thank you, Shinn.

Shinn: This for me, for apologize what I saw.

Ange: Alright, I forgive you.

At 10:00PM, Shinn and Stellar arrive their Lake house and Ange amaze.

Ange: Nice house your found.

Stellar: Yes, this the House we both found also we live here now. If you want to stay Stellar allow it.

Ange: Hmm, alright.

Shinn, Stellar and Ange go inside take a bath, Shinn downstairs taking showers, Stellar and Ange on Master room has bathroom, they on inside naked Shower together. Ange look at Stellar how slim she was and she went to her and pinch her stomach side.

Stellar: Huh, Ange what is it?

Ange: Wow you really slim Stellar. (She amaze)

Stellar: Really, well in Earth Alliance they give food Military but is really gross I eat a little like 5 spoon to eat.

Ange: Man, you really had hard time. So you teammate who you with?

Stellar: Well, call group Phantom Pain, Stellar with Neo, Sting and Auel.

Ange: Wait? 3 those are Man, and you only Girl in the Team?

Stellar: Yes, Stellar only girl with the Boys.

Ange: Those guys are bunch of Pervet.

At down, stairs Shinn out the Showers and pick some Casual Sleeping cloths, with White T-Shirt and long Black pants.

Shinn: So quiet, what are they doing.

Shinn going up stairs. When Stellar and Ange out the Bathroom wipe there own with the Towel. Ange saw Stellar open her towel wearing her panties finding Sleep Clothes.

Ange: Did you found your pajamas?

Stellar: Yes, but this also pajamas, right?

Stellar show Ange, was Blue Pajamas dress has see through body, has shoulder string and has a White fur on her collar on her arms.

Ange: Wow, that Sexy Pajamas, if you want sexy with Shinn he may love it.

Stellar: Really?

Ange: I don't know? Oh I found the Vase to put the Flower to your room.

Stellar: That's great.

Stellar wearing panties and wearing the Sexy Pajamas. Ange find her proper Pajamas cannot find it, only has sexy Pajamas has Green color no sleeves also see through. She open another wardrobe has only White button shirt long sleeve.

Ange: Hmm, well whatever.

Ange get to it wearing Shirt and Panties only. Stellar put the Flower on the Table near the Fan. Shinn knocking the door and Ange get it.

Ange: Oh is you Shinn, what is it?

Shinn: Well, I need see how Stellar doing? (Feels Worried about Stellar)

Ange: Oh, Stellar, maybe she want to see you. (Make face fake worried)

Shinn: What?

Ange: Is better you get in.

Shinn get in, Ange wait front the door from inside look what happen. Shinn came in.

Stellar: Shinn what is it?

Shinn: Wha….

Shinn saw Stellar wearing sexy Pajamas. Stellar look Shinn red face froze up. Stellar came to him.

Stellar: Shinn alright?

Shinn; What are you wearing?

Stellar: Oh, is Ange told Stellar wearing, that Shinn like it. Shinn like it.

 _Shinn (Mind Thought): Wow, Stellar wearing Hot in that Pajamas. She really cute wearing that Pajamas._

Shinn: I like it Stellar, you really hot wearing that Pajamas. (He rub his hair and blushing)

Ange: You really cute.

Both of them Smile and blush. She found to seat the chair nearby also Ange question where their from. Shinn and Stellar seat on the bed.

Ange: So Stellar and Shinn where did you get those machine like that Machine we fought that machine we never seen before?

Shinn: Well Me and Stellar and the other from another Worlds.

Ange: You joking right?

Stellar: No, no Shinn said was the truth, Shinn and Stellar are from other Worlds.

Shinn: Also we found Machine Similar you're the Vilkiss but Black ones.

Ange: Alright, explain.

Shinn: Well our Worlds is under timeline of Cosmic Era. Our World mankind had advance to space live there. However, even there war is always happened. Mainly between Natural and Coordinators. The Naturals is a Normal Human while Coordinatorsis somehow a human with every talent that human can have. Than basically a war was broke out because the Naturals erejected the exist of the Coordinators. We were fighting using Machine such as that. We called it Mobile Suit and mina Called Impulse Gundam and Stellar called her Machine Gaia Gundam.

Ange tried to digest the New Information about the New World then sha asked Shinn about his Current World.

Stellar: Shinn, did the war ended? (She was worried about their own World)

Shinn: Well, don't worry Stellar the War was end. But They going make a assault on the PLANTS but Me and the others able to defeat and stop them.

Ange: Your World make War again?

Shinn: Don't worry we can manage it. Defend the Peace. But I will Fight protect what precious to me, even it kills me and I will protect Stellar.

Ange was amazed by Shinn words as she had that kind of resolution. Up until now she only fight to live and she was betrayed her family and She never trust anyone ever since that. She image of Tusk on her head.

Ange: Tusk. (Muttering)

Stellar: Who's he?

Ange: Just a friend. Anyway what are you 2 going to do now?

Shinn: Well we don't know, we will look for a way to return back to our World. Although we relly had no clue how we can do that. So now you more or less about me and Stellar.

Stellar: Alright, tell about Ange World. We tell our Story and Ange tell us your Story.

Ange tell them about began to told everything about this world. From Norma and Mana to Arzenal. She also told about Ragna-Mail, Para-Mail and Dragon. After she finish, she looked at Shinn who was deep in his own thought.

Shinn: I knew it this World is kinda similar to mine but it is different. Although I noticed that something was wrong. (He state his own opinion) What is the true intention of the Dragon?

Ange: What do you mean?

Stellar want to explain.

Stellar: Well, maybe Dragon came attack Team by Team.

Shinn: Yeah, if there want Humans dead, they should attack with bigger group.

Stellar: Maybe they want to find someone who left behind

Ange: Maybe you over thinking.

Shinn & Stellar: Really?

Stellar ask previous question she to ask.

Stellar: Stellar want question why Ange abandon name Angelise?

Ange: Err. That again.

Stellar: Is not very nice Ange you cannot do that.

Ange stand up going out the room, Stellar stand up follow her and take Jurai message for Ange and talk to her.

Ange: Why not, my family betray me.

Stellar: No, they not. But Ange Brother were only 1 who betray not Ange Father and Ange Mother.

Ange: Only my Brother.

Stellar: Also, Ange's Maid Momoka find Ange because Momoka want to be with Ange, Momoka bond with Ange.

Shinn look at them talking what happen.

Stellar: Yes, also Ange parents want to protect Ange, well Stellar knew Ange has little cripple sister, because Stellar the others.

Ange: Well you right about that.

Stellar: Also Ange. Shinn and Stellar visited Misurugi Empire did you know the Baby name Serra?

Ange: Serra? (She remember that baby name) That Serra.

Stellar: Ange, why take Serra away from her Mother?

Ange remember what she did to Serra is a Norma from Princess Life.

Ange: Well, I don't know. I know my Brother tell about Norma. But I want make The Empire equality.

Stellar: But Ange, equality not something same person. The Equality was treat the other different People of The Norma and Human with Mana Light.

Ange think of it, Stellar was right she cannot supposed do that to Serra, Serra Mother also want to protect her just like Ange Mother Protect her.

Stellar: Ange, here this is for you.

Stellar sent out the Letter for her.

Stellar: Stellar already dry it, also this from Ange Father.

Ange: My Father sent letter to me.

Stellar give to her, and open it. When she read it, she cover her leps she was crying and Stellar saw her cry.

Stellar: Ange is alright?

Ange: Is fine I need alone.

Ange go down and outside. Stellar saw someone and recognize.

Stellar: Shirley you were heard. Including Serra was here to.

Shirley: Sorry, if I heard anything.

Shinn came out what happen.

Stellar: That's ok. But don't been mean to Ange.

Shinn: She's right, hurting her feelings cannot you go no where.

Shirley: Ok, you right.

Stellar: But Stellar how Ange make apologize to Serra and Shirley.

Shinn: How.

Stellar: Let's Leave it to Serra

Shinn & Shirley: Huh?

* * *

At 10:15PM, Ange sitting on the Flower sobbing crying over her Father letter tell her what happen.

 _Dear Angelise,_

 _If you reading this, it means I have passed way. You're Norma, you mother and I keep secret from you. We both have nothing regret we spend more time for you than you're Bother Julio and you little Sister Sylvia. We sorry we keep secret from you. Now we already gone, Your Mother and I were always love you no matter what happen. Use your Mother Song will find Right Path no matter what happen._

 _From your Father and Mother:_

 _Jurai and Sophia._

* * *

Ange crying a lot.

Ange: If you tell me from Beginning maybe, I make Empire Misurugi became better place not only for Human but Norma's too.

Ange look up the sky. Suddenly someone poking her arms.

Ange: Huh, you're Serra?

Serra rub Ange arms and Ange look at her remember what happen. Ange carried her and hug her.

Ange: Oh, Serra I'm really sorry for taking away from your Mother just like my Brother taking away from my parents. (She hug Serra) When I going meet you Mother, I want to say "I'm really sorry for taking away your Child and my Foolishness."

Ange not notice that Shirley behind her and spoken.

Shirley: I forgive you, Angelise-sama.

Ange turn around surprise she stand up while she holding Serra. Ange crying and Shirley forgive her and hug her with Serra.

Ange: Forgive me, Please Forgive me.

Shirley: Don't worry I forgive you. (She also Cry for her)

3 Of them sit down. Shinn and Stellar saw them they happy together, Stellar was glad that Shirley, Ange and Serra forgive each other. Shinn look at Stellar smile she do something good.

Stellar: I'm glad that Ange, Shirley and Serra been forgive each other.

Shinn: Yeah, I know. _(In his Mind) Stellar is amazing she do something them happy and fogive each other, maybe I want to be with Stellar forever._

Stellar (She look at Shinn): Shinn what is it?

Shinn: Nothing let's go back in our room.

Stellar: Ok.

At 11:10PM, Shinn and Stellar arrive the room. Shinn decide sleep together with Stellar. But suddenly Stellar inside their room and she smell the Flower feel dizzy when Shinn come in saw Stellar unstable body she going to fell and Shinn quickly grab her.

Shinn: Stellar are you alright?

Stellar: The Flower make Stellar dizzy.

Shinn: The Flower?

Shinn let Stellar sit on the Front bed. Shinn smell the Flower and feel dizzy, feel body hot and sweat and look at Stellar beauty ness body. And Shinn came to him, Stellar saw him something wrong with Shinn she stand came to him.

Stellar: Shinn, are you ok? (Worried)

Shinn: Stel…la.

Stellar: Shinn what –."

Shinn kiss her twirling her tongue and their rub each other hair. And their release the kiss. Shinn gasping he want her.

Shinn: Stellar, I need mate with you.

Stellar: Shinn… Alright.

Shinn undress her and, he take off Stellar panties carried her body lying her on the Bed and Shinn top on her and kiss her. Shinn undress himself, Stellar saw Shinn's dick was big. Shinn continue kissing her use his Cock shove inside Stellar Pussy and Stellar hug him and kiss him back. Stellar smile she feel expression for 1st time.

Stellar: Ohh… Ahhh. Shinn this is… so… good!

Shinn: Alright, Stellar. Oh god! Stellar, I'm going cum inside you!

Stellar: Do it, Shinn!

Shinn cum inside Stellar womb.

Shinn & Stellar: I CUMMING!

Shinn and Stellar sighing. Shinn saw Stellar tears, he realize something wrong.

Shinn: Stellar, I'm sorry I did't –

Stellar: No, Shinn continue, I want more please. (She smile want more)

Shinn: (He smile back) Alright let's do it again.

Shinn and Stellar continue making love each other and do many Sex Position: Blowjob, Creampie, Anal Sex and Sex Rough on Stellar Pussy. After 2 hours later, both of them was breathing of their pleasure and Stellar Stellar Pussy and Ass has been cumming leaking. Stellar crawling look at Shinn face and eyes.

Stellar: Shinn… _(huff)_ …. Stellar feels… good.

Shinn: Sure… _(huff)_ …. But it feels so great.

Stellar (Yawn): Stellar is sleeping… good… night, Shinn.

Shinn: Good… Night, Stellar. (Yawn)

Shinn and Stellar began to sleep. Went they sleep on outside front door Shirley and Ange open their jaws saw they having sex but the good thing is Serra a sleep before saw what happen.

Ange: Oh my God. I can't believe they do 'it'.

Shirley (She look at the vase she recognize the flower): Wait, that flower. (She taken it 3 Blue Flower)

Ange: Huh, that Flower Shinn to me and Stellar.

Shirley: I check this Flower tomorrow.

At 1:30AM at Arzenal. Salia, Commander Jill, Maggie, Jasmine and Mei look at the footage Salia report it about the Impulse and another Machine, enemy Machine while fighting the Dragons including Naomi.

Jasmine: I never knew about those Machine's including those who attack the Other Para-Mails Rider.

Maggie: Do you think, the Royalties knew about this.

Jill: I already tell the Inspector. She never knew about those who attack them while Norma engaging the Dragons.

Salia: I already tell Naomi about those Machine she said they from another World She said.

Jasmine: Another World, huh? Do you think those guys will cooperate?

Salia: I don't know. But Ange and Chris with them, tomorrow we should pick them up, the Vilkiss and we make conversation.

Jill: Alright, than tomorrow Salia I need you talk to them invite them to Arzenal.

Salia (Salute): Yes, ma'am.

Mei look amaze about the Impulse and the Strike Rouge Ootori.

Mei: Those machine really good even they are not Para-Mail.

Jasmine: You right, pink 1 has Shield same at my Mall.

Mei: I really want to meet those guys.

12:15AM in the Archangel been attack Rau Le Cruset, and there reinforcement, Perfect Strike fighting against Rau. Mu, Yzak, Shiho, Dearka, and Lunamaria defend the Archangel using guuls, Lunamaria, Zaku Warrior and Shiho Cgue Deep Arms on the back on Archangel they have bad time went enemy number just keep coming.

Rau: Looks, like you going been demise, Kira Yamato!

Kira: Shut Up!

Strike using Angi Beam Launcher but all bits arounds him and shoot him around. The Strike Block Shield but hit his Striker pack, left legs and left arms and fall. Athrun and Mu saw the Strike fall.

Athrun: Kira!

Mu: Kira! Damn you Le Cruset!

Murasame into Flight Mode after him while shoot him. On the Archangel bridge

Lacus saw Strike fall.

Lacus: Kira!

Murrue: Kira!

Kira close his eyes. When open eyes saw View was Blue Space also Blue. And Saw someone Red Hair Girl appear before Kira.

Flay: Is a long time Kira.

Kira: Flay?

Kira loss a word as Flay appeared in front of him. She reached out for him which he accepted. Suddenly, he was on the Hill has full of the Garden of Flowers with All Colors on his surroundings, his also been seated on the Ground. He Wearing Orb Uniform, and Flay Wearing Orb Uniform Woman Clothes. They look the Flowers View. She smiled as Kira looked at her.

Flay: Peaceful isn't. Free from War and Conflict.

Kira: Flay.

Flay: What? I finally got to talk to you and you can only said my name? (She puffed her cheek.)

Kira: What I said? Well I just surprised to see you but I alsofelief Flay. (Kira give a smile)

Flay gave a small laugh as she told Kira not to be a 2 timer with Lacus.

Flay: You Never change Kira. You still hestitated on what to do. Though you didn't cry a lot since I'm gone that's a relief.

Kira look at Flay as he suddenly feel guilty.

Kira: I'm sorry Flay. I couldn't protect you.

Flay slapped Kira on the Cheeked as she tried to snapped him put of reality.

Flay: Sorry about that but, I didn't like it if kept blaming yourself for my death. I mean eventually we're all going to die.

Kira: I'm Sorry.

Flay: Anyway, we had not much time left. So I am here to tell something. (Flay placed hand on Kira chest.) Follow your heart because only you can control yourself. Never hestitated on what you do and be brave as sometimes people are not what they seems.

Flay body began to disappeared as the scenery began to particle disappear.

Flay: Kira remember what Lacus said. "Neither will alone… nor strength alone… will be enough" What's is enough? Well that's what you need to find it your way."

Slowly Flay body begin to disappeard. Kira ended up in tears as he wiped it and thanked her for watching him and promised to never hestitate again. Flay gave Kira a kiss on his Kira lips as she said her final words.

Flay: Thank you Kira and remember I'll always watching you.

Kira open his eyes sceback to the Moment where Providence fired DRAGOON Bits at Kira. Just befire it can hit the Strike.

Kira (muttered): I am never… never hesitate again!

Kira words had activated the 'Evolution System'. All the beam from Providence bits was erased and absorbed by Strike as it started to glow in bright White Light. The Light Shoot Up on the Sky as Kira was sitting in the cockpit as Strike has been separated on the Pilot cockpit. Was build itself the light of the Strike back to Archangel. Slowly a new Mobile Suit was created as the White Light glowed in Bright Light and a Final Flash caused the Light to Fade out and a new Mobile Suit appeared in the sky.

Lacus: Is that? (She muttered as the Light faded out)

Mu: What happened? (He tried to open his eyes.)

Rau: Kira Yamato, your existence will be the last day for you.

Rau said as Providence collecting all his DRAGOON Bits. Kira now in SEED Mode took control of the Machine as he ready himself and said.

Kira: Thank you Flay, Kira Yamato Freedom Lauching!

Kira drew his Beam Saber and charged at Providence. Providence tried to parry it but Freedom was Fast enough to cut off Providence left arm. Everyone was Shocked by Freedom performance.

Lacus: Incredible. (Scene inside the Archangel Bridge She impress)

Rau: Impossible, even Freedom shoul not have that kinda of speed. (Rau launched the DRAGOON System and used it in Hyper Mode. Freedom movement was flawless as each time Kira dodge the Bits. Soon the bits was began to decrease until a few remaining bits. Freedom going end this use his Beam Saber and straight to him. He going aim on the Torso along with the Cockpit.

Kira: This ends here!

Freedom doing final attack on him.

Rau: Really, don't think this Over Kira Yamato!

Suddenly Firing Beam Canon aim at Freedom he dodge it attack look at the above, including Archangel Crew and All Mobile Suit and it's Pilot.

Lunamaria: Is that. (She recognize design)

Meyrin (Scene on the Bridge): Impulse?!

Murrue: Reinforcement? How many Mirialia?

Mirialia (She check data): I found Impulse Gundam.

Murrue: Impulse?

Yzak recognize design.

Yzak: Destiny Impulse?

Dearka: But Why they have no Plasma Shield. They using original Impulse not have Plasma Shield.

Yzak: Wait could it be? The report from Sloan Team about those Mobile Suit.

Dearka: The 1 using Shinn Fighting Skill Data.

Yzak: Dearka, you go report Lacus and Archangel.

Dearka: Alright.

Rau Le Cruset fall back, return to the Ship. Kira want to take him down but The Destiny Impulse stop them and fire at Freedom and he dodge go straight to him suddenly another Destiny Impulse was Unit 2 interfered, the 1 shoot him Unit 4, use his Beam Sword block his attack and push back and Unit 6 shoot him using High Beam Riffle.

Kira: Damn, are they protect it each other, huh?

Kira dodge Unit 8 shooting riffle than he charge at him and draw his Beam Sword. Freedom shoot at him and he dodge his attack like he knew. Kira realize something.

Kira: Wait, that moves.

He recognize Destiny Impulse, was just like Shinn Asuka moves.

Kira: That was Shinn's Fighting skills!

Athrun hard time deal Destiny Impulse Unit 1, 3, 5 and 7. Savior keep dodge it, went Destiny Impulse Unit 3 Slash him, he transform and fly up. And Transform back into Mobile Suit he going shoot him but Unit 1 shoot his Right Arm using Beam Canon.

Athrun: Ah, Damn it! (He exclaimed)

Athrun look at the front that Unit 7 is going straight for him, he slash crush his Left Arm. Finally Unit 5 shoot below hit Savior Right Wings and thruster explode and fall. Lacus, Murrue and the others saw the Savior falling on the Monitor.

Lacus: (Gasp) Athrun!

In Savior cockpit the system control non-function and Athrun want make a move.

Athrun: No! No, Move damn it! I won't let end like and I not some guy going give up!

Suddenly Savior glow red, Athrun activate "Evolution System" shooting on the Sky. The Cockpit Savior been separate and Savior been transport another Location and build itself. The Red Light has been Fade.

Dearka: Is that…

Yzak: Justice!

ZGMF-X09A: Justice Gundam, Athrun appear using Justice Gundam. Everyone surprise.

Athrun: Justice? Long time no see. (He smile)

Athrun: Alright, Athrun Zala, Launching Just— huh?

Suddenly the Signal Flare to retreat. All forces retreat back to the ship. Kira, Athrun and the others was glad they survive.

Kira: Athrun your alright?

Athrun: But those Destiny Impulse are really.

Kira: Yeah, using Shinn Fighting Battle Data to fight.

Athrun: Yeah, how in the World, the have Shinn's data?

Kira: I don't know Athrun. We should find the Clue Tommorow.

Athrun: Agreed. But I hope Shinn survive and were here.

Thursday 8:15AM, Stellar waking up and open her eyes and yawning saw the Time. She open the curtains.

Stellar: Oh Morning already. Stellar cooking Breakfast for Shinn. (She Smile)

Stellar dress up wearing T-Shirt, going down found the _Note: Stellar me and Shirley going back to base. Love Ange, Shirley and Serra._ . She smile glad their work out together. Stellar found cook book breakfast was Eggs make Ommelete, Sausage and Beans, She cook it. Shinn woke up and yawning saw himself naked.

Shinn: Man what great Night, I have. (He smile) But where I Stellar.

Shinn dress his Singlet from the Wardrobe and Trousers, came down saw no 1 but the back slide door open saw Stellar at the Wood deck with Small Square Table front the Lake has wood gate. Stellar look behind.

Stellar: Shinn, Good Morning I make Breakfast for you.

Shinn: Wow, Omelet, Sausage and Beans and White Coffee nice menu you made.

Stellar (She Smile and Glad): Stellar hope Shinn like it.

Shinn: Yeah, also that's really good including front of the Lake we seat, having nice view you pick.

Stellar seat and eat her Breakfast, they talk what happen to the World, Shinn decide silent she has relationship for Lunamaria next time he want break up with her. After they done Stellar clean up the plates and she go up stairs get shower but Shinn go with it. Went Showering herself and Shinn naked sneak in went he touch her breast and her pussy and make Stellar surprise.

Stellar: Oh Shinn. You want to take bath together.

Shinn: (Blushing) Well can I?

Stellar: Ok, Stellar do it for Shinn only.

Shinn: Alright. (Smile)

Stellar rub cover with soap, Shinn look at her. What On his Mind.

Shinn (Mind): Oh my god what the hell I thinking?! Taking Bath With Stellar! (scratch his head)

Stellar (Blushing): Shinn… if you want to… you know.

Shinn: Um, ok.

Both of them was blushing, Stellar turn a round look at Shinn, hug his neck and kiss him and Shinn touch her body and her butt or Ass, using her soup rub and Stellar turn around hit in the wall raise her right leg put on left shoulder, Shinn use his cock shove inside her pussy and he kiss Stellar hips.

Shinn: Oh… oh yes, Stellar!

Stellar: Shinn do it! Stellar need it!

Shinn: Stellar, I got to!

Shinn & Stellar: Cumming!

Their breathing, Shinn carried her legs and hips thrust Stellar pussy rapidly.

Stellar: Ohh… Ahhh… Oh My God! This is really good! Shinn, Stellar feel like about to Faint!

Shinn: Yes! I know Stellar! Mmph?!

Stellar kiss Shinn beside him on her back. Shinn feels about Cum again.

Shinn: I'm going Cumming Stellar!

Stellar: Please give it to Stellar!

Shinn & Stellar: I'm CUMMING!

At 9:30AM, Shinn and Stellar breathing their need stop for while being. They both grab their towels wipe their body and come out, they smile giggle it. They dress up, Shinn dress his ZAFT Uniforms and Stellar wear Norma Uniform, they out. Stellar tell Shinn.

Stellar: Shinn, Cagalli call me that Heine and Nicol has return they on their room resting. Also, Chris Hauser glowing light became another Machine from our World, Heine tell her that was Savior Gundam.

Shinn: Savior Gundam, why is it here? Hmph, The Princess report it, huh. (Make frowning face)

Stellar look at her expression on his face make her worried.

Stellar: Shinn, is something wrong?

Shinn: Nah, is nothing.

Stellar: Shinn, you got to tell me what happen.

Shinn: Really is nothing.

Stellar saw her anger inside him. Get inside the back door Book desk get inside get on the train seat beside arrive his Office. Then they go to Mobile Suit Savior Gundam on the deck has on the Catapult with Computer Tune the Mobile Suit, and has Phase Shift Energy Transfer. And they found Cagalli, Heine and the others.

Nicol: Hey, Shinn, Stellar you guys here huh? Oh sorry I should say Commander Asuka.

Shinn: Yeah, so the Scott, Akiho and Chiaki made it back?

Heine: Yeah, for now all we have to do is wait Sylvia signal for help.

Nicol: Speaking of which 2 Norma was here, right?

Stellar: Yeah, the 1 looks like Stellar her name was Ange, the blue hair name Chris.

Heine: Yeah, we both found them went enter the deck. Also I would said the Blue Hair is really cute. (Smile rub his hair)

Chris came out, ask Shinn.

Chris: Commander Asuka, my Machine turn in this Machine do you think I can have it.

Shinn: Hmm, ok you allow using The Savior Gundam.

Chris: Huh, Thank you.

Stellar want to her.

Stellar: Of course you can pilot it but you need to learn to tune your Savior, is energy, and Weapons.

Chris: But, I don't know how…

Stellar: Let Stellar teach Chris.

Chris: Thank you very much Stellar.

Stellar decide help Chris. Suddenly, announcer activate.

 _Miranda (Announcer): Commander Asuka, there 2 Carriers hit our direction on the Islands please come to the bridge._

Shinn: I on my way. Let's go Stellar.

Stellar: Ok.

Heine: Hey, don't forget us.

4 of them go to the Bridge. In 10 Minutes later arrive.

Shinn: We here… huh Ange and Chris here too?

Ange: We heard there was emergency, we want to heard those insect from Arzenal.

Stellar: Oh, Good Morning Ange and Chris. (She waving at them)

Ange & Chris: (Waving hands at Stellar): Oh, Morning Stellar.

Miranda found contact the Arzenal carrier.

Miranda: We found contact from Carrier.

Shinn: Coco, Patch it through.

Coco: Yes, Sir.

Coco open channel, was Salia.

 _Salia (Open Channel): This Salia from the 1_ _st_ _Team of Para-Mail, who I speaking to?_

Shinn: Oh, is you from last night. My name is Shinn Asuka I new Commander of the Mobile Suit Squa, the 1 who I save you girls?

Salia remember last night the Impulse save him.

 _Salia (Open Channel): Huh, you the Pilot_.

Shinn: So we going to meet at the Beach has Vilkiss crash on the Beach closer the Forest.

 _Salia (Open channel): Acknowledge, we meet you there. (She close the Channel)_

Shinn: Looks like we going meet the Norma's guys. (She look at Coco and Miranda) You 2 Girls ready to go back?

Miranda: Y-yes, of course not.

Coco: Yeah, I want go back the Arzenal.

Shinn: That's good you 2, thank you for all your Hard Work. Both of you.

At 9:30AM on the Deck, Chris Found the Mobile Suit, Shinn and Stellar came to her.

Shinn: What the hell Happen? Is that

Heine: Yeah, Savior it came here last night came crush on Chris Hauser.

Chris kneel depressed her Para-Mail been crush and Stellar go to her, and tab her shoulder and she tears.

Stellar: Chris, sorry about the Hauser.

Chris nodded, and Stellar got idea pay her damage Hauser.

Stellar: I know, how about The Savior became your replacement as Chris Machine? Also this Mobile Suit was Transformation, it can transform into Flight Mobile Armor you can fly.

Chris: Really? But this machine is really high tech, but I don't know how.

Stellar: Stellar will teach Chris. I talk with Shinn, ok?

She left her and go to Shinn discuss it.

Couple Minutes later, At 10:30AM at the beach closer the Forest the Carrier of the Arzenal landed. The door was open, Salia, Ersha and the other including Mechanics. Salia comfront Shinn Asuka.

Salia: Shinn Asuka, I presume?

Shinn: That's me.

Salia: The Commander Jill invite you to Arzenal. Also the Pilot of Vilkiss Name…

Shinn: Let me guest Ange right and Chris?

Salia: Yes, those 2.

Naomi, Ersha, Rosalie and Vivian came out.

Rosalie: Chris, where are you?! (She calling Chris)

Stellar, Ange, Chris, Miranda and Coco talking and laugh, than Chris heard Rosalia arrive. Chris saw her run to her.

Chris: Rosalie! (She hug her)

Rosalie: I knew your alive!

Vivian smell and saw Ange, but…

Vivian: Uh, ok quiz time. How many Ange?

Ersha: Huh?

Salia: Is only 1 Ange why said that?

Vivian: I want to said wrong but I saw 2 Ange.

Salia & Ersha: What?!

Everyone saw Ange and another 1 was Stellar.

Ange: Vivian, Ersha you guys here. (She glad)

3 of the Norma awkward saw there was 2 Ange.

Salia: Which 1 is Ange?

Vivian: That 1 from the left, I can smell it. (She pointed at left)

Ersha: And who might you be?

Stellar: Is Stellar, Stellar Loussier.

Ersha: Nice to meet you, Stellar, my names Ersha.

Cagalli arrive recognize that girl.

Cagalli: Lacus, is that you? (She came to her)

Ersha: Err, no you wrong my names is Ersha.

Cagalli: Oh, sorry I thought you just like my friend.

Ersha: Oh really.

Shinn ask Salia to talk.

Salia: Well, Commander Asuka my Captain want to invite you at Arzenal also bring your friends. Also where you guys keep the The Vilkiss and the Hauser.

Shinn: Sure, why not, but I need left someone to watch the base we found. Also at the Deck.

Salia: Alright than. Thank you taken both Mail-Riders.

Shinn: So where do we start?

Salia: Well, at 12:15PM, also can we check around for while.

Vivian: Really, can we see inside there base? (She interfered)

Salia: Vivian, stop it!

Salia saw Coco and Miranda cannot believe they actually alive, Ersha hug them glad to them, Vivian prediction from previous Quiz was wrong she was depressed. Stellar want meet Chris that she glad.

Stellar: Chris, did you glad you friend came?

Rosalie: Hey back off her Burn Princess!

Stellar: Burn Princess?

Chris: Rosalie no, that Girl wasn't Ange.

Rosalie: What? You kidding?

Chris: Well, her name was Stellar she's save my life.

Stellar: So you Rosalie? Nice to meet you?

Rosalie: Well, nice to meet you… to.

Rosalie feel awkward, Vivian came to her and smell her scent. Ersha hug Stellar to thank you, for reviving Coco and Miranda. At 11:15AM, they all go inside the base Salia, Vivian and the other was amaze the Base on Island was exist. Shinn, Stellar and the Others has tune the Mobile Suit, Mei and the other Mechanics want to help learn about those Mobile Suit. Mei feel the Impulse was really warm for fighting that he want to protect someone he love, and she also surprise that Impulse has Seperated System, also has Core Fighter. Ange report to Salia and explain about those people from another World. Stellar almost done Tune up the Gaia Gundam, Heine, Nicol, and Cagalli already tune up, Ersha with Shirley playing with Serra, Shirley gave request Ersha never tell to Salia. Almost 12:00PM, Shinn and Stellar ride on the Core Splendor ride on 1 seat Stellar seat on Shinn lap, Heine on Gouf Ignited, and Cagalli go with them with Strike Rouge Ootori, Nicol has to stay here on the Island. And Stellar teach Chris using Savior Simulator to train her, Chris amaze the Machine Function, Rosalie amaze that Chris has that Machine, also Stellar teach her to customize the Color of Savior Gundam. Well 12:15PM, Vilkiss is on the Carrier and Chris ride the Savior Gundam to test it to control the Machine and they off to Arzenal. After 15 Minutes, they arrive at Arzenal, Shinn, Stellar, Heine and Cagalli was disbelief the Base Just like an Island. At Core Splendor, Shinn wearing Light Of Mana bracelet to make sure no 1 suspect it when arrive they arrive landed cargo. The all landed open the door, they off, Finally The Savior landed really good, Chris open the cockpit and out. The Girl with Maid clothes name Momoka waiting for Mistress, went she saw the Core Splendor, they get off saw with glad.

Momoka: Huh! Lady Angelise! (She go and hug her)

Stellar: Huh?

Momoka: Thank goodness you safe.

Stellar: Who are you? (She curious)

Momoka: (Gasp and crying) Lady Angelise, no it can't be you lost her Memories! NOOO!

Stellar: Of course not, Stellar wasn't Angelise.

Momoka: Huh? (Curious)

Ange: Momoka, I'm right here. (She came to her)

Momoka: Oh thank goodness you safe, Lady Angelise. (She turn round)

Ange: Momoka, I really sorry I treat you coldly.

Momoka: Oh Lady Angelise. (She notice that Stellar look alike Angelise) Also who are those people?

Ange: Momoka, meet Stellar Loussier, and Shinn Asuka they both safe me.

Momoka: Oh, thank you for taking Lady Angelise. (She look at Stellar) But I can't believe Miss Stellar looks like Lady Angelise. Also nice to meet you Miss Stellar.

Both of them shake hands with a Smile. Salia came with them.

Salia: Shinn, Stellar, Heine and Cagalli. Come with me meet the Commander and Inspector.

Shinn: Alright, let's go Stellar.

Stellar: Ok, Shinn.

10 Minute they arrive, on Commander Jill Office, has Old Lady Jasmine, Red Hair Woman, a woman wearing Uniform wearing hat and Glasses.

Jill: Greetings Commander Shinn Asuka, my name is Jill Commander Of Arzenal.

Maggie: I'm Maggie, Medical of Arzenal.

Jasmine: I'm Jasmine, Former Commander of the Arzenal also I open Jasmine Mall.

Shinn, Stellar and Heine look at Jasmine recognize someone.

Jasmine: Um, is something on my face? (She Nervous)

Shinn: I don't know, it feels like remind me of someone.

Heine: You just like our Captain Of The Minerva. Her Name Talia Gladys.

Jasmine (Surprise): Really, is she really good on your World, or She just like me?

Cagalli: Well, she just like you, she almost Middle Age.

Jasmine: Is she age Older More 30 Years.

Shinn: Um, no but she less 30 Years old. I saw report she has Son on her Homeland.

Jill: Jasmine, look alike has son. (She surprise)

Heine: Yeah, she has a Son.

Shinn: If her son meet you. He know that you're his Grandmother.

4 Of them Chuckled laugh including Jill, Salia and Maggie.

Jasmine: Watch you damn mouth! Granny!

Jill: Ok, ok. (She stop laughing) Let's get over with.

Inspector: All right my turn. My name is Inspector Emma Bronson, I'm look out the Arzenal in case watching Norma has activities.

Shinn: My name is Shinn, Shinn Asuka.

Emma: Asuka? You don't mean Asuka from Misurugi Empires Royal Family.

Shinn: Well, I'm Native 1, I didn't know about my relatives from my homeland knew about this. Also the Family Misurugi Members hidden after they found out 1st Princess of the Misurugi Empire was a Norma. Lastly, me and my friends were survive from the Dragons Attack.

Emma: Yes if you said so, also I'm sorry about you're losses. Huh, (she look at Stellar) also why still here Ange.

Stellar: Stellar wasn't Ange.

Shinn: No, you wrong because this Norma with me, I safe on the lake using Mana boat safe her life. (His Lying to Inspector) She always talk like 3rd Person.

Emma: Wait, you safe Norma life?

Heine: Not only that, she Fall In Love that Norma.

Emma: This is, unexcused you know, Norma hunger you Mana Energy.

Shinn: She feed me Norma Love.

Jill: Oh Please. (She muttering)

Emma: But

Shinn (He cuts her): If you taken her, I will expose that Norma fight the Dragons who fighting for us. (He threatning her)

Emma: Err, ok, ok.

Shinn: I need question, this matter.

Emma: Wh… what is it?

Shinn: What is Dragons true motive?

Emma: Huh, why say that? They only infiltrated using Singular Portal going attack the Human.

Stellar: But, the Dragons only came group by group. The Dragons take huge full scale army to attack the Humans.

Emma (She realize): Hey, you're right. I was other Inspector the Arzenal, I didn't ask.

Cagalli: I think is better you tell your Father what's going on. The Dragons attack the Arzenal need find something behind.

Emma: I think you right, is better I talk authority's. Thanks, you Girls name is including Norma looks like Ange?

Stellar: Is Stellar, Stellar Loussier.

Cagalli: My name is Cagalli Yula.

Emma: Nice to meet you both. I got a go. Commander you take over and report.

Jill: Sure why not.

Emma left the Office. Jill start talking.

Jill: Nice true, also I want form Alliance with you Commander Asuka. I heard report from Salia that you from another Worlds.

Shinn: Yeah, 1 of your from your Worlds, attack us, I fight it went blow up make black hole, that why I came.

Mei: What's Machine looks like?

Shinn: Is just like Vilkiss but black version.

Jill: Maybe that man, do something with it.

Stellar: Who?

Jill: 1 Day, if something gone Worst.

Stellar: I see.

Jill: Well, I have another report you has something device revive Coco and Miranda, thank you, saving them.

Shinn: Well is not me, it was Stellar she the found them also (Notice Cagalli and Heine) Cagalli and Heine has Light Of Mana.

Jill: So, we Welcome you all to came to Arzenal or stay here for while been. Stellar we going full of debt on Jasmine Mall for Free.

Jasmine: I gave you some upgrades

Stellar: Really, I want my Gaia has Wings.

Jasmine: Hmm, ok I will upgrade your Machine.

Stellar: Thank you.

Jill: Also, we welcome you if you want came to the Arzenal.

Stellar: Than Stellar, Shinn and the others will come here anytime?

Jill: Yeah, that's right.

Stellar happy want to visit. Shinn needs agreed on this in order go back to their Worlds. And what cause it.

Shinn: Alright, if you need something call us alright?

Jill: Alright.

Shinn shake Jill hands for accepting it. They all out for sightseeing the Arzenal. Couple Hours Later at 4:30PM, the Shinn on Core Splendor and the others on the Mobile Suit to launch.

Stellar (Speaker): Bye, everyone we meet again!

Ange: Good Bye Stellar! We meet again Tomorrow! (She Waving left hand)

Chris: See you tomorrow Stellar! (She waving right hand)

They Launch go back to base.

Stellar: Shinn, what you think happen next.

Shinn: Well, is something there needs some help, we wait.

Stellar: Alright, is really fun on Arzenal. (She Smile)

Shinn: Yeah, me too. (He smile back to her)

Stellar: Also, Stellar has training with Chris about Mobile Suit Tomorrow. Sorry, Shinn.

Shinn: That's ok. You train Chris as Personal Instructor of the Mobile Suit.

Stellar: Shinn want come Stellar see Stellar train Chris that's ok.

Shinn: If I have time to see you. Also I worried about the Archangel I wandering what happen to them.

Shinn need to do is wait, what happen. They arrive the Island Stellar saw how Beautiful Meantime, Stellar hug Shinn also want to figuring what will happen next.

Ended Chapter 3.

* * *

I made Shinn x Stellar Sex moments, I make Chapter 4 working on it takes really, Really long time. Sorry if I make you wait. Next Chapter Gaia will be upgrade, Stellar train Chris, Ange having a Fever, Stellar take her place, help out Salia Stress out. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 4:Star Mail Pilot, Gaia take fly

Gundam Seed Cross Destiny

I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny and Cross Ange.

* * *

Chapter 4: Extended with Ragna-Mail and Gaia take light. Rescue Plan.

5 Month later, Stellar teach Chris using Savior Gundam, how to tune up, and has Enerygy container. Chris respect Stellar as her mentor also she has deep crush on her also she still has no grudge against Ange. Now the Unknown Base Name it Asuka Base also Name the Island 'Destiny Island' name after Shinn's Gundam. Stellar now helping Shinn about become Leader of the Team than Shinn glad able spend time with her. Ange with Momoka relationship was back to Normal, Ange allow her call her by true Name. Rosalie jealous with Stellar, she closer to Chris also Hilda want challenge on the Game of shooting, fighting, and Basketball and make friend with her. Heine and Nicol is on the base doing look out the Base. Now Stellar request Commander Jill to gave upgrade her Gaia Gundam, but she doesn't have Gaia require but they gave equipment to make Gaia Flying, but Stellar cannot pay it because they revive and retrieve Coco and Miranda. Gaia is on Arzenal. On the Mission, Chris use his Savior Gundam she able defeat Galleon-Class Dragon also has Big Money. Now the Savior Gundam was official belong to Chris. Heine and Nicol do there work look out the Base. Cagalli somehow visit to Arzenal. Emma been denied the HQ talk about reason. Shirley and Serra stay at Asuka's Base.

Friday, on Asuka Island at 8:45AM. Stellar waking up want go to the shower but he found Shinn's wallet on the ground went she pick up saw his Birth was 1/8/C.E58.

Stellar: (Gasp) This is Shinn date of his Birthday.

She look at Calender now was 4/8 she need thinking what present for Shinn next month. But 1st she went to shower and making breakfast for Shinn than they both eat.

Shinn: That was delicious Stellar, thanks."

Stellar: You're Welcome. (She smile)

At 9AM, on the Bridge Cagalli approach her.

Stellar: Oh, Cagalli what is it?"

Cagalli: Well, With have Arzenal want to see you there.

Stellar curious, Shinn ask her.

Shinn: Something happen?

Cagalli: I don't know.

Shinn: Wow, you really suck in info do you Princess? (Insulting)

Cagalli: Well, I'm sorry to disapoint you, jerk!

Stellar look Cagalli leaving with upset, Shinn look at her.

Shinn: So should we go to Arzenal what happen?

Stellar: Y-yeah, sure Shinn.

At 9:30AM they took of to Arzenal after 45 Minutes they arrive and to the Bridge to see Commander Jill and explain what happen.

Stellar: What, Ange has a fever.

Shinn: Went, that happen?

Jill: Went she and Salia fight in Hot spring. We need Stellar to ride the Vilkiss and replace Ange until she ok.

Shinn: What?

Stellar: Sure, Stellar will help Ange.

Shinn: What? (He exclaimed)

Jill: Ok, but we pay Money for you not Ange also you will stay here and your room will be alone. Agreed?

Stellar: Sure.

Shinn: Hey, how about I stay with Stellar?

Jill: No, you will not stay here.

Shinn: (He look at Stellar) Stellar are you sure about this?

Stellar: Of course, Ange is Stellar friend.

Shinn: Ok, but I do my best became Leader of the Team, also I will always came visit to see you, ok?

Stellar: Sure.

On Briefing at 10AM, Salia discuss 1st Squad members.

Naomi: So the replacement will arrive.

Vivian: Wait, there was Mail Rider that can replace Ange?

Hilda: Who was it?

Salia: Well, Commander said she will arrive soon.

At 10:05AM, the staff give Stellar uniform, when she wearing was same Uniform like Ange and Hilda wear but different she wear Long sock Blue. Shinn, Jill, Jasmine and Maggie waiting. Went out the dressing room, Shinn was blush how hot Stellar wearing.

Stellar: So Shinn, how do I look.

Jill: Wow, that was so cute your wear those uniform.

Jasmine: Agreed.

Maggie: What do you think Shinn? How hot Stellar? (She teasing Shinn)

Shinn: Wow, Stellar you look amazing. (He praise her)

Stellar: Thank you, Shinn. (She blush, and glad Shinn like it)

Than they on their way to the briefing room at 10:10AM, then Jill in.

Jill: 1st squadron.

The 1st Squad salute.

Jill: Alright, this is a Girl who will replace Ange for time being. (She look at Stellar) You can come in now.

Stellar get in, Naomi, Chris, Vivian and Ersha smile. Salia gasp with surprise.

Chris, Vivian and Ersha: Stellar!

Jill: Alright, this Ange replacement also she will ride the Vilkiss.

Naomi: Huh, she going ride the Vilkiss? (She surprise)

Salia: Wait, what?! (She exclaimed)

The Team dismissed, Salia advise Stellar.

Salia: Stellar, now I your leader you need follow my order to make sure you not been killed, ok?

Stellar: Sure, Stellar will follow. But I cannot promise you that I follow your orders.

Salia groaning, than she draw her knife grab Stellar shoulder neck pointed.

Salia: Listen, you will follow my order and I will execute you. (Threat her)

Naomi: Salia stop that.

Shinn: Hey, you cannot do to her! (Exclaimed)

Stellar: Shinn that's ok. (She talk to Salia) No you will not execute Stellar.

Salia: I will.

Stellar: No you not.

Salia: And why is that?!

Stellar: Because Salia already dead 1st.

Salia: Huh?

Salia look down down saw Stellar knife pointed on her Stomach, than she dash back.

Salia: Since went your draw your knife?

Stellar: I draw went Salia went grab Stellar shoulder.

Naomi: Wow, she's good. (She impress her draw her knife so quickly)

Salia amaze Stellar draw her Knife quickly without hesitated. Than Stellar and Shinn left her. At 10:30AM, Shinn on his Core Splendor and he hug her.

Shinn: Good bye Stellar, be careful out there alright, I promise I visit you ok.

Stellar: Sure Shinn, Stellar promise that I will stay alive.

Than they make farewell kiss. The Mail Rider, excited watch the romance scene Shinn and Stellar make. Shinn and his core splendor left Arzenal. Stellar go where Ange's room, Vivian make a way than they found it. Went Stellar knock, Momoka open the door she surprise.

Momoka: Oh, miss Stellar. Why are you here?

Stellar: Just visiting Ange, how is she?

Momoka: Well, she still fever.

Ange notice Stellar voice.

Ange: Huh, Stellar? Is that you?

Stellar came in.

Stellar: Yes, Stellar is here.

Ange look at Stellar uniform.

Ange: Why you wearing Arzenal uniform?

Stellar: Well, Stellar replace Ange in 1st squadron.

Ange: What?! Are you serious?!

Momoka: Ha, Lady Angelise has been replace? (Surprise)

Stellar: Also, I ride your Vilkiss.

Ange: What?! Are they crazy!

Stellar: But why you already fever?

Momoka: Well, at Bath room, Salia attacking her 1st they drag on Hot Sprinng maybe Ange knew her secret.

Stellar: Salia Secret?

Momoka: Yeah.

Arzenal activate alarm that DRAGON has open Singulator. Than Stellar out Ange's room and run to change clothes, Stellar brought her Mail Rider Suit.

Salia: You're brought you're own?

Stellar: Yeah, Stellar found at Asuka base.

All Norma including Extended get on their Para-Mail and Stellar riding Ragna-Mail.

Salia: All right launching!

10:45AM, All Para-Mail launch. Than lastly Stellar riding Vilkiss. Chris Savior Gundam Phase Shift became Bright Blue. (same as her hair)

Stellar: Stellar Loussier, Vilkiss Launching!

Vilkiss launch and nearby Arquebus. Salia contact Stellar.

Salia (Open Channel): _Stellar, there's no need Full Name and name of Machine. Said your name on your Unit._

Stellar: Ok.

Salia off the channel. Saw the Singulator has been open came the DRAGON was 50 Scuna-Class Dragon, 1 Blue Galleon-Class Dragon and 2 Brig-Class Dragon. Went DRAGONS begin to attack them.

Salia: Now, Fire!

They fire at the Scuna-Class Dragons only hit 10 they make formation with firing barrage but the Scuna Dragon wide spread than attack everyone change into Destroy Mode and Savior turn into Mobile Suit except The Vilkiss.

Stellar: It cannot transform into Mobile Suit.

Salia (Open Channel): Sorry Stellar it cannot be transform only Ange can do it.

Went 5 Scuna Dragon break through to Salia Arquebes.

Salia (Open Channel): Stellar?! They coming for you!

Stellar look at front she dodge the Dragon closer to her she make distance from the Dragon than she shoot 5 them. Vivian impress but need focus taking she already taking 3 of them. Stellar come to them saw some Magic Circle on the Sea.

Stellar: Huh? (She contact Salia) Salia watch out down there.

Salia: Down there?

They came out crystal hit the target they all dodge Galleon-Class attacks. Savior take down 10 Scuna Dragon went saw Roslie Glave lost her right arm.

Chris: Rosalie! (She exclaimed)

Savior charge at Brig Dragons.

Meanwhile, Galleon Dragon attack follow Vilkiss and 25 Scuna Dragon left charge at Salia Arquebus, Razor and Ersha Hauser. Stellar got Idea she let Galleon Dragon Attack keep following her than she go above in the sky right front of Scuna Dragons than they all been hit Galleon trap ability. Salia open her jaw with surprise.

Salia: You use Galleon trap ability hit the Scuna's?

Ersha: That was smart move, Stellar. (She praise Stellar)

Went Vilkiss stop saw Scuna's been shot down and save Salia, Ersha and Vivian. Salia look up saw Stellar she impress her ability even Vilkiss cannot accept her, Salia surprise that Galleon Class is behind Vilkiss.

Salia: Stellar watch out!

Stellar: Huh?

Galleon Dragon use his hit the Vilkiss and about fall than use his wing grabber saw Galleon about to eat Stellar. Went Chris look at the Vilkiss.

Chris: Oh no, Stellar!

Stellar hurt her head. Saw the Dragon.

Stella: Stellar... doesn't want to die.

Stellar glared at the Dragon.

Stellar: Not only… that Stellar scare… Stellar doesn't want… Shinn Sad, caused Shinn much pain and suffering… I want live... for Shinn… because… I love Shinn! (She yell)

Stellar Magenta eyes has Burst which means she has enter SEED Mode, The Vilkiss glowing the color was change Color into Whole Bright Blue and Wings was White, and stand Fly. 1st Squadron was surprise that Stellar activate Vilkiss. Than Vilkiss in Flight Mode shooting the Galleon Dragon fly to the sky transform into Destroy Mode draw her Sword and dive with high Speed of Light slash Galleon Horn than he landed touch the Surface Ocean and raise her Sword than make her Water became extend of the Sword make form whipping than she fly it than whipping on the Dragon on his stomach make it bleed than Stellar activate Vilkiss Frozen Bullet but has been transfer to the Sword than she swing like Beam Attack hit the stomach, neck, wing and head than the attack has burst into Ice went fall on the sea than has been icelated. Stellar look at the what happen to Vilkiss was Beautiful color like a Sea. Meanwhile at Chris manage taken down 25 Scuna Dragons than Brigs Dragon make bluee Magic Circles make lightning and another 1 make Red Circle make Fire. Savior turn into Mobile Armor dodge went to the sky than transform back using both Long Range Beam Canon than shoot both Brigs Dragon stomach fall into sea. Chris smile she did it take down both Brigs Dragons with a Gundam. Salia call out the Squad.

Salia: All unit, return back base.

All: Roger.

Stellar look at the Ocean saw something shining she closer to the Sea. Salia saw Stellar and order the team.

Salia: You girls return without us.

All (Open Channel): Yes, Ma'am.

Salia go to Vilkiss than she beside Stellar.

Salia: Stellar what are you doing? Return to base.

Stellar: Just a Minute. Stellar saw something shining in the Sea, I want see.

Stellar dive in it, Salia watching. Went Stellar Swimming in the ocean finding something than she something glowing she swung her arm and she found Big Blue Sapphire Crystal she take it and she go back to Vilkiss. Salia search Stellar.

Salia: Stellar where are you? (She yell)

Stellar surfaced and ride Vilkiss. Put the Sapphire underneath the controller.

Salia: Where were you? Let's go back to Arzenal.

Stellar: Yes, ma'am.

They flight back to Arzenal. Salia look at the Vilkiss she also choose Stellar to ride it.

Salia: I thought is only work on Ange? Could Stellar is related to Ange? (She muttering)

At 11:00AM, on Arzenal, Jill look at monitor she surprise that someone Ride the Vilkiss without any Royal Bloodline and without the Royal Ring.

Jill: Amazing, Ange look-alike able using Vilkiss too.

At 11:35AM, on Asuka Base, Shinn is in his office look at his laptop on, suddenly Stellar show on the monitor.

Shinn: Stellar? You alright, how's going? (He was releaved)

Stellar: Well, Stellar piloting Ange's Machine The Vilkiss.

Shinn: You use the Vilkiss. (He was surprise)

Stellar: Naomi, Salia, Chris, Vivian and Ersha are nice to Stellar. But Coco and Miranda still ok.

Shinn: I see. (He was glad want to see Stellar safe.)

Stellar: Did Shinn able find the Archangel?

Shinn: Well, no we still didn't find it. Also I miss you, Stellar. (He smile of miss her)

Stellar: Shinn, your silly. You only, 1 hour and 1/2 Minute. And Stellar also miss Shinn too. (She touch the screen)

Suddenly Salia came in saw Stellar calling from Shinn

Stellar: Also Vivian allow use it her laptop.

Shinn: Her Laptop?

Stellar: Well, wasn't exactly her laptop it was her roommate laptop, also Stellar saw her roommate Laptop Log, her Team has trouble with Ange having steal Hilda, Rosalie and Chris Salary, also they attack Ange.

Shinn: Wow, her Team Leader has some problem with Teammate.

Stellar: Salia should tell them stop shooting Ange. Also she need Hilda and Rosalie to talk seriously not to attack Ange. Just like I talk to Chris to stop attacking Ange.

Salia surprise that she convict her to stop shooting Ange.

Shinn: Well, that's good for her.

Stellar: Shinn, do you any information from Akiho, Scott and Chiki?

Shinn: No.

Stellar: Also, Vivian told me, that Salia wearing cosplay. Stellar think Salia going kill her or make her have fever.

Salia surprise she notice about her Secret than she enter her room.

Salia: Is that my Laptop, you using.

Stellar surprise Salia behind her.

Stellar: Oh yeah, Vivian allow me to use it. To talk Shinn.

Stellar look at monitor reflection.

Stellar: I see you next time, Salia is here.

Shinn: Alright, becareful ok, love you.

Stellar: Love you too, Shinn.

Stellar turn off her end Video Transmission. Than she turn around.

Stellar: Salia, you the 1 who caught Ange fever.

Salia: I see you figure it out. Also is complicated what I did. (Her faces red)

Stellar: Salia should stop Hilda and Rosalie shooting her down.

Salia: They all selfish than she won't listen. Also I just don't know what to do with Ange. Also she steal money from Ersha to make Festival Next week.

Stellar: Huh, you guys doing having Festival. Hmm, they need more money. How about Stellar talk to Ange.

Salia: I don't know, but I don't think she… (She has doubts)

Stellar: Stellar will try.

Salia: Well, ok.

Stellar: Well see ya.

Stellar left Salia's room, Salia muttering.

Salia: She look like Ange but…

Vivian (Came out surprise): Because she just like in her opposite way.

Salia (Groan glared): Vivian, did you let Stellar my Laptop. (She draw her knife throw at Vivian)

At 12PM, Stellar talk to Ange and Momoka, Momoka agreed with Stellar in order stop picking on her but Ange groan with disagreed.

Ange: No, I will not give the Money stabber.

Stellar: With Hilda and Rosalie only. But Ersha and Salia need those money, Ange not only have the Money.

Ange: Huh, whatever. (She cover her blanket)

Momoka: I know what you saying.

Stellar pull Momoka out.

Stellar: Listen, Stellar know Ange really stubborn, but Hilda and Rosalie never shoot her down.

Momoka: Then talk to them just like you talk to Chris girl.

Stellar: Those stubborn ones. Chris only I can stop but Chris just follow them. What's problem is Ersha.

Momoka: I'm sorry, she never get everyone shot down.

Stellar think of it she know Ange wasn't like it.

Stellar: But Stellar only replace Ange. But don't tell Ange alright. I only can have the money.

Momoka: I see. (She was down)

Stellar: Sorry, Momoka. Also see you later.

At 12:20PM, she went to hall way she saw a Mail-Rider has Long Hair has a scar on her right eye, also losing left arm has been in steel bowl she was naked with bandage on her body she's on oxygen mask.

Stellar: Wow, poor girl. Stellar going help her.

She take wearing the Mask on her mouth and glove surgery and take 1 of tools the stitches. Couple minutes maybe at 12:50PM, Maggie on her way go to medic to make surgery another Mail-Rider.

Maggie: Oh my, I need to hurry to surgery another Mail-Rider.

Stellar out of medic room, than she left. Than Maggie enter the medical room she surprise that she already complete surgery of her arm not only her been attach than bandage also has cast arm.

Maggie: What the hell-?! (She surprise) Who make this surgery?!

Stellar in Docking bay look at her Gaia 1st the Norma mechanic using Ragna-Mail the Vilkiss Wings Part.

Stellar: Wow, the Gaia look amazing. (She amaze)

Jasmine: Well, I will complete in 5 Days.

Stellar: Thank you, Jasmine for Upgrade my Gaia.

Jasmine: You welcome, well you did revive 2 cute recruits Coco and Miranda.

Stellar: Mm,hmm.

Jasmine: Also I look at the Command Video. I never thought beside Age that you can Awake The Vilkiss without using Royal Blood line and The Royal Ring.

Stellar: (Giggle) Also, Stellar know reason Salia has secret it release her stress.

Jasmine:(Question her) How you know? Also she allow everyone use her laptop.

Stellar: Well, Vivian give permission using it. Also Stellar found log book that she want pilot the Vilkiss.

Jasmine: (She explain) Well, she admire Royal Blood Norma Mail-Rider.

Stellar: Someone before Ange?

Jasmine: Yeah, her Alektra Maria Von Loewenherz she was Norma Royal Blood also she went her last mission went she return her Team has been Death, and she lose her arm.

Stellar remember Jill has her Mechanical Arm.

Stellar: Wait, Alektra was Commander Jill?

Jasmine: Smart girl, you figure out. Anyway, Salia vow revenge to take down the DRAGONS, since then tries 4 times Piloting Vilkiss but failed, Jill commented her to stop.

Stellar: I see.

Salia at her make her Log also she thinking about Ange and Stellar pilot the Vilkiss. She really want to pilot for Alektra.

Stellar talk to Jasmine she gave to Crystal Blue Sapphire, she using Magnifind Glass.

Jasmine: So you found on the Ocean, huh?

Stellar: Yes, Stellar found it after defeating the DRAGONS. Is it real?

Jasmine: It is real, you got good eyes on Crystal stuff, Stellar.

Stellar: Thank you Jasmine, also do you instruction how to make locket, pin, and Necklace.

Jasmine: Well, we have the tools for making locket, Pin and Necklace.

Stellar: Really, where is it?

Stellar follow Jasmine and found the room has Necklace, Pin and Locket.

Jasmine: This is are equipment you need, Stellar.

Stellar: Thank you, Jasmine.

Stellar begin to make using Blue Sapphire to make Necklace.

3:00PM, at Asuka Base. Cagalli she also heard that Stellar transfer was boring nothing to do with, she want get permission.

Cagalli: Shinn, I need to launch my Strike Rouge to see Stellar.

Shinn: (Groan) Fine, you allow to go Arzenal.

Cagalli left with sad expression she remember what's he said about her Father Uzumi Nara Attha. Went she on her Mobile Suit and launch. In 45 Minutes, she arrive at Arzenal Commander Jill already give permission to land, she out of her Mobile Suit. She on Jasmine Mall, talk to Jasmine.

Jasmine: Oh, Princess what seem the problem?

Cagalli: Well I need to see Stellar because from Base, only Shirley take care off Serra. So I came here to see Stellar. Also don't call me 'Princess'.

Jasmine: Well, she at the basement she making Necklace or something.

Cagalli she go stairs level 5 floor. Found the room when open she saw make carving the Necklace. When she enter.

Cagalli: Stellar!

Stellar: Gyaaah! Cagalli don't scare Stellar like that.

Cagalli: What you doing?

Stellar: Stellar want make Necklace also has pin to he can wear.

Cagalli: You make Necklace and Pin? You mean you want put the Pin on the Necklace?

Stellar: Yes, that was Stellar want to make for Shinn.

Cagalli: Why, you make Pin-Necklace for Shinn?

Stellar: Well, next month 1/9, is Shinn birthday that's why Stellar make Give for Shinn.

Cagalli: Oh, I see. (Not intersted)

Stellar: Is something wrong?

Cagalli: Well, I came here see you because just only Shirley taking care of Serra maybe I should come over we have talk too.

Stellar: Ok, how about Hot Spring.

Cagalli: Deal.

At 3:45PM, in the Bathroom on the Hot spring. Stellar ask Cagalli what happen, that she knew Shinn, she wasn't want bother them after 5 Month. Cagalli tell 1st she meet Shinn is on the Minerva tell bad about her Father than he threatning her destroy Orb. Stellar was shock.

Stellar: Stellar doesn't believe Shinn do such thing.

Cagalli: He doesn't understand, my Father make painful decision, he doesn't know.

Stellar: But Lord Uzumi said he will evacuate the Citizens who support him that;s include Shinn and his Parents and Sister, Stellar think he thankful that Citizen from your nation who support your Father than he will order his Troop to protect the Citizens who wasn't fight back. Protect the Mission is also part of Lord Uzumi Mission.

Stellar saw Cagalli her eye wide.

Stellar: Sorry, Cagalli Stellar didn't mean to- (She talk to her, that make Cagalli upset)

Cagalli: (She back reality) Hey that's ok, I think you're right. Protect the is Not my Father alone is also Soldier mission too.

Stellar: Yeah, but he make success to evacuate the Civilian but at the same he also Failed and create the Enemy of Orb, is Shinn, not only that his also the Victim. That also what your Father feared.

Cagalli realized what said Stellar was true about Shinn and her Father.

Cagalli: You're right. Than my Father has little in Vain.

Stellar: And that's is Lord Uzumi suffering what his Failed.

Cagalli: I don't what to said Stellar, maybe his been suffered by Shinn's Parents.

Stellar: Maybe, but there still hope left to safe you're Father suffering including Shinn's parents.

Cagalli: (She confused) What? How?

Stellar: To make Shinn change his heart about Orb.

Cagalli: But Athrun said you cannot make change Shinn minds.

Stellar: But Cagalli you never know if you try. Let me Help you, if I have time, I will talk to Shinn. Ok.

Cagalli:Wait you talk to her?

Stellar: Stellar doesn't want to see Shinn hate the Orb Forever. Maybe Shinn also love Orb also he has Heart Broke, than I going Fix Shinn's poor Heart. I did because Stellar really Love Shinn.

Cagalli trust Stellar what she doing.

At 4:45PM, on the Galia Empire, Kira with Athrun, Dearka and Yzak look any information more about this World using there Mobile Suit. They split Kira with Dearka and Yzak with Athrun. Athrun and Yzak tell someone but still same thing (Kira and Athrun question people in chapter 2). Athrun look inside the Shop. Yzak groan than he saw couple people he came saw a Woman has White Hair with 6 Years Old Daughter also has White Hair was going taken away.

Woman: Please let my Daughter go.

Officer: Sorry, ma'am keeping the Norma child was Illegal.

Yzak: What the Hell! ILLEGAL!(He muttering)

Yzak came out punch the Officer in the ground and other 5 Officer came. He gave the woman a hand.

Yzak: Come if you and you're Daughter want to live together.

Woman: Ok. (She grab her daughter) come Miyo!

They run away, she tell her come with her and found a Car than she ride it than she took off. Now the Police has lost it's track than Yzak phone ringing it was Athrun.

Athrun (Phone): Where the Hell are you?!

Yzak: I on the Woman's Car with her Norma Daughter.

Athrun (Phone): What?! Why you do that we should info! You know what, we going back to Archangel, you go on with Kira.

Yzak: I got it.

Athrun hang up. Kira and Dearka arrive.

Kira: What happen?

Athrun: Yzak, been compromised.

He turn around look at them, they buy some food and they buy some stuff.

Athrun: The Hell?! Did you really have time buy that?!

Kira&Daerka: Well…

Athrun: Yzak has been compromised, he with the Mana Woman and Norma Child.

Kira: I go after him to make sure he safe at the Archangel.

Athrun: Thanks Kira.

At 4:55PM, on the Car, also Yzak tell her.

Yzak: Where are we going?

Woman: We going somewhere else to us to hide. Anywhere, name Ayumi.

Yzak: Yzak Joule, I think is better you come with me at the Archangel, somewhere else to hide they still going after us.

Ayumi: How are we going get there?

Yzak: I have my Machine to get there. I show you direction.

Ayumi: Ok, but the good things I already buy some supply food for my child and for me.

Yzak glad she everything she need. Than Ayumi look at Yzak.

Miyo: Hello, my names Miyo. Thank you.

Yzak: (He smile) You welcome, those bad officer will never hurt you, if we get to the ship.

She go at the back with him than she laid her head on his hip, Yzak saw her he smile. Than at 5:30PM, they in the Forest went get out found spot for Hiding the Duel Gundam Assault Shroud.

Yzak: The Pilot seat has no space you get in, so I can grab you to fly.

Ayumi: Alright.

Yzak go inside the Mobile Suit activate and Ayumi go inside the Car. Went Duel stand grab the car from his left hand and he ride 'Guuls' to fly.

Yzak: Yzak Joule. Duel Launching!

Duel fly off, went he got out Galia Empire 3 Feet away suddenly 30 unit Dagger L Jet Type arrive on his back.

Yzak: Jet Dagger here?! (She spoke Ayumi and Miyo) Just hang on, alright!

Ayumi hug Miyo on back off the Car wearing seat belt than Duel make 'Guuls' thrust powerful than the Jet Dagger L shoot the Duel he dodge use his Riffle shoot them down while running he took down 3 Units, 1 of them approach him using Beam Saber attack went Duel jump kick him and use Single Missile on the Riffle aim at him and shoot than he hit the Jet Dagger L and explode than he land on the 'Guuls' than he them launch all Missile than Duel use Missile on the shoulder and use Missile on the 'Guulls' hit all the make explosion mean time Duel Fly off.

Yzak: Archangel! Surface open the hatch!

The rest Missile has come go after the Duel. Duel saw keep going while firing. Than Freedom arrive use Burst Mode hit all the Missile and explode it.

Yzak: Kira!

Kira: You alright, Yzak?

Yzak: Yeah, but I need take this Mother and Child to safety.

Kira: I give you coordinates the Archangel where abouts.

Yzak already have the coordinates sent by Kira.

Kira: Go let me handle this.

Yzak: Alright.

Duel fly off, and Kira look at the Enemy.

Kira: Is has a Pilot or A.I. control? But we see about that.

Freedom charge at them with draw his Beam Saber he swing at Jet Dagger L 5 units, use Burst mode shoot down 20 of them than was 3 Left than their retreat.

Kira: Good, now I need go back look for Athrun.

Freedom return to Archangel.

At 6:50PM, Athrun and Dearka need go back he failed what they searching for.

Dearka: Damn, not a clue about only same thing.

Athrun:…

?: Psst.

Suddenly Athrun and Dearka heard something.

Athrun: Who's there?

Dearka: Is better youself.

?: If you want some answer come inside forest, but not here.

Dearka: We don't have choice right?

Athrun: Looks like it, let's go.

Both of them went inside the forest than found him on the river.

Athrun: Alright, who are you. What do you know about this World?

 _?: This 'World' are they not 'Ancient Human'? (He thought)_

The guy make appearance has brown Hair and his face just like Kira.

Dearka: What the, Kira? (He Muttering)

Athrun: No, his not.

?: My name is Tusk. I will help you what you need it.

Athrun: Alright, same question. What do you know about this World.

The conversation begin.

At 10:50PM, On Arzenal at the back on the Beach Core Splendor landed, he enter it also he already gave permission to Jill to see Stellar when he sneak in Stellar's room he wait. Since 10 Minutes, she already that Cagalli wasn't back to base. The Necklace-Pin wasn't complete done yet she was go to sleep she continue tomorrow. She go to her room and she surprise Shinn was here.

Shinn: Hey, Stellar.

Stellar: (She surprise came and hug him) Shinn what are you doing here?

Shinn: Want to see you, if you were ok.

Stellar: (Giggled)

Stellar talk to Shinn about her 1st Mission also she talk about Vilkiss she activate it. Than Stellar talk about Shinn parents.

Stellar: Shinn, I see your parents is death, sorry about your Sister.

Shinn: I see, The Princess tell you huh?

Stellar: Why you hate Orb so much.

Shinn: Cagalli let Orb Alliance with Earth Forces going destroy the PLANTS, also I hate the Orb for get my parents Kill.

Stellar: I'm sorry what Stellar heard but Stellar may not know that I was there or not but I'm sorry.

Shinn think that Stellar blame herself also he check Stellar Extended Files she sent in Extended facility 5 Days ago after Orb has been fallen.

Shinn: No, you didn't do it. You never been there. There's no needd to blame yourself, ok.

Stellar: But, Stellar heard from Cagalli she said you want burn down Orb.

Shinn: Yeah. If that Nation became my enemy I will burn it.

Stellar: You don't have get revenge on Orb, they been use.

Shinn: No, those people higher ups make decision give the Atlantic Federation to prove Orb on their side.

Stellar: But that doesn't mean that was Cagalli make that decision.

Shinn: Huh? What do you mean?

Stellar: Well, is the Minister try push her hard not only is was 'The Seiren' they make selfish decision by Minister not Cagalli, they make Orb alliance with Atlantic Federation. Also Atlantic Federation treat them like there slave. Lord Djibril, Yuna Roma Seiren and his Father want join power destroy the PLANTS. There were 1 you should blame for not Cagalli.

Shinn realize understand what Stellar mean that Logos the 1 use Orb just like their using Stellar and he make Neo order and use Stellar pilot the Destroy Gundam to kill everyone in Berlin.

Stellar: Also Shinn parents doesn't want you avenge. Because Shinn Parents choose Orb because they want be Happy together on Orb. Also Shinn's parents doesn't like war.

Shinn: I see, I never realize the other reason why they want live on Orb.

Stellar: But I think is better you safe Orb from Logos and Djibril rather than Destroy them.

Shinn: Yeah, but they get in my way.

Stellar: Also you don't want Shinn destroy Orb.

Shinn: Why?

Stellar: Because, the Orb also place about sweet memories spent time with Shinn parents. Infact Stellar glad the curse of The Seiren's and the Logos has perish. Also Shinn and your friends has already destroy the Logos.

Shinn: Yeah, also Rey is the 1 who killed Djibril.

Stellar: I see, Stellar glad there gone. Also you already free Orb from Blue Cosmos Cursed.

Shinn: Really?

Stellar: Yeah, I bet Cagalli was glad you already destroy Logos and Djibril.

Shinn: But I attack her Homeland to find Djibril.

Stellar: Stellar know, even Shinn taken on the enemy given order Seiren, also he is Allies with Djibril. Also Shinn's Parents also Happy that get rid of Bad Organization.

Shinn: I think you right, Stellar.

Stellar: Stellar think is better, Shinn apologize Cagalli her Father did there best all he can.

Shinn smile think his right, his Heart feel lightly went Stellar Great comfort, Stellar safe Shinn Heart from his Hatred of Orb and Cagalli. Also Ange and Momoka arrive saw Cagalli.

Ange: Hey, Cagalli what are you doing? Still not go back to base?

Cagalli: I want to heard and see Shinn and Stellar, conversation.

Ange: Oh, I want to see this, can I join. (She really want heard about it and sneezing)

Momoka: Angelise-sama, you can't you still sick.

Ange: Oh come on, I know you really join with me what to them next.

Momoka agreed want to heard Shinn and Stellar conversation.

Momoka: Ok, anyway I want know what they up to.

While Shinn and Stellar not notice that Cagalli, Ange and Momoka was here in front of the door also she heard everything she low smile how Stellar talk to him than Chris show up tell her but 3 of them quiet make hand sign she pointed at them than Chris saw Stellar make conversation with Shinn. Stellar has sad impression went Shinn saw her he worried.

Stellar: Shinn, is… Stellar… a Bad Girl? (She started to cry)

Shinn: Why you said that, you not Bad Girl.

Stellar: But… back in our World… had a bad memory. (She began) Stellar remembered many times Stellar tried to kill Shinn… Stellar remembered many times Stellar tried to kill Shinn… Stellar remembers killing 1 of Shinn's friend and many people… Stellar is a bad girl!

Cagalli heard what Stellar said and she feel sorry for her been that she been using by Logos. Stellar cry in pain. Shinn could not help it but to cry with her. Those painful memories are coming back. All the Sadness and Sorrow Shinn experienced are back in his head. Salia walk in the hallway saw them what they doing. Than Naomi has arrive.

Salia: What are you gir-

Naomi: Hey, Cagalli what loo- mmph?

Chris use her left hand to cover Salia and Naomi mouth than they shush her she gave her look, now she know what they doing and want her discussion.

Shinn: Stellar. (He wiped his teard and helped Stellar wipe hers) You are not bad girl.

Stellar: Shinn is wrong… Stellar is a bad girl… (She stsrts to cry again)

Shinn couldn't help it but to hug herand let Stellar cry it all out.

Shinn: (Whispering into Stellar ears)

Stellar: Why! (She cried)

Shinn: Because Stellar… you never knew what is right or wrong. You being used by people who tell you what is the right thing but in truth, they are making you do horrible things. They tell you that killing people is the right thing but in truth, they are making you do horrible things. They tell you that killing people is the right thing to do, but it is really not the truth. Stellar… when I met you for the 1st time, I can tell that you are a cute, innocent girl in heart even though you couldn't tell what is right or wrong. That is why I love you Stellar because deep down inside your Heart (Shinn point to Stellar's Heart) you are a good girl. Also you really smart, teach Chris as her instructor of Mobile Suit, also you help Sylvia tell and show the truth about Ange is not the 1 who her parents, make have confidence to stand up her legs and you really kind heart girl.

Stellar blush when Shinn praise.

Stellar: Shinn (She started to cry again, gripping his coat hard.

Shinn: There, there, let it all out Stellar…

Shinn smiled and rubber her yellow, golden hair.

Shinn: Stellar… you don't know about me much… but I am really bad boy.

Stellar suddenly stop crying. She then looks awith confused eyes.

Stellar: What do you mean Shinn? Shinn is not a bad boy.

Shinn: Stellar… you never knew what I did during the past. I killed many people… more than you. I kept thinking of Vengeance and Revenge that I loss control of myself. When my family was killed right in front of my eyes, I wanted get revenge. Because of that, I suffered everyday trying seek for revenge. You see Stellar… I am even worse than you… I'm a Bad Boy… in fact… I'm a monster.

Stellar: No… Shinn is not a bad boy. Stellar knows this. Shinn has always been nice to Stellar everyday. Shinn takes care of Stellar and I really loves that. In my eyes, Stellar sees Shinn as the nicest person in the World. I don't care of what Shinn did before. Stellar sees knows that Shinn will change; Stellar knows that Shinn is a nice boy.

Stellar smiled and gave Shinn a gentle hug. Cagalli, Ange, Salia, Chris and Momoka surprise with gasp while gasp glow red face how romantic they make. Shinn smile like he feel reborn, he hug her.

Shinn: Stellar I love you.

Stellar: Stellar love Shinn too.

Shinn: 1 More thing went the war will break out, I will Protect you.

Stellar: Shinn promise?

Shinn: I'm promise Stellar.

Than he release hug than, both of them Kiss. Everyone outside saw was gasp silent they feel excited. After Shinn and Stellar kiss, Shinn undress Stellar cloths while she smile with blush now Stellar was naked in front of Shinn. 4 Girls open their jaws what they see. Now Shinn kiss her and laid her on the bed, than undress his clothes except boxers. He on top of Stellar, he kiss her chest make Stellar make moaning sound. Than he licking her tits on her breast. Shinn cover himself and Stellar with blanket also he took off his boxer than he put his dick on Stellar pussy than thrust her.

Stellar: Oh… oh Shinn… this is good! (Lower her voice hug his head)

Shinn: Yes, I know! But I got to Cum!

Stellar: Me too, Shinn!

Shinn about to Cum on Stellar pussy than they.

Shinn & Stellar: Ahhhh!

They breathing went they look each other than they kiss each, also Cagalli, Salia, Naomi, Ange, Momoka and Chris stay continue watch. Shinn and Stellar continue making love many position until 1:15AM. Cagalli return to base at 12AM. Shinn and Stellar awake also they sweating look at the many Stars on the Sky now the Shooting Star.

Shinn: That was great night. Also the Stars is really Beautiful.

Stellar: Yeah, Shinn it is. Shinn… thank you for letting Stellar see pretty things. Stellar doesn't know what to say… (She smile)

Shinn: Stellar, don't worry. As long as you are with me, I will be happy.

Shinn smiled and blushed. Stellar reach out her Right hand touch on Shinn's face than she kiss his lips. Shinn get up and get dress.

Stellar: You go back to base right?

Shinn: Yeah, I have to go going watch the base.

Stellar wearing the Bed blanket go with him to see him go. When they arrive Stellar kiss Shinn to said see you again.

Shinn: I promise I will visit you.

Stellar: Alright, Love you.

Shinn launch Core Splendor left Arzenal and Wind make breezing on Stellar and her blanket she wearing, Stellar smile went back in her romm. Also Salia saw cheer how romantic Shinn and Stellar was just like her Novel Book she reading. Went Stellar on her bed.

Stellar: Good Night Shinn.

Stellar cannot wait to see Shinn tomorrow.

On Saturday, at 11:20AM, in Arzenal at docking. In outside Stellar with her Vilkiss Custom and Chris with her Savior Custom train outside with their Bat Sword and Paintball Riffle. Naomi, Salia, Vivian, Ersha, Hilda and Rosalie is on the outside on the top look Stellar and Chris spar training. Chris Savior strike using her beam Saber than Stellar's Vilkiss dodge and kick her behind.

Stellar: C'mon Chris, is that all you got?

Chris: Not yet, I can still…!

Savior draw her Paintball riffle shoot her, The Vilkiss dodge and fire her back using Paintball riffle than Savior dodge with spin when turn back going shoot she been kick off by Vilkiss than she shoot her join shoulder, her left eyes, and right knee. Chris not done yet she draw her bat sword including they swing than clash their Sword, suddenly Vilkiss remove the clash Sword than she counter hit the Savior head than tackle it hit on the sand went Savior gave up than Vilkiss use Bat Sword pointed at her.

Stellar: Alright, that's all.

Chris: Yes, ma'am.

At the top.

Naomi: Wow, those 2 can close each other, right?

Rosalie: (Her eyes grinned at Stellar) Yeah, I hope so.

They go to the deck the mechanic supplying. Half minutes later, there was alarm the Singular was open 300 far from the North has deserted Island. Stella and Chris to the dock when they arrive Mei told them.

Mei: The Vilkiss and Savior has been supply.

Stellar: Thanks Mei.

They launch, went they all arrive found Singular. Than DRAGON came out was 30 Scuna-Class DRAGON and 5 Brig-Class when they attack unit split and Para-Mails engage the Scuna Class Dragon, than Vilkiss and Savior take on the Brig Class.

On Destiny Island at Base, 11:25AM. In Shinn office sitting do nothing waiting the report Archangel whereabouts.

Shinn: Damn this is so boring. (He groaning)

Suddenly, the Monitor from the Bridge show Cagalli Image.

Cagalli (Contact): Shinn!

Shinn: What is it?

Cagalli (contact): We have heat sources, that enemy Mobile Suit has been detected.

Shinn: How, many?

Cagalli (Contact): Well, it has 1 Carrier of The Earth Alliance. Also, Salia's Team is on Battle.

Shinn: Is better I launch call Heine and Nicol ready.

Cagalli (Contact): Alright.

Meanwhile, The Vilkiss and Savior has finish off last Brig Class Dragon.

Stellar: Good Job, Chris. That was last 1.

Chris: Thanks Stellar. (She smile)

Went Chris look at her sensor the 5 heat sources appear.

Chris: (Gasp) Stellar watch out!

Stellar heard Chris than came out, Chaos, Calamity, Raider, Blu Duel, Abyss and Verde Buster. Than they make attack at 1st Squad they all dodge.

Naomi: Is them again what are they want?!

At the Arzenal, Jill saw those machine was explain by Shinn Asuka. Than she take a phone to call Salia. Salia heard her Commander order them attack them.

Salia: All units shoot them down.

All: Yes, Ma'am!

They shoot barrage at them to make them split. Naomi, Salia, and Vivian take Chaos, and Raider. As for Hilda, Rosalie and Ersha take on the Calamity and Verde Buster. Finally, Vilkiss and Savior take on the Blu Duel and Abyss on the Island. The Raider fire and Chaos using Missile at them than they dodge, than they quickly change into Destroyer Mode than fire them than Raider fly up transform into Mobile Suit use his Mallet when he swing it they dodge it than fire with Sub Machine Gun and Pod Missile at him Raider Swing Circle to block it. Salia grunt.

Salia: Maybe in melee combat. (She contact Naomi) Naomi support shooting attack.

Salia Arquebus draw her Sword engage Raider, Raider block her sword than Naomi Glaive push him and strike.

Razor fighting against Chaos, she swing her Boomerang Blade than Chaos draw his Beam Saber clash on Razor Boomerang Blade than Razor push him and jump kick on Chaos back than she throw her Boomerang blade went Chaos Draw his Riffle than been slash than explode. Sting grunt at Razor, than Razor caught her Boomerang Blade than she charge at him.

On Hilda, Rosalie and Ersha side. Hilda Glaive draw her Cross Shape Sword attack Calamity but he block an he counter using Bazooka than Hilda Glaive kick Calamity Bazooka than Miss shot than he make distance than he Shooting Barrage with all his Weapon than Hilda Glaive turn into Flight Mode than run dodge his attack than transform back into Destroy Mode than Loaded her Freezer Bullet went Calamity use Beam Canon on his chest than Hilda Glaives shoot it hit on Calamity chest went going fire it freeze than make explosion went she going to land. Rosalie Hauser in Flight mode dodge Verde Buster shooting attack than she transform Destroy Mode tackle him than she push him back than Rosalie Glaive and Ersha Hauser shoot barrage him including her back pack Barrel Canon not give chance Verde Buster Weapon, when Shams look the up has Missile he dodge slide fire at them with 'Composite Bayonet-Equipped Beam Riffle. With Vilkiss fighting against Blu Duel.

Mudie: Damn, that Pilot is good just like last time or exchange pilot. (Than grunt at Vilkiss Pilot)

Vilkiss and Blu Duel clash their Sword and Beam Saber, she push Blu Duel back kick her chest than fell. The Abyss swing his Beam Spear than Savior block than punch Abyss face plate than kick him, than Savior dash thruster when counter using Beam Spear, suddenly dodge slash both of his arm than stab on his Cockpit.

Auel: The FU-!

Savior fly off, The Abyss has been explode. Vilkiss push Blu Duel back than counter slash Blu Duel right Arm.

Mudei: Damn it! You pay for this!

Suddenly, the attack from above shooting at Blu Duel. Went Stellar look heat source was Shinn and the other.

Stellar: Shinn. (She smile with happy)

The Impulse shoot at Blu Duel and she dash back. Than Vilkiss help Rosalie and Ersha take down Verde Buster. Verde Buster launch missile at Glaive and Hauser they shoot the Missile but Rosalie Glaive been hit on her right Gun-Barrel and sword has fall.

Rosalie: My Sword! You pay for these!

Vilkiss quickly take Rosalie Cross Sword than draw her own Sword go to the Sky. Verde Buster tackle Ersha Hauser hit on the Ground than Charge tackle Rosalie Glaive to crush Ersha Hauser. Vilkiss throw her Sword went Verde Buster attack Ersha Hauser, his left arm been been hit by sword went his arm fall Vilkiss quickly landed using Rosalie Cross Sword hit on Verde Buster Cockpit.

Shams: GUAAAH!

Went Mudei saw Verde Buster on Blu Duel Monitor that Shams has been killed.

Mudei: Shams! NO! DAMN YOU!

Went Blu Duel stand the signal flare on the ship order them to retreat. Raider transform let Calamity Ride, Chaos, give Blu Duel a hand. Also went Sting saw Abyss.

Sting: Huh? Auel. (He mourn)

They all retreat. The Impulse closer to Vilkiss.

Shinn: Stellar are you ok?

Stellar: Don't worry Shinn, Stellar ok.

On the Arzenal, at 12:10PM, all Mobile Suit and Para and Ragna-Mail return to base and Shinn order Nicol and Heine back to Asuka. Shinn with Stellar and the other Norma. When they arrive Shinn went find Stellar. Stellar at the Counter Salary with other Norma.

Salary Woman: Alright, Ersha you has 30,000 Dollars.

Ersha: Oh, my. (Feel dissapointed)

Stellar give the Money to her she has 150,000 Dollar than she gave 20,000 Dollars.

Stellar: Here you go Ersha, I hope is enough.

Ersha: Are you sure about this, but if Ange heard of this she really get mad.

Stellar: Don't worry she doesn't know.

Ersha accept the Money Stellar give to her. Stellar look at Chris she has Money 80,0000. Hilda and Rosalie impress that Chris has lot of money was 180,000 Money. Chris look at Stellar and go than hug her. When Shinn found her also he saw Stellar hug Chris than Shinn face went red. Went Stellar turn around saw Shinn he look akward. Than Stellar go to Shinn, she hugs him.

Stellar: Shinn you came. (When he look at Shinn face was red) Shinn is something wrong?

Shinn show image thought. Was shown that Stellar hug Chris put her head on Stellar soft breast.

Stellar: Chris?

Chris: Thanks Stellar your the best.

Chris rub her face on Stellar breast, it make Shinn nose bleeding.

Shinn: Wow, that was really hot.

When Stellar look and found Shinn.

Stellar: Oh, Shinn.

She happy see Shinn. Than Shinn came to her, than Chris let Stellar go.

Shinn: You alright on Battle with those from our World?

Stellar: Stellar manage defeat Verde Buster.

Shinn: Yeah, I saw you while I fighting Chaos and Calamity. You really good you has Extended abilities. Uh?!

Shinn remember he not supposed to say that front of her. Stellar look at Shinn face looks worried.

Stellar: Shinn, It something wrong?

Shinn: No, I call you Extended by not necessary to said front of you.

Stellar: Oh that's ok. You don't need worried about it. (She smile) Oh, also Ersha invite me, Shinn and your friends come to festival on Arzenal next week you want to come with Stellar?

Shinn (Thought): Maybe, I should Date with her on Arzenal. Sure, why not.

Stellar hug Shinn, when other look at them.

Ersha: Oh, those 2 are cute.

Vivian: Those 2 are great couple.

Salia: Yeah Vivian you're right. (Her face red her heart was raise excited saw the scene)

Since 4 Days, Stellar help Salia make formation on her command to everyone has a lot money on their own, Chris Mobile Suit fighting has improved Stellar praise her. Stellar Mail-Rider Skill was really great she using just Rosalie amaze how great Chris was. Stellar told Salia, Ange still doesn't want to cooperate and Stellar her better be quiet than Salia agreed with her than she help Salia look the DRAGON Type on her laptop abilities and how to do it about attacks since Salia work also Stellar heard from Jasmine why she want Vilkiss so bad, Stellar cheer her up than she smile for her also train hand-to-hand combat, Stellar take down Salia, also she figure it out how make Salia smile make her Happy, Stellar tell truth Cagalli that she was Extended order by Neo. Than Cagalli told her that Neo still alive and she happy, than also Stellar was sad that Stellar awful thing what she done, Cagalli cheer her up Stella talk about her 1st Mission hijack the Gaia Gundam until Destruction on Berlin, Cagalli knew she was than Stellar explain what Neo said about 'Scary things they will Kills us All.' Cagalli hug her that she has been forgiven what she did. Also Cagalli scout the area and shock she found 3 of her friends Asagi, Juri and Mayura who's died in Battle. She retrieve them also when they wake up and she hug them than they join the group and their age has same as Cagalli's age and they have engineering skill from Morgoerete they Engineer diversion also join the Bridge operator. Also Cagalli heard everything what she and Stellar discuss and she also realize how nice Shinn was, Cagalli ready forgive him including Shinn. Stellar play with Jasmine Dog Vulcan, Vulcan like Stellar and play with her. Also now Stellar has already complete Shinn's Necklace-Pin she keep inside little rectangle slim box, and wrap with present paper. Shinn always visit Stellar to spend time. Ange talk to Stellar thanks for replace her also they always get kill time. Now is Monday, Ange is going get well, than this is Stellar Final day she stays here she be back at Asuka base by Tomorrow. Now she at her room to keep Shinn's necklace on her bag pack. Now is Monday at 12:15PM, Stellar heard the Alarm go to dressing room wearing Rider Suit went arrive she been stop by Jasmine.

Jasmine: Hey, Stellar wait.

Stellar: What is it, Jasmine?

Jasmine: You don't have to ride The Vilkiss today. For you going ride your Machine.

Stellar: (He eyes open and realize) Is it Complete?

Jasmine: Come get your Machine.

Salia: Stellar is something wrong?

Stellar: You girls go on ahead, I'm going take my unit.

Salia: Alright. Salia Unit, Launch!

They all Launch their Para-Mails. Went Stellar found Jasmine, Stellar saw was amaze that Gaia Upgrade, on her cockpit and chest was cover with Chest of Vilkiss including the Cockpit, both of her forearms has Beam Shield, the Wings Parts from Vilkiss attach beside the Beam Blade also they has a Sword on her back from Vilkiss Weapon, on her hips and legs has cover with armor using Vilkiss parts, also on her Right hand has same Beam Riffle from Gaia and the left has Sub Machine gun, also has Missile Launcher. The Final adjustment has been complete, ready to Launch.

Jasmine: Alright Kidddo, ready launch anytime.

Stellar hug Jasmine to thank you.

Stellar: Thanks Jasmine.

Jasmine: You Welcome.

Went she let go of her, she ride her Gaia. Than she turn Gaia into Mobile Armor Flight Mode she go up the debt activate Mobile Suit she activate PS Armor that Armor into Black also she saw Ange on the Vilkiss wearing coat than she launch.

Stellar: Ange launch Vilkiss with her condition is better Stellar launch.

The Gaia going to Launch went signal Catapult 'Stand By' turn to 'Launch'.

Stellar: Stellar Loussier, Gaia, Launching!

When Gaia Launch the Catapult, has begin to fly thanks to Wings. Went Gaia beside Vilkiss.

Stellar: Ange, what are you doing?

Ange: Stellar? Your Gaia upgrade has been Complete? It looks cool.

Stellar: Thanks, Now Gaia can fly. Also you cannot fight in your condition.

Ange: Oh shut up, I need that Money.

The Vilkiss turn back into White Form went just Ange using it. When their arrive, Stellar open her eyes widely, the Dragon not see before.

Salia: (Open Contact) Stellar… be careful.

Stellar: Salia what is that Dragon?

Salia: (Open Contact) Is the Unknown if caught Spell Circle it can make Heavy Gravity.

Stellar:Gravity?!

Ange: Don't… worry… Let me handle it. Just like I use to fight.

Stellar look at the Dragon horn was glowing.

Stellar: Is the the horn.

Ange: Huh? (She confuse)

Stellar: Let's get the horn, Ange.

Ange: Ok. (She feel dizzling) Thanks for… advise Stellar.

Stellar worried, Ange took of went she enter the Circle she's above the Dragon also been caught the effect than she going down to the ground.

And she going kick the horns when she kick it she broke the horn, Next Stellar she draw her Beam Saber slash other horn from the right, the Circle Spell been broke. Stellar contact Chris.

Stellar: Chris are you ok? How's your Savior?

Chris: I'm alright, but I can still fly.

Stellar: Alright, let's take down that Dragon.

The Gaia draw her Sword and Savior draw her Beam Saber make opening they slash New DRAGONS stomach than Gaia draw her Beam Riffle and Sub Machine Gun with Missile Pod and Savior using Long Range Beam Canon.

Stellar: Fire!

Chris: Yes, Ma'am!

Both of them fire at New DRAGON, Hilda and Rosalie fire at New DRAGON including the others. Both Gaia and Savior fly up shoot down Scuna Dragon they on their back each than Fire Barrage in while turn around. They all done than to base.

Vivian: Wow, that Gaia is really awesome! (She impress)

Ersha: It sure is.

When they get back at Arzenal on 3:45PM, they give Big Cash, they gave 1,000,000 Cash with 1 tied, as for Stellar and Chris gave 1,000,000 Cash also Bonus 500,000 Cash. Everyone amaze, but Ange 200,000 Cash and Salia convince Rosalie and Hilda to stop picking on Ange, than Chris convince Rosalie to stop than she listen to if wasn't for her they all been killed. Rosalie listen to Chris she's right. Than Hilda not ready yet she left them. They all got inside Hot Spring. At 7:50PM, Stellar tune up her Gaia with help mechanics. Stellar with Ange and Momoka also Chris found them invite Stellar playing at Arcade also Ange and Momoka follow her, went they Chris look Hilda wasn't there she still in her room, they all play game arcade including shooting. Chris look at her this is last Stellar stay here she want to something to her. Ersha gave some paper she been invite and her friends to the Festival on Monday. Stellar take Shinn with her. At 9PM, at Asuka Base, Shinn in the Core Splendor launching he already give permission get in. In 45 Minutes he arrive his enter the door Stellar glad see Shinn again. He came to her and hug her than kiss her.

Shinn: So excited go back to Base.

Stellar: I cannot wait go back to the base it feel just like Home we can live together, right Shinn.

Shinn never thought the Base will be there home unlike his Homeland the Orb been mess up.

Shinn: Yeah, home. (He smiling for her)

Stellar: Also how's Cagalli did Shinn forgive her?

Shinn: Well, not yet. I need you with me to have confidence to forgive her.

Stellar: Ok, went we get back, I'm with you.

Shinn: Thanks Stellar.

Stellar: (She smilling with blush) Umm… Shinn… can we make love for last day here?

Shinn: (Shinn grinned with blush) Ok… Shinn will.

Stellar undress herself naked than Shinn undress himself except trousers than he seat on the bed. Stellar kneel she open Shinn trouser button than unzip saw cock been shown than she put the Shinn's cock on her mouth shovel it.

Shinn: Oh Stellar… yes.

Stellar: Mmmm… Soo Good… hmmm.

Shinn: Oh God, I have to CUM!

Shinn cum on Stellar mouth than Stellar drink it.

Shinn: Oh no! Stellar, I'm Sorry! I get tissue for you.

Stellar: That's ok Shinn, but Shinn cum is delicious. (She smile at Shinn)

Shinn: (He was blush when looking at her) Wow.

Suddenly, someone knock the door.

Shinn: Who was that?

Stellar: Let's Stellar get to look.

Stellar open saw Chris was front of the door wearing Towel Dress.

Chris: Umm… hi Stellar, can I coming?

Stellar: Sure. (She look at Shinn) Shinn cover yourself.

Shinn wearing boxers than Stellar let her in and Shinn surprise.

Shinn: Ch… Chris?! What are you doing here?

Chris: Well, can I coming?

Stellar: Sure, why not.

Chris come in, they surprise she wearing towel clothes.

Stellar: Chris why you wearing towel clothes?

Chris: Well…

Shinn: Is better tell what is it. This is her ast day she staying also Stellar and I will come festival at Arzenal.

Chris: Well Shinn, I know you and Stellar was lovers.

Shinn: Yeah, so what is it?

Chris glare at her than she blush, Shinn now aware what she going to said.

Shinn (Thought): _Wait minute don't tell she's…_

Chris: Well, I fall with love with Stellar, Shinn.

Shinn make awkward, and Stellar confuse.

Chris: When she train with me to ride Gundam, I feel so warm to close to her. When I ride Savior it make strong is all thanks to Stellar than I also begin to respect her, now I fall love with her.

Stellar: Wait, Chris love Stellar?

Shinn: Alright, that's new reason.

Stellar: But sorry, Chris but in Stellar Heart Stellar only love with Shinn. But Stellar like to friend with Chris.

Chris understand Stellar honestly, but she was blush and make a move.

Chris: I understand, but can I have request from you and Shinn.

Stellar: What is it?

Shinn: What request you need Chris?

Chris: I heard both going making love…. can… I join?

Shinn blush that she want do 'it' to.

Stellar: Sure, why not. (She accept her request with smile)

Shinn: Ste… Stellar?! (He exclaimed)

Stellar: Also you can share with Shinn for making love.

Shinn was shock allow her apprentice share for her.

Shinn (nervous): Ste… Ste… Stellar, are you serious?!

Stellar: Shinn, Chris is Stellar apprentice. Also this my last day.

Shinn: Um, ok.

Chris open her towel clothes/ robs she was naked she approach Stellar, than Stellar on the seat on the bed she lying on Shinn's chest. Shinn nervous what those Girls doing.

Shinn (thoughts): _Alright, Shinn calm down._

Chris lying on their beds than Stellar open her pussy, Chris approach Stellar's pussy than she lick it, make Stellar moaning.

Stellar: Oh, Chris that so good.

Stellar look at Shinn blushing with shy. Than Stellar both her arms on Shinn head.

Stellar: Shinn, Stellar will never ignore Shinn.

Shinn: Oh, ok, hahaha. (He laugh)

Stellar: Alright. Than Stellar going kiss Shinn.

Stellar kiss Shinn put her hand on Chris head, than they position Stellar on Shinn's waist insert Shinn's cock on Stellar pussy, and Chris on Shinn's chest, and their making out, than Stellar thrust Shinn's cock than Chris right hand on Stellar right breast also Shinn lick Chris pussy make moaning and they make many position in 1/2 Hours than they 3 of them sleep together, Stellar on the Right and Chris on Left hug Shinn Asuka on the middle both their face closer to his.

Shinn (Thinking): Huh, wow that was Night. Is not so bad at all. But I only do making love only Stellar.(He Smiling while he sleep)

At Tuesday on 9:45AM, at Hangar. Ange, Salia, Chris and the other were said good bye to Stellar. Ersha hug her.

Ersha: I'm going miss you, Stellar.

Stellar: Ersha, we will see each other again.

Chris kiss Stellar cheek.

Chris: I see you at Festival, next week Stellar.

Ange show up, with her worried expression. Stellar notice Ange expression. Shinn talk to her.

Shinn: Stellar, is something wrong?

Stellar: I just saw Ange worried someone.

Ange came to Stellar hug her.

Stellar: Ange, are you alright?

Ange: Oh, no, no. I'm really fine… I see you guys on Festival. Come here. (Stellar approach her give Stellar ears. Whispering) _I gave you something wearing for you._

Everyone hug Stellar. Shinn feel 'touch' Stellar friends who she can trust.

The Impulse and Gaia Flight Version has launch , and both them look at the Norma's waving at them to and show the Blanket spell 'See you later' and Gaia waving at them. Couple Minutes later 10:50AM, they arrive the Destiny Island. Went they land on Asuka Base, when they land on the deck go to hangar after that, they go rest room on the middle on the hallway, when get in. Cagalli look at Stellar she run hug her.

Cagalli: Welcome home Stellar.

Stellar: Yes, I'm home Cagalli.

Cagalli: I miss you so much. (She rub Stellar face)

Stellar: Stop it, it's tickle.

Shinn smile at them look Sister's alike.

Shinn (Thought): _Wow, they look cute together like sister. (His impress saw the moment)_

Shinn realize something.

Shinn: Oh, Princess anything news on operator?

Cagalli: Don't call me Princess. Also yes, there was is from Misurugi Empire is from Scott. (She release hug Stellar)

Shinn: What he said?

Cagalli: He said, Julio is going make Ange until plan to save Sylvia. Is a trap.

Shinn: Contact, Scott, Akiho and Chiaki. I think I have a plan.

Stellar: What's the plan Shinn?

Shinn: I will tell the Plan. But not now. We need some rest.

Stellar: Ok, Shinn did you want me to cook something to you?

Shinn: No, no need to. Let's get home get some rest, alright?

Stellar: Ok.

When at their house, at 11:30AM. Shinn and Stellar arrive home, go to her and Shinn room, Stellar put down her bag and unpack get inside wardrobe, Stellar took of her shirt she only wear inside white short Singlet the same singlet she wearing inside Pilot Suit also on both side has expose her arms, and armpit. Went Shinn get in, he doesn't know that Stellar behind door on the inside, Stellar close the door than she lock it.

Shinn: Stellar? Why you lock the door?

Stellar pack off their clothes on her wardrobe later Shinn got in also near his bed lying down on the bed hop on top of him.

Shinn: Stellar, what is that for? (His Blushing)

Stellar: Stellar likes to do that to Shinn. Stellar likes to see Shinn blush.

Than Stellar kiss Shinn and he said.

Shinn: Welcome Home, Stellar.

Stellar: Yes, Shinn. I'm home.

Both of them Kiss each other than Stellar was 'yawn'.

Stellar: Stellar done… unpacking, but (Yawn) now Stellar need some sleep.

Shinn: Alright Stellar, I want to (Yawn) sleep too.

Shinn look at Stellar sleeping. Shinn kiss Stellar forehead both of them has been slept. Couple hour later in 3PM, Shinn has woke up.

Shinn: (Yawn) Man, that was good sleep. (When he look at Stellar wearing Short singlet and wearing Blue Panties) Wow, she's is really wearing those while she sleeping.

Stellar waking up than she up her body.

Shinn: You up Stellar. (He smile)

Stellar: Yeah, morning Shinn, (She look at the clock was 3PM) Oh evening.

Shinn give wake up kiss, tell her.

Shinn: You're go shower 1st Stellar.

Stellar: Ok, Shinn.

Shinn take Stellar empty begs and found Blue casing has Yellow Ribbon.

Shinn: What is this? (When he going to open but cannot) I think is better I put down on the desk.

Shinn put the casing on the desk bed. Couple Minutes at 4:15PM, Shinn and Stellar was already inside the Base discuss with Sylvia,Scott, Akiho and Chiaki on the Bridge.

Shinn: I see, she sent Momoka and want you contact her to help her.

Scott: Yes, that was Julio said in private.

Nicol: But how Ange will get out the Arzenal if she want to save Sylvia.

Stellar remember that info from Inspector Emma, that Rosemblum will come to Festa.

Stellar: Maybe, at the Festa, that 1 of Emma countryman will come here.

Heine: Really? To Festa?

Shinn: Also Ersha invited me and Stellar next week.

Stellar: If Ange make decision to leave Arzenal and take someone as hostage, Commander Jill will execute Ange.

Cagalli: That was huge risk it takes.

Stellar tell others.

Stellar: Maybe I discuss to Ange, and she make decision.

Shinn: That was good idea, Stellar.

Cagalli: I agreed.

Stellar (Blushing): Thanks Shinn and Cagalli.

They discuss what happen the plan all evening until 6:15PM. At 7:00PM, meanwhile Stellar at home inside the Kitchen cooking food for Shinn, Stellar make spicy food for him was Fried Noodle Chicken with Fried eggs. Went Shinn get in found Stellar cooking than she surprise hug her.

Stellar: Ah, Shinn you scare me.

Shinn: Sorry, that smell is really good.

Stellar: (Giggle) Stellar hope Shinn like it.

When done they eat, Shinn spoke to her.

Shinn: This is really good Stellar.

Stellar: Thanks, Shinn also I added spicy ingredient sauce.

Shinn: Can I have another 1.

Stellar: Sure, why not.

Shinn gave plate to her.

Shinn (Thinking): _Man, she's really good cook._

Suddenly someone, when Stellar give plate to Shinn went he stand up.

Shinn: Let me handle it Stellar.

Stellar: Ok, thanks.

Went Shinn get to do door went his open it was Cagalli.

Shinn: Oh, is you Princess.

Cagalli: Don't… call me that Shinn.

Shinn: Whatever.

Stellar appear and she saw Cagalli.

Stellar: Oh, Cagalli why are you here?

Cagalli: Oh I just here chat with you. (She look on her back) Oh I came wrong time right?

Stellar: Ha, how about Cagalli join the dinner.

Cagalli: I don't (Her stomach was grumbling)

Stellar: Well?

Cagalli: Alright, I join you dinner.

Stellar smile, Shinn and Cagalli awkward. Cagalli eat Stellar cooking.

Cagalli: Is little Spicy but this is good food you cook.

Stellar: Thanks Cagalli, I knew you like it.

Cagalli: Also tell me about what were you doing pass a week.

Stellar: Ok, Stellar tell.

At 8:10PM, Shinn and Cagalli drinking Stellar's Tea she make they all talk what happen about Salia, Ange, Vivian and the other including she help out the patient from Maggie's work, hang out the Norma they discuss until 9:30PM. They laugh together including Shinn. Than lastly, Stellar and Shinn tell her that making love including her apprentice.

A week later, on Sunday. Shinn, Stellar and Cagalli arrive at Arzenal, they wearing casual clothes. Naomi came to her, that she prepare for her swimsuit and Cagalli should watch. Heine and Nicol they the carrier they stole also wearing Black Combat Soldier Uniform from Misurugi Empire on stand by below the catapult also landed on the Sand Ground has been covered with huge green blanket. Shinn was wearing Blue on the and White Side Swim trunks.

Shinn: Wow, that was nice festival, also they have food, is just like Fire Works Festival. (Impress)

Cagalli: Shinn!

Shinn turn around Cagalli wearing Yellow color Bikini breast side and above green color on the top of Yellow and the panties same as bikini, Yellow from below, green from above, it was diagonal side hight line on the right.

Shinn: Ok, nice, I hope Athrun will see you.

Cagalli: Thanks.

Ersha: Hey, Shinn.

Ange, Naomi, Ersha, Chris, Salia and Vivian arrive with Stellar cover blanket.

Shinn: Huh, hey Girls why Stellar cover blanket.

Vivian: You should see her.

Salia: Alright, say hello to Stellar!

Naomi pull the blanket show Stellar Sexy Swimsuit. She wear Lingerie Swim Suit, has tied up the ring on her Chest white on right and Blue on the left Breast, and holder tied up on her chest until around her neck, her panties diagonal side height on the right was Blue and Left was White and has 2 line extension color Blue from the right and the White from left also has 4 rings, 2 Rings tied on the front and 2 from the rear. Shinn stare at her with blush really red how Sexy Stellar is.

Shinn (amaze and blush): Wow, Stellar you look amazing.

Stellar: (Giggle with Blush) Thanks Shinn.

Chris face red with amaze how her Mentor looks like.

Chris: (Thinking) So HOT!

Salia feel awkward look at Chris. Salia show Cagalli look around. Ange left with Momoka somewhere else. Then Shinn and Stellar play together at the beach. Jasmine and Maggie look at the couple, they interested the view also they go to deep sea went Shinn got to Beach see where Stellar than resurface splash and Shinn saw Stellar beautiful on view horizon. Than she get up back to the beach and lying Shinn on top.

Stellar: Is really fun Shinn.

Shinn: Playing at the Beach is really fun.

Went they about the kiss, Jasmine show up interfere using Mega-Phone.

Jasmine (Megaphone): HEY YOU LOVE BIRDS GET CLEAR! WE GOING MAKE A GAME! GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!

Shinn: O… ok. Let's go Stellar.

Shinn and Stellar take towel and left. They both get to shower together.

Stellar: Oh, so good!

Shinn: Yeah is really good.

Went they out shower Stellar saw Ange wearing Perolina heads and went to the house. Shinn arrive.

Shinn: Stellar what's wrong?

Stellar: Saw Ange wearing Perolina head go to that house. Stellar going after her went found her the House she look inside saw the guards has pass out and she found Ange and NobleGirl.

Stellar: (Gasp) Ange what are you doing?!

Ange: I need to heard to Sylvia from Misty.

Stellar look Ange has knife on her panties.

Stellar: What about the Knife on Ange Panties.

Ange: Oh crap. (She busted)

Misty confuse there was 2 Angelise.

Misty: Um, who are you?

Stellar: My name is Stellar.

Misty: Angelise I didn't know you have twin Sister.

Stellar: Because Stellar wasn't Ange Twin Sister.

Misty: Oh ok.

Shinn show up found them.

Shinn: Stellar, there you are.

Misty looking away blushing saw Shinn shirtless.

Misty: Um, who are you?

Shinn: Sorry, my name Shinn, Shinn Asuka.

Misty: (Surprise) W-wait are you relative from Misurugi Family?

Shinn: No! I'm not Royalty, even I'm has same 'Asuka'.

Misty: Oh my apologize.

Stellar: Alright, let just seat what are you talking to Misty.

Ange: Huh, alright I want use Misty as hostage to make flying the Air Craft also it control on Mana Energy.

Shinn: What Punishment they make if hiding Ange as a Norma?

Misty: Well, the Royalty from another country been trick the Punishment was Death.

Stellar: Oh no, alright but have an Idea.

Ange: Why are you helping me?

Stellar: Because, you my Friend Ange, Stellar will help Ange.

Shinn: I help you to.

Misty: What you help the Norma?

Shinn: Miss Misty, me and Stellar help Ange it doesn't matter she is Norma.

Misty: But I cannot believe Angelise was Norma.

Stellar: Misty, Angelise didn't know she was Norma until her Brother Julio reveal her and until she accept herself. Also her parents want to keep Angelise even she was Norma.

Misty feel understand what Stellar mean, and Misty make decision.

Misty: Alright, I help you Princess Angelise.

Ange: What are you sure about this, I don't want you involve my problems.

Misty: Don't worry just use as a hostage than I go with you guys.

Stellar: Alright, but we don't need Ange use you as hostage.

Misty: Huh do you have a plan?

Shinn: Well, we have plan.

Ange: Alright let's do this. (She's smile)

At evening on the Carrier pilot by Heine and Nicol.

Heine: Damn this is boring!

Nicol: Oh shut up. We did-"

The communication was on.

Shinn (Contact): Guys you hear me?

Heine: Is Heine what is it? They going save Ange Little Sister?

Shinn (Contact): Yeah, do it according to plan.

Nicol and Heine: Roger that!

The carrier fly up. Meanwhile, Ange and Misty arrive Carrier hangar and found Hilda and Momoka.

Misty: What in the World?!

Ange: Momoka?

Momoka: Lady Angelise and Lady Misty?

Hilda: Well, what have we here.

Ange: Momoka what are doing with Hilda?

Momoka: This girl want me drive Plane.

Ange: Sorry, I need to go.

Hilda: What?

Momoka: (Realize) Wait do you want save your Sister.

Ange: Yes, this my fault that Sylvia lost her freedom. That's what I can to protect her. I'm only 1 who can do it. Momoka do you want come with me?

Momoka: Yes, I love to.

The Black Plane Carrier arrive landed on the hangar. The hatch was open, Heine and Nicol wearing Mask hide their identity.

Momoka: How are they?

Ange: Don't worry they with us.

Heine: Is everyone here to come?

Ange: Only Misty and Momoka.

Hilda: Hey, wait I want come with you.

Ange: Why should I, you use Bikini to sabotage my Machine.

Hilda: That's all on the Past.

Ange: Is better tell me the truth why?

Hilda has no choice to tell her.

Hilda: Because, I'm waiting this moment. I want to get out to see my Mother. I waiting this for so long.

Ange accept her offer.

Ange: Alright, you can.

Heine: Alright, we need to you girls up to make sure they were look like Kidnapping.

Misty: Sound good idea.

When tied up they use chloroform on them to make them pass out. Than carried them until next Misty.

Later at the Arzenal Beach is about night, Shinn with Stellar waiting saw the Fire Works.

Shinn: Stellar what is it?

Stellar: Well, Stellar worried they make it out.

Shinn: Don't worried about them alright.

At the Hangar, Maggie found and shoot them with Machine Gun.

Heine: Oh Shit!

Maggie: What are you doing with those Girls?!

Jill, Emma and Jasmine arrive.

Emma: What are they doing?

Jill: What are you doing with those Norma's?

Heine (Mask): Classified, is better you let us go. Or this little get's it. (He pointed a gun on Misty head)

Emma: (Gasp) Lady Misty!

Jill: Damn!

They all get in and the hatch was close they fly off with top speed.

Emma: Oh no, Lady Misty. (She fainted and Maggie caught her)

Jill: Jasmine, call that Boy including Shinn and Stellar after the festa.

Jasmine: Alright.

The Fireworks has took off went is high than they exploded with color explosion. Shinn and Stellar holding hands with a smile. Including Cagalli and the Norma's. Couple hours on 8:30PM, On Jill office.

Shinn: What Ange, Hilda, Momoka and Misty been kidnap?! (He pretend)

Jill: Yes, but we need you're help to take Ange and Hilda back.

Emma: Including Lady Misty and Miss Momoka.

Shinn: Alright, we do.

Jill: I sent of ours to you can meet.

Shinn: Alright, we need extra hand here.

Jill: Alright, who's you're extra hand from here?

Shinn: We need Naomi and Chris come with us.

Jill: Alright, I call her.

At 9pm, Chris was packing up, but for poor Rosalie cannot come.

Rosalie: Damn it, why I cannot come.

Chris: The Gundam's has Phase Shift Armor but it can fight longer than Para-Mail, but sorry Rosalie. It cannot be help.

Rosalie: Just bring Hilda back alright?

Chris smile and she accept.

Chris: Yes, I will bring her back.

Meanwhile Naomi out of her room her dress has pack than saw Salia, Ersha and Vivian waiting for her.

Ersha: Naomi, please save Ange and Hilda.

Naomi: I will you don't need to worried. I will bring her back.

Naomi and Chris are inside the Cockpit waiting for Shinn. Than saw Impulse, Gaia Flight Version and Strike Rouge Ootori. Now Savior Launch now they took off, Salia, Ersha, Rosalie, Vivian and the Officer Salute them to good luck.

End Chapter 4.

* * *

Sorry, I didn't upload for to long I hope you can enjoy it to read. Also I will continue went i have a time to wrote, ok. True Tittle was inside the story there is no space to taip from outside tittle.

Stellar Swimsuit Link: imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F% . %2F25b6341ede1e85e6f41efc941b6724aa%2Fhttp%3A%2F% .com%2Falbums%2Fd186%2FJeriminia%2FAnime%2FGundam%2520Seed%2520Destiny% &imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fprofiles%2Fmaster-hi-to-you%2F13479122%2F&docid=vF6BuXeKTV4GMM&tbnid=BVUHVap22v9ziM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiT9pDctNPUAhXGO48KHWttDPsQMwhhKDAwMA..i&w=481&h=490&bih=662&biw=1366&q=stellar%20loussier%20swimsuit&ved=0ahUKEwiT9pDctNPUAhXGO48KHWttDPsQMwhhKDAwMA&iact=mrc&uact=8


End file.
